The Gatekeeper
by RaziOUAT
Summary: The Gatekeeper - Rumbella (Rumple and Belle daughter) is one of the gatekeepers born in a thousand years. Travels back in time to stop Zelena from destroying all her family members. All Rubelle, QueenThief, Charmings, etc..couples involved. Starts out from season 3 episode 18. OUAT characters all belong to ABC. No copyright intended.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Dearies and all the OUAT's out there.. **

**This chapter has been redone to a more satisfaction for the story.**

**Let's begin reading.. Enjoy**

* * *

A small clearing in the distance among the trees from an old farm-house a soft glow forms. Bluish-yellow starting small growing rounder and bigger. Out steps a small figure wearing an outfit totally in black from the shirt down to the boots. Over the shoulder was a brown and black cloak. The figure turns around with a wave of her hand to close the portal.

Silence greets the air although a little cold in the night. The person wraps the cloak a little closer to warn off the chill. Finally the individual looks up at the moon to judge the time of the night and deemed it was early in the evening. The person finally speaks with satisfaction, "Finally I made it!"

An arm reaches up touching the hood of the cloak and throwing it back. A young girl stood there with brownish brunette hair that was styled into a braid as it laid down onto her back. Her auburn brown eyes studied the area and spots the farm-house in the distance. A smile emerges from her face. "What a relief. There is the farm-house that I need to go to."

She starts walking slowly towards the direction of the house. Yet deciding on another course of action. Instead she moved away from the path staying inside the borders of the woods. Circling the perimeter in the dark but guided by the moonlight that shone onto the ground.

In the distance not far from the woods yet close to the home. She saw weeds growing around a set of open metal doors that were put into the ground. "That must be the tornado shelter."

Moving from the woods in a rush she hid in the overgrown weeds making her progress slowly towards the open doors. As she reached the open doors of shelter that she was meant to find. She stops to open her magic to feel the surrounding area of the land.

"He is here. I can feel him!" she whispers as her gaze turned to the lighted window from the home. Knowing the story that he will be sent back to the lighted room in the shelter. Taking a quick decision she enters into the lighted room below the ground. Taking each step to see the area of which he was supposed to stay.

As she reached the bottom steps. In front of her was a steel cage with an old spin wheel inside. The only other objects with the spin wheel was a wooden stool with a pile of dirty clothes placed on top of it. Surrounding the area on the ground was straw and thin gold pieces in a pile.

Continuing her inspection in the room. To her left of the room she saw old shelves where some food containers were stored for emergency. To her right was just a dirt wall with a wooden barrel in the corner.

Gazing in the room more closely, she could see the shelves had an opening in the back. Lifting her hand to allow a glow of light shine from her hand to light her way.

I hope no rats are back here. The girl thought. Raising her hand behind the shelves she could only see dirt on the ground with spider cobwebs in the ceiling. Closing her hand to extinguish the light.

Well could be worse. Using her cloak she covered her body to blend into the darken area.

Taking a deep breath than exhaling to relax. Using her right hand she slowly flowed it over herself. Slowly her figure starts disappearing in the small space. Bending down to sit to get a good view of the cage from where she was sitting.

Slowly she waited for the one person she has been searching to emerge into the lighted area near the cage.

After it seemed like a lifetime she heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs slowly from the entrance of the shelter. A man appeared into the light that shone in front of the cage. The man entered the cage hitting the dirty clothes from the stool onto the dirt floor with menace. Then with his shoulders slumped he sat on the stool with his arms on his knees holding his head in his hands.

Looking at the man sitting there in despair. Her anger started boiling of the injustice done to him and everyone she loved. "Don't worry," she thoughts.. "I will save you. If it's the last thing I do on this mission."

As she continued gazing at the man. She watched as he looks up in her direction. Holding her breath in hopes he does not see her. Of course he can't see her.. Dumb dumb.. He can sense her. Please she prayed don't give me away.

Suddenly she heard another set of loud footsteps coming down the wooden stairs. A woman emerged in the light in front of the cage. She approaches the door of the cage slamming it hard. Which was the only sound that rattled as she put the lock back into place.

Zelena gazing at the man inside the cage with venom in her voice stating, "Hope you rot in hell, Doll!"

The man lifted his head turning to look at the witch. A sarcastic grin emerged on his face."You will regret this dearie," he taunted her with an evil stare under his long locks of his hair.

"We will see Rumpelstiltskin, " she retorted back to him. Turning she stomped back up the stairs. The next sound you heard was a screeching of metal doors closing then a loud bang.

* * *

The figure in the dark could only watch at the scene unfolded in front of her. She waited patiently of not moving a muscle or a breath out of her mouth. She could not afford any mistakes for this is a onetime thing she could do for her family.

Hearing a whisper from the man saying, "Belle, I miss you."

She could only close her eyes to the sound of his endearment. It was a wonderful sound hearing about her mother from this man. Letting go of her breath she was holding.

Hearing a movement with a loud crash. She opened her eyes. Between the shelves her gaze on Rumpelstiltskin standing in the cage holding onto the bars staring at her. Behind him she could see the stool was the sound of the crash as it stood loop sided on the floor.

"I can't see you, he retorted loudly, "However I can hear you dearie, Come out and face me!" At the last words he rattled the cage in anger.

Slowly she got up from her position moving around the shelves. Staying in the darkness she debated to move forward for a moment or two then finally with resolve. Using her magic she removed the invisible spell. Moving forward into the light to stand in front of the cage.

In the light she could see his amber eyes shine with evil intent from inside the cage. Distracted of the eyes of her father gazing at her for the first time. Not realizing she stood so close to the cage. The next movement was him rushing forward reaching out grabbing her cloak from between the bars pulling her to him.

"What can I do for you dearie?" he spitted out to her in her face.

He had sense the other power in the room earlier before Zelena came down the stairs. After being in here for months at end of this dungeon he liked to call it. It was new yet he thought he imagined it till he heard the brush of air escaping from this figure mouth.

Now gazing into the face of the cloaked individual in front of him. His hands relaxed from the hold of the bunched up cloak he held. For a brief moment he thought he was seeing a Belle in front of him except the amber eyes was not blue.

The girl froze at the hold he had on her. Slowly she moved her hands to remove the hood of the cloak. Once the hood fell back her gaze met his eyes.

"Do you mind letting me go," she asked quietly.

"Why should I?" he retorted with venom.

"I have been sent here to get you out," she answered.

At those words he released her cloak stepping back into the cage watching the girl waiting in silence.

Looking down of fixing the cloak to get the wrinkles out of it. She peaked from under her lashes saying, "My name is Phoenix, The gatekeeper of Oz. I have been sent here by Glenda to release you."

Rumpelstiltskin started giggling in his imp's evil way. Waving his hand at her. He advised her, "There has been no gatekeeper for over a thousand years dearie. Try again."

Looking at him knowing he wouldn't believe her but she had to try.

"I can prove it to you," she voiced with conviction.

First secure the area as she was taught from her family. Turning from him to look up the stairs at the metal doors. Her amber eyes glowed as she opened her full powers to the man in the room. Opening her hands she waved it towards the hinges of the doors to release fire. In a matter of minutes she melted the doors completely to the ground then placing a magical ward in the shelter to block all magical objects and magic from entering the room.

Rumpelstiltskin watched the young girl with slanted eyes to see what she was going to do. As her powers opened to him. His eyes opened wider with a gasp from his lips of the power he felt in the room. Suddenly a sense of relief in his body made him stumbled on his feet in which he grabbed the cage bars to his right to keep standing up.

When he got his bearings to glance up at the girl in front of him once again. She was entering the cage.

"The dagger is are no longer controlling you unless you leave this room," she stated to him. Reaching out with her hand with a smile that emerged from her face.

"Take my hand and allow me to get you away from here to Belle," she whispered to him.

He blinked at her in confusion of still feeling the power she exploded to him just a moment ago. Shaking his head to clear his mind. So much power. What potential can this child wield to everyone.

Boom! Boom!

The sound radiated from outside the metal doors. The two people inside didn't have to be told that Zelena was trying to get in but was still being unsuccessful as they heard the third sound of Boom.

"Please we don't have time. Take my hand," she said with a hurry sigh. She didn't want to force him to go with her. The magical powers of him and Zelena was even too much for her to handle in a magical fight.

Finally he gazed at the hand in front of him as he comprehended the words she said to him. Making his decision at last he reached for her hand.

* * *

Outside the welded metal doors of the shelter. Zelena kept using her magic hitting the doors to get in. She had felt the great power from in the house as the magical person placed the wards of where Rumpelstiltskin was being kept.

Lifting her hand once again placing all her magic into the metal doors.

The sound of metal screeching as slowly the doors were being pulled apart slowly from the ground. Like peeling a banana apart to the skin. Once she was able to get an opening to enter.

Rushing down the stairs. A quite room is what she received of the cage door was open swinging back and forth as a mockery that her once prized prisoner was now gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Book of Dark Magic Shadows**

**Definition:**

**Gatekeeper - A strong magical being born of unique talents.**

**Talents:**

**Control minds and souls.**

**Block magical artifacts**

**To control time and space.**

**Use all 4 elements of the earth as weapons.**

**Ability to open other realms to visit.**

**Weakness: Unknown**

**Last Born Gatekeeper: 112 A.D.**

**Last Known Gatekeeper: "Merlin"**

**Death of Gatekeeper Merlin: Unknown**

**Parents of Gatekeeper Merlin: Unknown**

**Fact:**

**** Extremely dangerous and handle with caution****

* * *

Whoosh was the only sound heard in the silent street. Across from them stood a shop named Mr. Gold Pawn Shop. Two figures in a squatted position in the center of the street looking like statues only being attached by the hands that were clamped together began to move slowly.

Phoenix held onto Rumpelstiltskin's hand in a tight grip while staring at him. She could see he was fighting the thrall of the dagger but knew they couldn't stay long in the open.

Looking worried into the sky. She asked , "Can you stand Rumpelstiltskin?"

He looked up at her and blinked. His thoughts to himself. It was the first time since he took Bae into his arms in the Enchanted Forest that he had his powers being fully returned to him without the dagger.

He replied, "Absolutely!"

Phoenix remained with her tight grip and held on when they fully stood. "I can't release you yet for if I do she will find us," she stated, "We gotta move".

She started pulling toward the shop however he stopped in his tracks. Saying firmly," We can't have Belle involved." She turns with a stare over her shoulder, " We have to involve her, she's needed," saying hurriedly, "I'll explain when we are safe."

With a tug she pulled him towards the shop. With a wave of her hand she opened the locked door. Inside the store was dark but a but a single light in the back room was on lighted dimly. Once she got him inside.

She released him to turn towards the door. Slowly working her hands in an up and down motion. He watched as she worked her magic and could feel she was putting up a protection shield onto the place. .

After a moment she turned to face him suggesting with a whisper, " You may want to let her know we are here and a change out of those clothes. "

He looked at her thinking. This girl is special another mystery to solve.

"Thank you, " he sincerely responded turning away to walk to the back room.

Rumbella looked around in the room. Eyes shining she could see many magic objects within the store along with old artifacts. Her magic started pulsing and feeling their connection. Thinking. Everything is here as I remembered.

Smiling she moved forward into the shop looking at the different items. Seeing a black bag behind the counter she bent down to snatch it up. Gazing further to see what could help them on this mission.

Behold on the shelf she could see a 3 handle candle in the center. "Lumiere!" she whispers softly. Definitely will need your help again old friend. She reached up and placed hin into the bag. Continuing on her search she sees the wizard wand in display. Moving forward she removes it from the display case into the bag. Seeing nothing else to assist them. She sees a stool going forward she on the stool to wait for the people in the other room.

Rumpelstiltskin walks into the backroom taking off the jacket determine to rid of the clothes immediately. In the process he stops and sees Belle on the bed with books around her sleeping.

To not waste any time, using his magic he changes he changes his clothes to the leather boots, pants and silk black shirt. Knowing a plan is going to be needed might as well be comfortable. He thoughts.

Slowly he walks toward the figure on the bed reaching the side of the bed. He knees down beside her. Gazing on her seeing a hair was laying over her cheek. He gently moved it away to place it behind her ear. Moving closer to her ear. He whispers, "Belle".

She slowly awakens from her slumber of dreaming of Rumple in her arms. As her sleepy eyes open. For a brief moment she was startled to see a dark figure bending over her where she laid. A scream stuck was in process till she heard her name being repeated once again from this figure blocking the light in the room.

Blinking again to get a focus of the figure in her eye sight she watched as it moved. Finally her mind acknowledge to whom the person was in front of her.

Immediately her arms reached up around his neck in a grip hold. Knowing she probably thinks it's a dream. His arms moved around her shoulders pulling her closely to him. Bending down slowly not to startle her further. He started kissing her. As it progressed it became more passionately.

He knew he had to stop cause time was an essence but so long without her he wasn't sure if he could stop.

During the process of the kiss. She realized it was not a dream and he was here. Somehow he escaped from the witch. Not wasting a second more. She reaches up to run her hands further into his hair moaning.

Finally he releases her from the kiss for a brief moment. Putting his forehead onto hers breathing heavenly. Both staring at each other. Eyes showing desire and promises.

"Hey!" he remarks with a grin

She replied back, "Hey!" with a smile.

Gods she's beautiful! he thoughts. Getting off his knees he settles next to her on the cot. Reaching down he drags her to him. "As much as I want to continue this sweetheart but we have to go." he whispers.

Removing her left hand from his hair to his cheek. Just to feel his face. With the contact he turns to her palm placing a kiss. Feeling those real lips on her. She sits up further to pull him to her. Getting him into another kiss. He gave in to her demand for another passionate kiss.

After a moment Rumpelstiltskin pulls away. "Sweetheart," he interrupted. .

"I know but I couldn't resist." she acknowledging him with her right hand running into his hair caressing it as she went.

Each looked at the other than a little laugh escaped from them.

"Come on" he stated as he released her out of his arms. He once knelt down again next to cot to place her shoes onto her feet for her.

As he completed the process his gaze came up and saw the siren smile that was always made her a beautiful woman to him. His heart missed a beat. Instead of getting up, he moved forward to place his arms around her waist to pull her to him in an embrace.

She was never one to lose an opportunity to touch him. Her hands began an relax motion as her hands moved into his hair. His face was turned to her with a peaceful look as he watched her continuing her touch on him.

"Um!" A voice was heard with some coughing. "Excuse me!" from the doorway.

Both turned to the sound of the person speaking.

Standing only about 5 foot in height was a young girl in her early teens dressed in an outfit of buckskin clothes for battle like the ones made in the Enchanted Forrest during the ogre wars.

Belle turned to Rumple and seeing a similar outfit on him yet in black. Knew it was time to get up. However she wanted answers.

"Rumple how?" she asks.

A frown was on his face of the interruption. Turning to her. "Our little friend here got me out." he answered her. With reluctance he got off the floor to stand up. Reaching down pulling Belle onto her feet. Letting go of her hands as she stood.

She moved forward to put her arms around his waist to hold onto him. He couldn't resist of not returning the hug.. Knowing both of them needed the contact.

Phoenix standing at the doorway can only watch seeing the love between them shining like a north star in the sky. She could only smile knowing this was worth the trip of making it happen.

Knowing they had an audience looking on, turning sideways to face the girl.

He asked, "How is the barrier holding around the building?"

She advised, " Standing firm and strong however I still need get to the others to warn them before the attack comes and it will come now that you are free."

He looked at her sensing she was not telling everything to him. Gatekeeper.. They haven't been around for over a thousand years since Merlin. No one knows how the they are born or how they possess majority of their abilities. Those before Merlin were wiped out in the magic history books from good to bad. Considering their talents he wasn't surprised. Gatekeepers was superior to all in the magic world. Only info he could find was in the vault of the Dark One with a small passage from the book of Dark Magic Shadows with a small fact to it:

**(Fact: ** Extremely dangerous and handle with caution**)**

At one time he thought he could bring a child with the qualities listed but wiped it out of his mind. No matter how evil the Dark One he may be the man inside could not and would not condemn or control a child to do his bidding. Besides not all their abilities could be found. The one ingredient of how to determine if they was a gatekeeper still remains a mystery even to this day. Which is why they were consider a myth in all of the realms.

Yet. Why Snow White's baby? How did Zelena decipher the laws of time travel? From his point of view this young girl may hold the key. Why Now? Where did she come from? Although OZ is another realm, the magic this girl posses is somehow connected to him. That he is sure of and needed to find out.

Watching the man in front of her. She knew he wanted answers yet she couldn't give it to him at least not yet. It wasn't time. Her mission was not finished till everything is in placed before the final battle happens. Then and only then will he knows who I am and where I come from. Getting his trust will not be easy.

Making a decision. "Since we don't have much time, I'm asking if you can hold your questions till I return. " she asks them. "The protection spell on the building will hide you from her along with the control of the dagger till I return."

Feeling the magic surrounding them he knew this young girl had more power than two Zelenas put together along with him. Yet he wanted answers of where and why she came now.

Belle looking at the two talking made for them.

"Go!" she stated "We will wait for you."

He stiffened turning his gaze to her to say something. She only turned to him placing only two fingers to his lips. He stopped in mid breath of his words. Knowing he couldn't deny her after all this time.

Some part of Belle knew something was special about this girl standing there. If this young girl can get Rumple away from the witch then she was very powerful indeed. Besides she wanted more time alone with him for a bit longer before the others came.

Seeing her mother had it in hand. She responded with a smile, "Thank you! Shouldn't be no more than an hour or two." Swirling from them in the room she exited to go back into the main shop to prepare her departure.

As she entered back into the room. She picked up the black bag from the floor containing the items she picked up not long ago. Moving to the front door she placed the bag there to be ready of her return.

Not wanting to open the door of fearing to break the protection spell she just placed. Looking around her surroundings judging the center of the would be a good spot to open a portal to go to her next destination. Before she started to open the portal.

A voice sounded from the entrance of the backroom.

Turning to see her father standing there. Her eyes giving him acknowledge she heard him.

He walked towards with a folded note from his fingertips.

"You will need this?" he stated " I assume you are heading to see Regina.?"

Nodding her answer. She reached out for the note to take it. His hand grasped her wrist tightly. Looking up at him of the contact.

"I expect answers when you return!" he stated firmly.

Not wanting to delay the situation she once again nodded. Releasing her he stepped back as she moved to the center of the room. Opening her magic a bluish yellow circle slowly appeared from her fingertips . As she watched it grow bigger till she was able to enter it.

Turning her head to look over her shoulder seeing the couple of standing near the counter.

Her only response, "Be back soon."

Before her gaze moved from them to the lighted portal. She stepped in and disappeared in a blink of an eye.


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter everyone. **

**I am introducing the other OUAT characters into my storyline. Not easy since each character is different. I hope I brought out the best of them so far in this chapter...lol.. .Next chapter will continue to awaken Henry and breaking the curse.. Chapter 5 and 6 will be out sooner than you think... Let me know what you think so far. **

**I do not own the work of OUAT. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

Down a few blocks from Mr. Gold Pawn Shop in Storybrooke in front of an apartment building another bluish and yellow light started to appear small growing rounder and bigger. Phoenix once again stepped out of the portal for the second time that night.

Looking around in all directions. She cautiously looking to see if any of the flying monkeys are around. Knowing this was the beginning of the army that the witch had amassed during the Witch wars in the Enchanted Forrest and Oz. Wanting to ensure all was clear. She entered the building moving past the locked doors and taking the cautious climb up the stairs to reach the Charming's residence.

She didn't lie to Rumpelstiltskin of not going to see Regina. It was just she needed to start here first. This is where it will all began with the book to jog Henry's memories. Without him believing in magic this battle will end before it began.

Stopping at the door of the residence. "This is not going to be easy, " she mumbles. She knew they may not believe her but Emma and Snow was the ones she needed now more than ever. She knew they were inside due to she can feel the magic reflecting from Emma and the baby.

Drawing her cloak over her head. Taking a deep breath. Reaching up she knocks on the door and steps back.

The door opened and appeared Prince Charming there with a sword unsheathed looking at her. "Who are you?" he asked.

"A friend," she whispers, "I need to see Snow White. I have a message for her."

Charming looking at her warily. With the wicked witch and the flying monkeys running around here in Storybrooke its best to be cautious of everyone. Looking at the young woman in front of him in a brown cloak hiding her face in the dark hallway. Raised alarm bells in his mind. "Remove your cloak," he ordered.

Removing the hood of the cloak from her head, Her amber eyes gazing into her true love's father face with a smile. Cautiously she slowly untied the cloak around her neck to remove it while watching him. Removing it onto her left arm. She opened her arms wide in a peace stance to show she was not armed.

Seeing no weapon. Charming lowered his sword then stepping out to look around. Seeming satisfied with the situation. He sidestep at the open door to allow the girl to enter.

Walking into the studio flat. Her gaze was focused on the people sitting at the table.

As she entered Emma and Snow who was drinking coffee stopped talking to see the new person entering the apartment.

Silence was in the air. For a moment Phoenix froze with so many memories with them. Most of those were memories were good of giving advice, encouragement and mostly love in their presence.

Snapping out of the memories . Knowing they was seeing a stranger. She expected it. Taking a small breath to gain her confidence back. Have to complete this mission.

"Snow, we got a visitor wanting to see you," Charming declared. Who still holding onto his sword just as a precaution. He had walked around the girl after closing the door to stand next to Snow.

Snow looking at the young girl in curiosity but was also memorized of how pretty she was in the looks that was unfamiliar to her yet not. Seeing the clothes on the young woman. She knew this person was not from this world. With a spark of interest of who is this mystery person.

She asked, "Your name child?"

Taking a bow in front of her. She responded, "Your majesty. My name is Phoenix., I am the gatekeeper of OZ. I have been sent here to help you to get rid of the witch and to bring balance back to this realm. Before I go further with your questions please allow me a moment."

Moving to place the cloak on to the coach that was right beside of her. Quickly turning using her magic waving her hands onto the room to sound proof if along with protection. The only sound was the two windows nearby that was open to let a breeze into the room. Slamming shut and locking by an unseen force.

Immediately Emma jumped up pulling her gun out along with Charming jumping in front of Snow to protect her.

Turning to them after everything is in place. "I am not here to hurt you. Just needed to make sure we have privacy from the witch," she stated in an ensure voice.

Not surprising they didn't let down their guard from where they was standing. Thinking. A great what a way to start this. Urgh.

Standing lost in her thoughts in the hallway waiting for them to relax. Watching their expressions. As she seen them letting down their guard. She sighed a quick breath. Thank god they are trusting her at least a little.

All of a sudden she felt a cold steel at her throat and froze.

"Not a nice way to make an entrance, Mate?" Hook voiced from her back.

"I would put that way, Mate!" she said with annoying look with a smirk on her face, "before I hurt you with it."

"Ah now love that's not a good way to speak to me," Hook smoothly walking around her with the sword at her throat.

"Hook!" Emma exclaimed shocked as she put her gun away. .

Looking at Hook in his pirate garment. She started laughing inside. Same ole Uncle Hook. Trying to get a drop on her. Let's see if he can handle what I do. Her smile still placed on her face. She snapped her fingers where once he had his sword in his hands was now in hers. With a whoosh of skill of a sword master she twirled the sword around with a few practice swings and then dropped the sword downward with a bang into the floor.

The sword vibrated back and forth while stuck between the tiles of the floor. she leaned her hands onto the sword. "You was saying, Captain," she voiced while smiling broadly at him.

Hook only could back up to the group with his hand and hook in the air admitting defeat. Although she knew by his face he was waiting his chance again to attack her.

Snow got up pushing everyone aside to approach her. Seeing the skill of the magic and sword that everyone would have been dead long time ago. Needing to know. Is this person the hope we needed? To save everyone and her unborn child? Why now? Answers are needed and she was determined to get them.

"Who sent you to help us?" "Why now and not before?" " How did you get here?" she questioned.

"Glenda, the good witch south of Oz," she answering honestly, "To stop the witch before any more damage is done by her."

Technically Glenda did send her to change the past in a certain time period but she changed that when she released Rumpelstiltskin. Damn the consequences. She was going to save her father one way or another even if it killed her.

Realizing the girl ignored the question of how she got here. Thinking a certain mystery surrounds this girl for sure. Snow went to ask the question again when everyone froze of the voice.

"What's going on in here?" A sleepy Henry walking into the room rubbing his eyes, "Heard all this banging and got up."

Phoenix turned to the sound of his voice. For a brief moment in time she was shocked to see Henry so young. The Henry she knew was a man in his late twenties and was the last face she saw before she came here. To recover she stepped back a few steps from the sword away from everyone. Closing her eyes and breathing slowly she finally opened her eyes.

She can see everyone looking at her cautiously except for Henry who looked around curiously of the attention to the girl standing in the living room.

"Hey Kid!" Emma saying shakily, "Just a friend departing some news."

"Yeah, Well how come David got a sword in his hand and that sword is in the floor?" Henry pointing to the sword in the tiles.

"Umm..umm," Emma stuttering finally gave up to look at her parents for help.

Snow and Charming along with Hook looked at Henry and at Phoenix trying to debate of what could be said to young Henry who didn't have his memories yet returned to him.

Seeing the turmoil of everyone. Phoenix stepped forward and with a wave of her hand. She froze him in place.

"I'm sorry to freeze him everyone," with sadness in her voice. "We don't have much time. I need you to bring Regina and Robin Hood here fast as possible. I am here to help you get your memories back from the missing year you lost."

Snow every bit a regal and a commander as she was in her land. Looked at the girl and finally turned to Emma commanding, "Call Regina to have her come magically outside the door. Make sure you tell her to use magic to pretend she's still there at home for Zelena."

Phoenix graciously nodded her thanks to Snow at her words.

"Where do we start?" Charming asked while looking at Snow. Both in one mind and soul thinking alike.

"Give me a moment," Phoenix asked. Using her magic searching for the book. There you are.

"Be right back," she exclaimed. Poofing away from the room. Startling everyone.

"Now who does she remind you of guys?" Charming saying loudly.

Hook shuddering replied, " Rumpelstiltskin!"

"Exactly!" Charming grimaced.

Staring at them with disapproval on her face. "If she can help us get our memories back then I am all for it," Snow stated firmly to them.

Emma was watching everyone while dialing the number of Regina's house.

* * *

**Regina's House **

Regina was enjoying a nightcap with Robin Hood in front of a fire-place. Both been talking about their relationships in the past. When suddenly they was interrupted with a call came onto her cellular phone.

"What?" her voice annoyed of the interruption.

"Regina, Um We need you over here as soon as possible. Something has changed," Emma stated urgently."

Regina stiffened immediately. From the sound of her voice it was not a good thing.

"Give us a few minutes then we will be there," Regina replied

"Umm .. Make sure you use your magic to get here outside the apartment door?" Emma stated, "And something of a spell to pretend you are still there at the house!"

Hearing the unusual request. Regina sat up readily from where she was sitting. Being unusual meant her sister was involved.

"Okay," she confirmed. Hanging up the phone with a snap of her fingers over the phone.

Turning to Robin who was looking at her questionably. He knew something was up by the tone of her voice during the call.

"We got to go," she advised, " Something urgent with the Charmings."

"Let me get Roland!" Robin was stating as he was getting up to go get his son.

Regina watched as he left the room. Thinking on the call she had questions. Why using her magic when she could drive? Or appear magically outside the door instead in the apartment? What had change? Is Henry okay?She wasn't sure of what was happening. Yet a mystery she will uncover when getting there. Getting up from the sofa. She began to cast a spell of cloning herself, Robin and Roland still in the home.

Standing in the hallway after casting the spell. She wondered if her sister was involved. More than likely. Having her here in Storybrooke was putting everyone on edge.

"You Ready!" Robin clearing his throat from the staircase as he descended with Roland in one arm and the crossbow in his other hand.

She turned to him with a smile. Walking towards them to place her hand on his arm.

"Ready?" she asked.

He only nodded.

Using her magic around them with purple smoke covering them. They disappeared in the hallway from the mansion.

* * *

**Charming Residence**

Emma finished the call to Regina and was startled when another poof of magic showing the young girl appearing in the living room with a brown storage box in her arms.

Putting the box down onto the couch and stepping back. Looking at the box she can feel the book is there but hidden from her. Another gift of the gatekeepers of making this book when they needed it the most. She knew only Snow can obtain it. It has been foretold in the history book she was the keeper of this book before the rule of the Gatekeepers would emerge once again to take over. Only seeing the book once in her lifetime she was always in awe of the book.

Suddenly feeling magic outside the apartment door. Out of reflex an orange ball of fire emerged from her right hand. She then placed her body in a fighting stance. She looked at the door slowly moved in a better defense to stand in front of everyone. Waiting and preparing for an attack.

A knock came at the door.

Charming watched the girl as she moved to defend everyone without thought of herself of being attacked from behind.

Making a decision. While holding the sword he walked around her to look out the door peep-hole to see Regina and Robin standing there waiting.

"It's Regina and Robin everyone," he advised. Going to open the door.

"Wait," Phoenix spoke, "Allow me to remove the protection spell."

Charming halted his hand at the door nob to wait for the signal to open it. Using her magic the ball of fire disappeared and she removed the spell from the door.

"Go head," she said.

Charming opened the door quickly to let Regina and Robin inside. Once inside he slammed the door shut then turning back to the girl behind him. Waving her hand once again to replace the protection spell back once again.

Startled of the magic coming from this mystery girl. Immediately Regina had an orange fire-ball in her hand ready to battle the strange-looking dressed girl in front of her. Feeling the protection spell being placed on the door and upon entering saw Henry frozen. Her defense went on high alert.

Expecting her Aunt Regina of this move. Phoenix snapped her fingers. The ball of fire that Regina had disappeared. With quick reflex moving to the side protecting Charming who was at her back. Her hand was in a fist in the air as if holding something tight. Using her magic to hold Regina's magic in a tight grip.

"Regina no!" Snow shouted and stepping in between the girl and Regina.

Regina who was straining of feeling her magic being trapped by this young girl surprised her. She is quick. she thoughts. Never having someone move that fast got her worried and mad at the same time.

Hearing the voice of Snow, she stepped back breathing hard. The only expression on her face was her lifting her eyebrow at the girl while staring of a challenge.

Phoenix looked back at her as well with that challenge look. Knowing her mentor for so many years she always demanded her to do perfection and show no weakness when confronted.

"She is here to help us get our memories back, " Snow said urgently, "She's a friend!"

"No friend would freeze Henry," she seethed between her teeth of the words.

"I know.. I know but he came in unexpectedly in the room so she put him in place till you arrived before releasing him" Snow soothing voice to her with a worried look on her face.

Regina stood back to look at everyone in the room.

"And you believe this girl," Regina demanded to know. Her gaze going back to the girl once again. Always loving the challenge placed in front of her of an adversary to battle with.

"Regina, Let's hear them out," Robin voiced behind her. Looking over her shoulder at him Regina could see he had his cross-bow pointed at the girl over her shoulder ready to shoot if needed.

An impish grin came on the girl's face as she was looking at Robin. Snapping her fingers. She took the crossbow and Roland from his arms.

Everyone gasped and turned to the girl.

Looking at the crossbow and Roland in her arms. Her gaze turned to Regina and Robin from across the room with a smile. Placing the crossbow onto the couch behind her. Continuing still looking at them.

"You know I don't like weapons pointed at me," she stated firmly to them.

Both Robin and Regina looking upset of the situation and now with concern of her holding Roland.

"Especially if a child is in the area of any kind of battle," she continued "They are to be cherished and hidden from harm."

"Don't you agree?" she questioned them with a loving look at the child in her arms.

"Agreed!" Charming stated firmly from behind her.

Phoenix turned to look at him smiling. Offered the sleeping boy into his arms as a peace-offering. He placed the sword down next to the couch to take him into his harms.

She turned back to everyone. Seeing Snow smiling broadly at her of how she handled the situation. Everyone else relaxed with a sign of relief on their faces.

"Now can we begin to get your memories back of your lost year," she stated firmly.

"Let's do that!" Snow agreed.

Her attention went to Snow and was glad she learned that strategy from her of how to bring peace when needed in any situation. Turning to the box on the couch. She lifted it up to walk into the kitchen placing it onto the table.

Snow saw it was her storage box with a puzzled look on her face. then looked at the girl.

The girl gaze was on the box.

"In the last curse you gave a book to Henry to believe in fairy tales," as she began her tale, "In which he made Emma here believe to break the curse with true love's kiss. However now its Emma who believes but not Henry."

Her eyes looked up at Emma from across the table. "You need to get him to believe in magic. Once he believes then the true love's kiss can break this new curse," She advised, "Be warned once it happens the witch will know the curse is broken and will come to attack."

Turning to Regina who came forward listening. She reached into her small bag from her waist pulling a note out. She handed it to Regina.

"Rumpelstiltskin told me to give you this," as she continued, "as a peace-offering if we were to clash as we did moments ago."

Regina took the note and opened it:

**Regina,**

**If you receive this note from our little friend in front of you. Claims to be a Gatekeeper of Oz. Remember the story of the Gatekeepers. I will continue to research for confirmation to our little friends tale. **

**For now I am with Belle under a protection spell till we meet up**.

**R.**

Knowing her mentors writing. She could not dispute the handwriting. Besides listening to the girl made perfect sense of how to end this curse. Gatekeeper hmmm. They were a myth but she remembered the legend of how they were the superior magical beings of all the realms. Something to be feared and yet awed of them. She felt the power of the girl and knew she was far stronger than her and could easily killed her.

Needing more questions answered. Her sharp gaze went to Emma across the room. As If the same thoughts they both she turned to the girl.

"Gatekeeper of Oz?" she questioned the girl.

Phoenix knew the time of questions were coming again.

"Yes!"

"Your name?"

"Phoenix"

"Your mission?"

"To stop the witch and bring balance back to the realms."

"You was not born in OZ was you?"

"No!"

"What realm are you from?"

No answer.

"Who are your parents?"

No answer.

"How did you get here?"

No answer.

"To help us we need answers girl," Regina demanded harshly.

"Regina," Snow whispers.

"What is a gatekeeper?" Emma asked confused.

Regina looked at everyone.

Regina began, " They are magical beings a thousand years ago to have unlimited power. They controlled the most heartily of the best magic in the world of both dark and light magic. Control of time travel, possession of the soul, all elements of the earth and magical objects. All magic that we are advised that can't be done. They can do."

" Basically your worst nightmare" she ended, "Am I right so far girl?"

Phoenix stared at her hard hating the word girl every time she said it. Reminded her of her lessons when learning her magic when she was younger.

"Phoenix?," Snow with a gentle voice, "We need to know?"

Emma spoke at this point again, " That is not her real name Mary Margaret."

Emma and Regina both stared down at her hard. Phoenix was cursing at Emma in her mind. Damn truthsayer urghh.. Wished I had that ability. Hands clenching by her sides.

Seeing the body language of the girl. Regina started her evil smiling at the young girl. Got you little girl.

"Your real name girl?" Regina demanded again

She smiled back at her challenging, "You know a name has power."

"Your name girl?" questioned again with anger.

"Not telling!" she answered.

Snow seeing this was not going anywhere with everyone. Walking up to the young girl placing her hands on the girl's cheeks to have her gaze directly at her.

"Your name child?" she asked softly.

Looking at Snow eyes she could see where her true love's eye coloring came from.. She couldn't lie to Snow. She turned her eyes downward looking at the floor.

She asked softly, "May I?" Looking up at her and at her stomach. Not knowing why but it seemed to ease the girl of her request.

She nodded.

Reaching with her powers placing her hand onto the belly of Snow White. She was connected to the child.

"Hello my love," she said softly to him in telepathy. He responded back to her with images of love and courage.

Finally she released the connection and her hand to look up at Snow White.

Smiling sadly but with confidence in her voice,

"My name is Rumbella!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay the curse everyone has not been broken yet. However you do get a history on Rumbella.**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

In the room you could hear different reactions to the name starting with Hook remarks, "Oh hell, she is related to the Crocodile." Which Snow giving him the dirty look for that remark.

"Crap," Emma with a surprised whisper.

Charming and Robin ever bit of a gentlemen kept their mouths shut.

Once the name was mentioned, Regina started to unravel the puzzle quickly. Looking closely at the girl features. She could see the bone structure from Belle and have Rumpelstiltskin's brown eyes. Gatekeeper hmm. Then it clicked. She is not from this time period. Regina face soften at this point. She knew that Rumpelstiltskin let alone Belle would not allow their child to come back here meant something drastic has happened in the time line.

At this point, Snow had gotten the same idea as Regina. Releasing Rumbella's face.

"Tell us what has happened for you to come here?" Snow asked softly.

Rumbella looked at everyone in the room and then walked towards the window to look outside. Seeing the clock tower in the distance frozen in place again for this curse. Trying to debate to tell the full story or not..

Regina knew it had to be bad if she went to Oz. She approached the girl and placed her right hand onto the girl's left shoulder and turned her towards her.

"Tell us?" she asked.

Rumbella looked at her and then turned to the others.

"It's a long story," she said sadly.

"Well then since we are all here, let's get comfortable to hear it but before we do" Snow advised, "Ummm.. Can we get Henry here unfrozen first?"

At that remark, Rumbella smiled.

"Sure"

Using her right hand with a circle motion. She released Henry.

Henry started blinking and stumbled backwards away from the girl and Regina. Having to see and hear everything. He looked at Emma. "Mom," with a terrified voice and walked to her.

"Henry it's okay," Emma with a soothing voice and reaching to hold him.

Snow had already turned to the storage box. She opened it and removed the book labeled "Once Upon A Time" and placed it onto the table. Snow turned to her and looking with a question look of what to do next.

"Emma, you got to get him to believe," said Rumbella.

Emma turned to Henry and placing him at arm's length looking at him directly in his face.

"Henry do you believe in magic?" she asked.

Henry was hesitant at first.

"Yes," he replied slowly

Emma turned and picked up the book. Before giving the book to Henry she asked, "Do you believe in me?"

Henry with a strong and firm voice, "Yes I do Mom?"

"Take the Book"

Henry reached up and took the book from her hands.

Immediately Henry felt all his memories returning from when he met his Mom till the curse was broken to Neverland until now. Feeling like he came out of a dream.

"Mom," he said to Emma.

Looking around and seeing Regina across the room. "Mom, " with a smile excited voice. He ran over to hug her. Regina gave a happy smile and holding onto him. She could see his recognition for the first time since he returned back to Storybrooke. She was reaching up to kiss his forehead. When she heard the firm voice behind her, "Don't!"

Regina froze and turned to her with a frown.

"Not yet," Rumbella said sheepishly with a smile, "If you kiss him you will break the curse."

Regina looked at her with a surprise look on her face.

"Me?" she asked.

Rumbella nodded with a smile.

"You're kidding right?" Regina questioned.

"Nope!" Rumbella with a happy grin.

Stilling holding onto Henry, Regina looked at her confused.

"Only light magic can do true's love kiss?" she said.

"Remember evil is made not born. So can evil become good with the right incentive." Rumbella advised with a smile still on her face.

"So that means she can be a hero and not a villain?" Henry asked with a grin.

Rumbella laughed and nodding.

"Cool!" Henry with grin still on his face.

Regina started smiling and looked up at Robin. Robin at this point had Roland in his arms since Charming passed him over to him was smiling at her.

Rumbella looked at Snow, Charming, Hook and Emma across the room were all smiling broadly for the first time hearing the news. She knew it was a gift to give them that information. Cause it was good magic she learned from Regina as well as bad depending on the way it was handled.

"Now to your story," Charming asked Rumbella.

"Okay"

"Before you start, you are Rumpelstiltskin and Belle's daughter?"

"I am!"

"Wow!" Charming with surprise.

Snow knew this girl's story will not be good one of what has happened. Yet the tale needs to be told. She knew the history has now been rewritten for her being here. She walked over into the kitchen to start making coffee. Looking as it will be a long night. She placed coffee cups around for everyone on the table.

"When you are ready Rumbella?" Snow stated.

Rumbella came to the table and sat down Picking up the coffee cup she twirled it around in her hands. She sighs..

"It began when everyone left the first curse and returned to the Enchanted Forest. Once you arrived Zelena had already controlled your castle and was on a mission to change time to ensure everyone would not exist starting with Regina. One of those ingredients is your son, Snow," looking at Snow across the table.

"She needed a powerful magical being from true love to combine everything. However with Rumpelstiltskin and Glenda's help you learned only light magic can hurt her. Only strongest light magic at that time period was Emma but she was here and not there. So you, Regina and Charming here reacted the curse again to get back to Storybrooke, " stated looking at Snow.

She looked at Hook with a smile, "Thank you for responding to the pigeon message. My brother I know would always be grateful in your debt of getting that memory potion to Emma. "

Hook nodded at the thanks.

"When everyone arrived here they had lost the missing year. Thanks to Zelena. All that you learned so far of what I have revealed with the book and true love's kiss. Everyone came together and figured it out. "

Hearing this Regina hugged Henry to her side.

"Then Zelena got a hold of your heart Regina, Charming's courage and my father's brain well actually his thoughts that he spinned away into gold. The last piece was the baby to be born. " she advised looking at everyone. " It was not Emma who changed everything. It was you Regina in which you chose to change your destiny. Instead of using dark magic on her you used light magic to stop her. "

Snow got up and poured the coffee into everyone's cup. Rumbella took a drink before continuing.

"Everyone thought it was over. My father was free and Zelena was locked up. Somehow Zelena got out and obtained the dagger from my mother. Zelena tried to have my father to kill her but instead it backfired. You see my mom was already pregnant so when I connected with my father for the first time. I broke the spell of the dagger and before my father could gain his other powers.. She killed him in front of my mother." said with a sad smile.

"However no one knew my mother had magic. She used a spell to destroy the curse on Storybrooke to send everyone back so that her magic can save him. It was too late. Then the Witch wars started. For about 14 years in the Enchanted Forest battled with the witch and her allies multiple times to ensure the prophecy could be fulfilled."

Taking a pause, " You see my mother found the prophecy in my father's castle that was hidden from him.. Over a 1, 000 years ago.. It was told a truest believer of strong magic would guide the gatekeepers return to end all wars in the realms." she stated to let that information sink in to everyone listening.

"Four gatekeepers were born not including myself during the Witch Wars. I started my training at the age of 4 and continued till the last battle in the Enchanted Forest which was about three years ago. Zelena had gained so much power at this point and we were over powered. I was ordered to open a portal to have the gatekeepers to escape to Oz and continue our training there under Glenda. Myself and one gatekeeper along with the truest believer made it through. "

She stopped and saw the horror on all their faces of what would have happened if she hadn't come here.

"Glenda continued our training but Zelena came to Oz to destroy us with her army. Glenda and her three sisters battled for us till they were destroyed. The last request from Glenda was to stop my mother from doing the spell. "

"You changed the time period didn't you," Regina stated.

"No, he did" Rumbella replied looking at Snow's round belly, "When I was getting ready to go Zelena had caught him and the truest believer. They gave their lives for me to be here. Before I left he had the sight and he advised me to come back to this time period and that my father would be the one to turn the tide for everyone. "

Closing her eyes.. Remembering..

* * *

**Glenda's Castle In Oz**

In the hall of the castle where was once a beautiful white stone walls with painted glass windows once with a long table with chairs centered the room. Chairs that were made by the people of OZ of their love for Glenda.

Now total chaos reigned in the room. The table and chairs splinted. Glass broken everywhere. Rumbella standing beside her mate Prince Neal. Both of them had the telepathy to speak to each other with a single thought. Each had a different talent that made them exceptional of their powers.

Currently Neal had a force field around them trying to battle the flying moneys. They would kill two or four of them at a time. But as quickly they did more came pouring into the windows.

"We can't hold them off love," Neal telepaths to her, "Open the portal now so that we fix this mess."

"Ok, give me a minute," Rumbella breathing hard.

Boom.. Boom... Smash

The hall doors explode and the wood of the door came flying right at Neal. Exploding on impact. Knocking his force field out and him hitting the stone wall hard and Rumbella flying across from him onto the floor.

In the doorway, where once the door stood was Zelena and about 100 flying monkeys surrounding her.

"Well now if it isn't the little gatekeepers," she smirked evilly, "Children please don't run on my account. We have yet to play our game."

Rumbella sitting up and seeing the witch. She knew time was running short. She crawled over to Neal while yelling into his mind, "Wake up, Neal."

Neal sluggishly coming awake of Rumbella's call sat up to reach her.

"O we can't have that my new pets," she stated, "Can't have you two together now." Zelena signaled her monkeys over to have them drag Neal away from Rumbella.

Rumbella was reaching into her magic to stop them.

Neal demanded in her head, "Don't! Save your magic for the portal. No matter what happens you go back to save your father."

"Not without you!" she answered.

"Love we will see each other again in another time line. Remember save your father and help him break his curse. Once that is complete. We will not only have him but Merlin will awake as well to change everything. I foreseen this and what a future it will be," he urgently tells her. Caressing her hair with his magic. Using his magic he created a force field around her for protection.

"Now go," he demanded as he was dragged and dumped in front of Zelena. Zelena walking around him. like a predator stalking their prey.

She turns and looks at Rumbella and then looks down at Neal.

"Now which one of you is the time traveler?" she demanded.

Rumbella knew she needed time and Neal was giving it to her. Using her hands under her she starts building and building the portal with her magic..

When neither would respond to her question after a moment or so..

"Maybe I need to give you an incentive then!" she angrily states. Signaling her troops behind her. The monkeys brought in dragging a huge body which belonged to Henry who was extremely hurt with broken abrasions and scrapes around his upper body and mostly in his face.

Henry opening his eyes looking slightly sees Rumbella from the floor. Sees what she is doing. Mouths the word, "Go!"

Rumbella looks across to both Henry and Neal. Her heart breaking of the last family member and her love in danger and she could not do nothing. A signal tear drop from each eye for them. Closing her eyes she mutters the spell.

Neal turned to Henry from the floor. Both looking at each other and as one they start using their magic to camouflage the spell Rumbella was doing.

Zelena feeling the magic between the three of them. She knew the believer was not the time traveler. So it's either the boy or the girl. She couldn't split her magic between both of them for they were very strong. Might as well pounce on the boy then.. she laughing her victory in her mind.

Reaching down and grabbing the hair on the back of Neal's head. Looking down at him she could see blood was coming from his mouth and a cut above his eye brow. He stares at her with defiance.

"You got courage little prince but it will not save you," she taunts.

Neal starts smiling as he felt the portal opening for Rumbella.

"Victory is ours now witch!" he laughs madly.

Rumbella opens her eyes and stares at the scene of her Neal at the mercy of the witch. Knowing she must leave but first she will have the last say in the matter.

"Hey Zelena," she called to the witch.

Zelena looks up at her.

"We will meet again!" she smirks evilly.. Letting go of her hands under her falling into the portal. Disappearing and yet smiling of hearing the shriek of the witch.

* * *

**Charming's Residence**

Opening her eyes from the event that happened over an hour ago or was it two hours. Losing track of time already. Taking a drink from the coffee cup once again. Ugh.. It's cold..

"You already freed Rumpelstiltskin haven't you?" Regina asked.

"Yes, that was my first objective," she answered.

"Your second?"

"To get your help," she whispers.

Regina looks at her and realize the girl needed the Evil Queen's help. That's a first for her laughing at herself. Yet she can see the logic of the matter at hand.

"Wait a minute," Regina questioned, "You are stronger than her I assume if I remember correctly about the gatekeepers."

"True" she replied, "but if she sends the flying monkeys at me. I can't take them all on and her. "

"She got a point there Regina," Snow interjected.

Regina looking at Snow with a snort.

"I assume the truest believer to you story is me, right?" Henry asked.

Rumbella turned to Henry with a smile nodded.

"Cool I was a hero in the end!" Henry grinned.

"Henry!" Regina frowning.

"Sorry Mom," Henry apologizing to Regina.

"Okay we need a plan then?" Charming stated, " After we break this curse to get our memories back of the missing year."

Listening to the girl and know she was telling the truth. She must have gone through hell to be here. Shuddering.. I thought I had it bad growing up. Emma thoughts.. However she had a question that needed to be answered.

"So how did they react the curse?" she asked, "They have to give up the thing they love most and that both of them. So how come he is still walking around?" Using her fingers at Charming.

Rumbella answered, " Umm... well it's never been done before but Regina did it.. All I can is."

Looking at Charming, "Don't go killing yourself or Snow here will be following you."

Emma shuddering again. Not asking how.

Snow had listened to the story but she could see the pain and heartache it was for leaving the last people she knew. Especially the baby within her had responded to the girl when she touched her.. Amazing her son is a gatekeeper. Wait a minute that makes Emma one as well.

"Rumbella, you state my son is a gatekeeper" she asks, " What about Emma?"

Rumbella answered softly, "She is the first gatekeeper to be born in 1,000 years once she learns to control and use her magic correctly."

Emma gasps.

Snow eyebrows raised high up on that answer.

"You got to be kidding me," Regina remarks.

"Don't worry Aunt Regina" Rumbella smirks gladly, " You are the mother to one of the other gatekeepers and you train us as well."

Regina looking shocked and dumbfounded.

Henry starts laughing. The men in the room looked elsewhere of not trying to laugh.

Snow tried to hide her grin behind her mouth of that remark. This is definitely Rumpelstiltskin's daughter for sure.

"Okay everyone" Emma trying not to laugh, "If Rumpelstiltskin is free and the witch is not controlling him. How is that possible?"

"I took care of that little problem" Rumbella advised grinning " I am blocking the power of the dagger for the moment but once you get your memories back. She will find him. Then I have to be there to block it again. However I like to stage this fight my way."

"How do you want this done?" Charming asked.

"Why a good old fashion witch fight in the open?" she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay everyone.**

**The curse has not been broken yet.. Getting there.. Still working on the characters in Storybrooke. I promise we will be going to the Enchanted Forest and In the Land of Time Forgot very soon...Stay Tuned.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"How do we pose to do that love?" Hook commenting in the background with a "urmph" after making that comment. Standing next to him was Emma who had hit him with her elbow. Looking all innocent.

Regina and Snow looking at Hook with a stern face. Rumbella had to duck her head to keep from laughing. Sobering up she looked up and turned to Regina.

"I need a distraction from you and Emma?" said Rumbella and turning to Emma, "Long enough for me to get the other ingredients from Zelena which is probably at the farmhouse but knowing her I am sure she will have the flying monkeys guarding the items. "

Knowing her family as she did and their talents. Looking at Hook and Charming and was about to advise them to be back up to assist them. When Robin spoke up, " I will go with you. Just let me take care of Roland."

Turning to him. She could see the determination of retrieving that heart in which he had to give up to save Roland. She knew the story cause she was told of it of how with his hands holding her Aunt Regina's heart made her change her fate many times by him when she was younger. Not questioning him she nodded.

"He can stay with me" Snow said, "and Henry too."

Hearing this Henry tried to interject, "No! I want to help."

Emma and Regina both answered at the same time, "Not happening!"

Hearing both the command voices of his moms his head dropped down and shoulders sagging. Rumbella turned to him.

"Henry?" she whispered.

Henry looked up at her with a rejected face. Moving to place her left hand onto his right shoulder. " You will be helping" Rumbella advised, " To protect not only Roland but your grandmother and your uncle as well. If this does not go well. You will be the last line of defense. "

"He has no magic." Emma interrupted.

Rumbella began to smile again lighting her face wide as the sun was shining on her. Eyes sparkling at Henry.

"He does, Emma" turning to her. "His magic is only closed in his heart waiting to be open when needed."

Regina hearing this information. Decided to see if she said was true. Closing her eyes using her senses. A little bit of purple magic smoked outside of him and entered into his body going through his veins towards his heart. Touching slightly to see if the spell she cast was still there after the Pan incident. She could feel the spell was responding to the touch of protection then suddenly a she froze. A white light like the north shining star came out so fast and grabbed the purple magic with a grip. Regina started to feel her magic drain from the contact. No sooner it had happened it was released.

Without Regina knowing. Rumbella had entered behind her following the magic. She had gripped the white light once it attacked her and commanded it to release and finally coaxed the light back into Henry's heart letting it know the dark threat was gone and guard till it was needed again.

Henry felt a tingling in his body and felt the jolt near his heart. Looking up at Regina. Who had snapped her eyes with shock.

"Mom, you okay?" Henry said with concern.

"I'm fine, Henry." she replied trying to not looking disturbed of what had happened.. Looking up over his head. She knew she almost had a battle getting out. She mouthed, "Thanks!"

Rumbella nodded.

"What just happened?" Snow asked. She had seen Regina froze and looked like she was trapped with her magic for a moment and it was gone in an instance.

Regina trying to compose herself and rubbing Henry's back.

"I checked to see if the spell on Henry's heart was still in place. Apparently his inner magic didn't like me too much," she said heartily with a chuckle.

Great now my kid has magic too. Emma thoughts. Looks like both of us gonna need training to control it. Wondering why now and never seen before. She looks at Rumbella with a question in her eyes.

All eye turned to her. Rumbella knew they wanted answers of how did this happen and not before with Pan and etc..

Still looking at Henry,."His age, everyone" she confirmed, " If he was in the Enchanted Forest it would have been shown as a child but here in this land without magic it had to wait till he could reach maturity for it to respond. The spell of protection that was cast by Regina had only awakened it and since then has been growing."

"It's strong already to defend him" looking stern at him, "but you are not to practice with it until you are properly trained. For now, If you become threaten then use your strongest emotions to call upon it."

Snow started smiling and looking at Charming across the table hearing this brought joy to their heart. Both had the same thoughts. Their grandson can now protect himself.

"However you are much better using a sword than your magic," Rumbella grinning.

Hearing this Henry's smile went wide and brighten his face. He always wanted to be like both his grandfathers than he care to commit. One had Magic and the other a great sword fighter. Sure he didn't know Rumpelstiltskin to well which he plans to correct that as soon as this mess is over with to learn from him. He knows Regina his mom would teach him but he also wanted to get to know his other grandfather better. After all he was mom's mentor. One thing for sure I am going to practice the sword more now since it is my better technique.

"So I assume you want me and Hook here as backup?" Charming asked.

Rumbella turning to look at him. "Yes," she replied, " if the monkeys come they need to be held off."

"How does Rumpelstiltskin come in all this?" Snow interrupted, "I assume with you and Robin elsewhere that your magic can't be in all places at once and you said something about the line of his powers coming in once the curse is broken?" Concern on her face.

Rumbella could see where the military strategies came from in the royal family. She was kind of hoping that would not be brought up.

She sighed and said, "Once the curse is broken over the town with your memories coming back. Zelena will come looking for him. I am going to have it set as a beacon for her. However he won't respond to her but once she is near him. She will have control over him. I am hoping with enough time after getting everything to get back here so that I can step in to stop him from entering into the fight."

Taking a deep breath, she continues, "As for breaking the curse on my father only my mother can do that but If she does his Gatekeeper powers will emerge."

Regina interjected with concern, " And he will kill Zelena without a doubt."

Looking at Regina with a sad smile, " I know once upon a time you offered her a second chance to change to be a better person. For that she spitted it back at you. Who do you think ordered us to go to Oz? You were our last defense in the Enchanted Forest."

Shaking her head at Regina who wanted to interrupt again, "She can't be saved. I promise you I will not kill her nor will my father. I know someone who will handle her for us."

"Who?" Charming asked.

"He is asleep now and can't emerge till my father's curse is broken," she advised, "I would allow him to be the judge of her soul."

"Who is it Rumbella?" Regina demanded looking into her face.

"Merlin," she confirmed.

Henry with a look of surprise, " Woo."

"Hold up is this the same Merlin of King Arthur and the round table?" Emma asked.

"Yes."

"Ouch," Emma commented.

Regina didn't like killing family but she was willing to do the deed herself. Since that remark of her ordering them to Oz. She didn't forget what she said of being a mother of one of the gatekeepers. Which meant it had to be her child born from her. He or she never made it out. Sadness crept in for a brief moment but soon forgotten since now it could be changed. All accounts looking at Rumbella she knew this girl earned the right to do the deed but chose not to. Which meant she had a pure heart not tainted by darkness. I taught her well . At least she accomplished that in her teachings.

Regina turned to look at Snow and Charming. Both came to the same conclusion as she did. Regina nodded. Snow smiled sadly in this regard.

"So be it!" Snow finalized.

As she said those final words.

A power of magic came into the town as if searching for something or someone. Going from one home to another.

Brushing against her protection spell of both residences of the people who Rumbella was protecting. She rose up and walked to the window and with her powers giving the signal to the barrier that everyone was asleep and all was quiet. She could see the green smoke going from one home to the other. She knew Zelena was trying to find Rumpelstiltskin and she could trace it back to her but waited and watched.

Regina could feel the same power and walked over and stood next to her. Feeling it searching and searching.

"She's looking for us, "Regina saying it to no one.

With a decision knowing it was time to get ready. Rumbella turned around to everyone in the room.

"I would like to get everyone into the library so that I can protect the building in one location. It's the center of town and this time she won't win this witch fight like she did last time," she stated, " Also I want my mother and father in on this plan. "

Looking at everyone.

"Please don't let them know who I am, " she slightly begging, "They are not ready yet. They will know who I am once they connect to me."

Snow got up and walked over to Rumbella.

"Okay," she agreed.

Snow looked at everyone in the room and all nodded of their agreement.

Turning back to the window. Projecting her magic around the smoke onwards to the library across the way. Using her magic creating another protection spell around this building.

She turned and walked towards the center of the room. Looking around to ensure she had space.

"Everyone move back" she said, "I am creating a portal for all of us to go to the other apartment upstairs in the library."

Opening a portal for one is easy but for 9 people is a challenge and she love challenges. Moving her hand in circular motion as she did twice this evening. The yellowish bluish light swirled in being small and gradually growing bigger and bigger. There a nice size to get the men through. She had to laugh at the irony since they were much bigger than her.

Turning to the people who was standing together waiting. That's my family. Time to end this.

"Let's go," she said.

Walking through the portal and holding it. She walked into living room of the apartment above the library. She waited. No one hesitated coming out of the portal. Once everyone came through. Rumbella turned and closed the portal with a snap.

Without warning she stubbles. Rumbella feels the connection of her father only briefly. As if she was trying to drain the Dark One's curse. Turning to everyone again.

"While you are getting comfortable" she said, " I am going to go get my mother and father."

Without waiting for a reply.

She turned and poofed out of the room.

* * *

**1 Hour Ago In Storybrooke**

Rumpelstiltskin stood there in his thoughts inside of his shop after the portal had closed. Belle turned to him tugging at his shirt on his right arm.

"Rumple?" she whispers.

He turns to her. Relaxing his shoulders and with a warm smile to her. Taking advantage of the close approximately he pulled her closely to him again. He couldn't think of any other place better at this moment except being with her.

"Hey," he replied warmly.

Belle finally wide awake. She reached up to his face with her hands. Reaching and touching his face to ensure he was real. She could feel it was him and looks like him.

Not wanting to scare her or get her more confused more.

Rumpelstiltskin releases her from the waist and reaching up to catch her hands he turns and kisses both palms of her hands.

"It's me!" he confirmed with a grin.

Looking into his warm amber eyes staring at her with that grin on his face. She could not hold her glee any longer and jerking her hands away reached for his face again and brought him forward to give him a kiss.

Sensing he needed no other encouragement. He put his arms around her again and pulled her closer to him. She placed her hands in his hair to bring him closer. Deepening the kiss further of not wanting to stop. A moan escaped from her. He smiled into the kiss of hearing her moan.

After a moment, he broke the kiss to breathe. Putting his face into her hair and pulling her closer to him.

"Belle," he murmured into her ear closing his eyes.

She hid her face in his neck and slowly one her hand did a soothing rhythm in his scalp and the other holding onto his shoulders. Not wanting to let go of him. She kissed his neck and murmured, "I knew you would be back."

Rumpelstiltskin started chuckling. Looking down at her. She looks up with a sexy smile only for him. He couldn't resist . Removing his one arm around her he cupped her face for another quick kiss on the mouth and moved slowly to place another one on her forehead. With a sigh of regret.

"Belle," he whispers against her forehead, "we don't have much time before that little gatekeeper comes back."

"I know," she whispers back holding onto him tighter.

Then she slowly releases him from around the neck. to place her hands onto his silk shirt and places her forehead onto his chest to catch her breath. He finally releases her to grab onto her hands and holding onto them.

She looks up at him and sees the promises of tomorrow from his face and the weariness as well. Knowing they were separate for nearly a year even thou with no memories of the lost time. He has got to be tired.

"Okay" she asked, "What do we do now?"

Letting go of her hands and stepping back. He turns around walking towards the bookshelves. He says, "We need more information on the gatekeeper and from what I see you organized the books here in the shop." Looking over his shoulder. "Do you know where you put the Dark Magic Shadows book?"

Belle had a concentration look on her face to remember where she saw that particular book. Then it dawned on her that was the book she placed in the floorboard in the backroom for safekeeping when she got back. Not sure why she had done it but just knew it was important and needed to be hidden from everyone.

She looks at him with surprise. "I put it in the secret place" she explained, " Not sure why I did it but was compelled to have it safe from everyone."

Rumpelstiltskin turns around quickly to her. To put a book secretly away meant magic must have been used at some point on her before returning here of urging her to do this action. Instinct most people would say here in the land of no magic. He snorted at it. Nothing is ever done without a price of where they come from.

"Then let's take a look at the book then," he answered.

Walking around the counter to the shelves on display. He opens the cabinet to grab the white tea-cup on displayed in the center that had a blue flowers around the rim with a chip on the edge. Holding the delicate tea-cup gently. He slowly turned to Belle who had walked behind him. She placed her hands with his around the cup. She looks up at him and she could see he was so concentrated on it as if in the memories.

"Rumple.." she whispers.

He looks up at her with a smile and releases the cup to her. As Belle turns to go. She stops and looking in the cabinet. The three candle holder was missing in the cabinet.

"What is it?" Rumpelstiltskin asked.

"The three handle candle is missing," she answered and looking around,. "So is the wand that was displayed here on the counter."

Immediately he used his magic of purple smoke coming out of his hands to find Lumiere and the wand. As he watched the smoke trailed over the counter onto the floor all the way to the door and stopped above a black bag sitting there.

"Hold on!" he says. Walking around the counter with sure straight walks to the bag. Picking it up. He unzips the bag and sees the candle and the wand inside. Zipping it back up.

His thoughts.. Why would the gatekeeper want these two items? He can only assume it was in the bag to go with them once she returns. More questions to be asked.

Turning back and walking to Belle who was standing at the counter near the register with a question in her eyes. He nodded with her answer showing the bag to her.

"Let's goes get that book," he insisted.

Allowing Belle to enter the back room first through the curtain. He placed the bag on his workshop bench and reached for the tea cup that Belle hands to him. Going to the floorboard next to workbench he bends down and places the cup on the floor. Once again using his magic and the spell he taught Belle long ago to protect the most dangerous items from being revealed. The floor board started to glow with a yellow light and then the cup and wood underneath disappeared showing a whole in the ground. Looking in and seeing the book residing there. He reaches for it and pulls it out and hands it to Belle. Turning back to the floor again. He reverses the spell and the hole disappeared and the cup had returned. Picking up the cup he got off his knee to stand up. He looks at Belle and sees astonishment on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asks. Seeing she had opened the cover and her hand was on a tree printed on there.

"I don't know," she explained, "Like I can feel magic from it calling to me but that has never happened before.."

Rumpelstiltskin reaches and takes the book from her and places it on the table next to him. He takes her hands immediately and trying to feel what she was talking about. Upon touching her hands he could feel a strong light magic coming from her hands. Confusing him for a moment he let go shaking his head.

Belle looking worried seeing the reaction. Tries to reach out to him. He puts his hands up to hold her off to get his bearings.

Inside of Belle's belly a white light starts shining around the child from the feel of the magic from the book. Slowly the eyes of the newborn opens slightly awaken from the magic and had slowly reaching out towards the feel of the dark magic to take it away. Soon as it began the dark magic was gone. The newborn then closed its eyes and went back to sleep.

Rumpelstiltskin took a step back and bumped into the table. Holding onto the table. He could feel the light magic was fighting the dark magic inside of him for supremacy. In an instant the light magic was gone. Breathing hard and trying to get his bearings.

He then felt magic in the room and turned quickly around to engage the threat to protect Belle.

Standing by the doorway was Rumbella looking at them.

"Are you ready to go?" she asks without letting on she felt the problem with Rumpelstiltskin. Seeing the book across the room onto the table. So that is what woke me up. Laughing inside her mind. All this time it was the book. Mom never told me that. She must not have known. Seeing the bag as well on the table. I am so busted. Hoping to sneak them out with them to talk to Lumeire alone. Well not happening now.

Belle walked up slowly next to Rumpelstiltskin and went to reach for his hand. He jerked away from her. Surprise on her face at this motion.

Rumbella seeing this is going to be a problem. Coming forward and looking at Rumpelstiltskin's face knowing it's going to be a battle. She gripped the dark magic solidly and froze him in his tracks. Turning to Belle she smiled, "You can touch him now."

Hearing this and believing the girl. Belle went and touched Rumpelstiltskin's hands and holding onto him. Rumbella reached for the bag and book. Opening the bag she placed the book inside and zipped it up.

Turning to Rumpelstiltskin and Belle with the bag in her hand. Giving her most authority voice, "I know you hate being frozen like this Rumpelstiltskin but there are things you don't know about and too much is at stake."

When Belle touched him. Rumpelstiltskin thought the light magic was coming back but instead it no longer was there. Trying to break free from the frozen hold by the girl and couldn't. Since he could not speak; he gave his evil stare on her for retribution..

"I'm going to release you just not yet" she advised continuing ignoring his stare, "Before I give you answers first we need to meet up with the others. "

Reaching out and touching both of them. Using her magic around them and gathering all the magic from the protection spell from the house. They disappeared from the dim lighted backroom of the pawn shop.

* * *

**Ok everyone stopping here for a moment. **

**Some of the questions you may ask.**

**Can Rumbella break the curse? Yes, she can but she wants it done the right way. **

**Why you may ask? In the end she can't stay with them. It's all about the time continuing issue of time and space. So continue watching for the upcoming chapters of what happens to her when the story ends. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay to all you OUAT Fans..**

**Curse breaks here in this chapter at least for ****Rumpelstiltskin and Belle... Enjoy...**

* * *

"Can you hear me?" Rubella whispers to Belle telepathy in her mind after arriving into the bedroom of the apartment above the library.

Belle looks up sharply at Rubella with a shocked look and shaking her head in disbelief.

Rumbella repeated again, "Can you hear me?"

"Yess..," Belle stuttered back in her mind. Not believing she is hearing the voice of the girl across the room in her head. The room was dark but the moonlight that was shining into the room gave enough light to see the girl had not moved her lips and she could see it was her old bedroom before she moved into Rumpelstiltskin's house when he died saving all of them. She stumbled and sat on the bed to get her bearings.

"Good!" Rubella said with a pleased look on her face.

Rumbella walking to the bed placed the bag onto the bed. Opening she gathered the wand and book placing them onto the bed. Reaching into the bag for the three candle holder then she turned to Rumpelstiltskin who was still frozen in the room showing his evil stare at her.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I won't release you just yet" she said firmly, "Until I have talked to our old friend, Lumeire here." Lifting the candle to his eye view. She cocked her head to look up at him. Lifting her hand up to his right shoulder giving a squeeze.

She turned to leave and saying, "I will return shortly."

"Wait!" Belle said sharply loud in the room, "Let him go!"

Without turning around. Rumbella stopped at the door and using the telepathy to Belle.."He must not follow. Too much is at stake" she said softly, " Know this I am saving his life, yours and everyone else."

Belle had watched the interchange of the girl to Rumpelstiltskin. Knew the girl had good intentions of that simple touch. She knew Rumpelstiltskin temper was already brewing and ready to explode of the looks he was giving to the girl. Using the link forged of the small communication. "Don't worry I will talk to him until you are ready but release him," she said.

Rumbella looked over her shoulder at them. Slowly nodded and then turned going out the door that flew open with magic and slowly closed quietly behind her.

* * *

Rumbella walked into the living room of where everyone was located. They were waiting patiently of her return.

Snow looked up from where she sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in front of her and asked, " I assume they are in the bedroom."

"Yes" nodding her head, " However I must speak to an old friend Lumiere here before we get started." Showing her the three candle holder. Coming towards the table she placed the candle in the center. Turning around going back to the hallway. Using her magic she placed a sound barrier and a wall of power so that the people in the bedroom could not enter or escape on the conversation that was to be done with Lumeire.

"Lumeire, why do we need him?" Regina with a sneer. Never liked that no good candle when she visited the castle. Always getting in the way of not letting her read some of the books in the library.

Hearing the sneer in Regina's voice. Rumbella turned around after completing the spell with a grin.

"I heard the stories" Rumbella laughing, "Thought he was joking. He only did that to you so you wouldn't find any information on the gatekeepers. After all you were too close to many times."

"Damn!" Regina muttered under her breath but smiled of the memories. The candle had moved so many of the books around when she visited and constantly taunted her of her magic.

Walking to the table still laughing. She pulled out a match and lit the candle wicks.

Slowly the flames rose and then a face emerged.

Lumiere looked around at the faces of the people in the room and the surroundings. He knew he was not in the Enchanted Forest or in Belle's possession. Last he knew was the curse was coming and he went back to sleep till called upon again. Yet he felt the power of three gatekeepers in the room and he hasn't felt that in over a thousand years. Which he knew should not be happening at least not yet.

His faced turned to the smiling young girl dressed in leather who had sat down in a chair in front of him and he knew this was his conjurer that lit the candles.

"My name is Lumeire. The library keeper of Rumpelstiltskin's library," he stated, "What can I do for you?"

"Lumiere, you know who I am," Rumbella smiling, "Of course you will not meet me until many years from now. One of the prophecies has been fulfilled. Sadly the other one never came to be."

Lumiere was always cautious in protecting the book and Belle once he had found her. Giving it some thought he decided to test the young one to be sure if she is the one foretold.

"Which prophecy was fulfilled and the one that never came to be?" he questioned with a French accent.

Knowing Lumiere was testing her. He had said he would due to the continuing of time and space to see if she was the foretold child to break the Dark One's curse. Answering him as he had taught her long ago, " The first prophecy of the believer would guide the gatekeepers on their path has been fulfilled but the other prophecy of the Dark One's curse being destroyed was completed but the Gatekeeper never emerged and so Merlin still sleeps."

Lumeire began to smile now in the flames. He now knew who he was speaking to. Only the child of the Dark One and Belle could give an answer to him then he frowned instantly.

"What has happened?" he asked urgently.

"The wicked witch Zelena who had entrapped you killed Rumpelstiltskin when his powers were emerging" she stated sadly, "I am the last gatekeeper to come back to this time of realm to stop what was not meant to be."

"You are the time traveler?" he asked.

"Yes."

He smiled broadly at the answer. Finally she was here to break this cursed entrapment of everyone. She does not know the complete prophecy in the book. Her mother, Belle must have died before telling her. Sighing to himself. He could not interfere on this path.

"What can I do to help you gatekeeper?" he cautiously looking around at the people in the room.

Seeing this Rumbella firmly stated, " I have told them of whom I am and where I came from but one missing piece of information I do not have and need the answer. Can Rumpelstiltskin still be saved?"

"Yes."

"How?" she asked.

"You already know the answer gatekeeper" he said with a final answer, "I don't need to tell you what must be done."

Regina interrupted, "That's not an answer candlestick!"

The flames turned to her and smirked at her, "The ripple effect has begun and since you didn't learn that from your training. I don't expect you to understand."

"Ripple Effect?" Snow questioned while looking at Rumbella.

"Ripple effect is an uncertain future when changing the past and any changes can be dangerous at least for that future," she advised everyone. Knowing this from the beginning was a suicide mission. Changing the past would mean she would have a future unlike the one she grew up in but never be able to go forward to the new one without causing more harm.

"Meaning she can't go back to her time line" Regina confirming looking at Snow, "nor to the new future time line without destroying that new future. Basically she is on a suicide mission." Regina snorted at the candle.

"O Rumbella," Snow said softly coming out of the chair to put her arm around the child's shoulder.

Rumbella turned to look at Snow briefly and to everyone in the room. Stating the simplest words, "It was worth it!" Different thoughts in the room can be seen on their faces. Some sad, grateful and compassionate of her fate.

Lumiere who just smiled like he knew a secret. Rumbella knew her old friend well. Is he hiding something from me? He has never done that before to me. I could ask of what he is thinking but based on his answers. He probably won't tell me.

Regina seeing that smile knew the candle is hiding something from the kid. He's not going to tell her. Hmm, well I guess we will have to play this out and see what happens.

Lumiere knew what will happen if the child does her job well. For now it must be a secret from her.

"Thank you, Lumiere."

"You are welcome gatekeeper" he replied, "Good luck!"

Regina still not liking the candle. Got up and blew his candles out for spite for the answers he provided. Damn candle. Just like Rumpelstiltskin encryption clues to confuse anyone. Why can't they give a straight answer.

"Okay" Charming asked, "I assume we get started then?"

"Yes, it's time" Rumbella confirmed getting out of the chair and using her magic she conjured up two swords and a bow that were laying against the wall. Picking up the swords she turned and handed one Charming and the other to Hook.

"I assume these will be to your liking" she smiled with a grin, " If you lose it in a fight just call upon it to return."

"That's awesome," Henry stated at that remark, " I want a sword like that one day."

Charming started laughing testing the sword, "Not any time soon kid."

Turning to Robin who had the crossbow in his hand and looking ready to leave. She reached for the bow and the satchel of arrows next to it. She handed to him saying, " I believe you know your old friend here, Uncle Robin. "

He looked at her. He asked, "The bow that never misses its mark."

She nodded.

Robin smiled with an evil intent. He missed that bow when he took the wand from Rumpelstiltskin. To get it back is a blessing and he is not giving it back. He put the satchel arrows on his back and the bow as well. Best be prepared for everything.

Bang.. Smash... Bang...

Everyone turned to the hallway looking at the bedroom door and they looked at Rumbella.

She smirked, "I had to lock them up!"

Sobering she's advised, "Besides when me and Robin leave it will be removed. So don't be near the door when that happens."

Walking into the middle of the living room, she could see Roland sleeping on the couch and making sure when she and Robin exited that he wouldn't be bothered. Using her hands in a circular motion a yellow and bluish light started small and getting bigger till an opened doorway was complete.

Turning around to see Regina and Emma who were now standing beside each other. Hook and Charming standing on the side with their swords. Henry and Snow was still at the table looking on.

"When we leave break the curse" she said, "Your memories will return. We will return soon as we can to assist in the fight."

Turning to Robin. She asked, "Shall we?"

He nodded grabbing her hand and both went into the portal. The portal closed behind them.

* * *

During the talk with Lumeire, in the bedroom Belle walked to up to Rumpelstiltskin who was still looking at the door like daggers was bulls eye on the girls' back.

Belle sighed. This is not going to be easy. She knew Rumple's anger was not directed at her but to cool him down was never easy. Fight with him she will if it's our lives on the line. She believed the girl. Not knowing why just the girl was sincere in her doing.

"Rumple" she said. He looked passed her shoulder still at the door.

"Rumple" she repeated this time sharply, "Look at me!"

He looked at her and although he couldn't say anything she knew that look on his face. He wasn't going to listen to her. Well he will.

"You will not go after her" she insisted, "Promise me you will not hurt that child."

His eyes were a dark amber of anger of the injustice of being trapped by a mere child. Who does she think she is? Gatekeeper or not. I will not be trapped again. Yes dearie.. I will get you for this.

When Belle stood in front of him and asking him to promise to not hurt the child. He never hurt a child true but this one needed a lesson. Well not kill her anyway just a little punishment.

With that thought he was released from his frozen state and was able to move. He went for the door. Before he could get there, Belle had practically ran and got in front of him and grabbed his arms and stood looking at him with a determination he was not getting passed her.

Rumpelstiltskin stopped and looked down at her. Yes he could move her but he just couldn't do it when she looks like this. Like she is a mother lion protecting her cub. His shoulders drop and Belle could feel the anger leaving him but she knew he hadn't forgotten.

"Belle," he sighs.

"Promise me!" she stated firmly. Determine to get his promise. She knew he never broke his word once spoken.

"I will not hurt her, Belle" he promised, "And will not send anyone after her." Adding that last part was to please her. He couldn't deal with her leaving him again from the last time of a promise when he nearly killed Regina.

Belle smiled and raised her arms around his neck. Reaching up she gave him a kiss.

"Thank you!" she said..

Rumpelstiltskin put his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. Bending down he put his forehead on her forehead and sighed once again. She rubbed his shoulders to ease the tension in the air and easing the anger away of being trapped.

"You know sweetheart" he stated looking her in her bright blue eyes, " I still want to get my answers from her."

"I know and we will get them together," she confirmed rubbing her fingers in his hair.

Rumpelstiltskin knew she was distracting him and he didn't mind it one bit. However the light magic from Belle's body has not come back when they left the shop. Something about that book caused it all. Another mystery to solve.

"Okay," he sighed and reached for her arms to bring them down to hold her hands and stepping back. He turned to the bed and saw the book laying there.

Belle followed his gaze to the book as well. She asked concerned, "What happened back at the shop? You looked like you was in pain."

He took his gaze off the book to look back at her. He replied, "I am not sure. Once minute we were fine and then a light magic came out of your hands sucking my powers away. Never felt nothing like it before. It was right after you handled the book."

Letting her go and being cautious. He reached and opened the book. Turning page after page. Nothing. No magic. Just a book of old dark magic in which he used most of the spells and knew them by heart. Unless..

Turning to Belle. He handed the book to her. "Show me! When you thought you heard the voices calling you," He said.

Belle was a little cautious as well. She sat down onto the bed and took the book from him. She opened the cover and placed her hand on the tree printed there.

The book started to glow and talking to her in her head yet not clear. The title of the book started to change and words started to emerge under the title reading,** "And Light Of the Gatekeepers." **

"Rumple," she whispers with a little fear.

Rumpelstiltskin knew objects can be enchanted and never had he has a book that escaped me him of magic. Especially a book been in his possession since he has had the dagger. A mystery now being solved.

"What is the voices saying to you, sweetheart?" he asked with encouragement.

She concentrated on the voices till it became clear to her. She looked up at him with shock. "It's saying, "Welcome Record Keeper! What can I do for you?" she said.

Rumpelstiltskin was amazed to hear this but more so he could see the magic coming out of the book to her touch. Needing answers. Apparently our little gatekeeper left it for them to research.

Taking a leap of faith. Looking at Belle giving a smile encouragement to show everything was okay. "Ask the book, Why am I the record Keeper?" he said, " The simplest question will give you the answer."

"Alright!" she replied to him.

Speaking in her mind to the book.

"Why am I the Record Keeper?"

"You are the descendant of a gatekeeper foretold to hold our records."

"Why was the book in the possession of the Dark One?"

No answer. Okay make it simple. She thoughts.

"Who is the Dark One?"

No answer.

Okay not enough details.

"Who is the current Dark One?"

" Rumpelstiltskin"

"How did the original Dark One come to be?" There that should do the trick..

"Gatekeeper Magu descended in darkness over the loss of his wife and his powers was cursed by Merlin to find redemption of true love."

"How do we find redemption of true love for the dark curse?"

"Prophecy foretold of descendant of dark curse made from true love shall break the curse."

Okay. Not good. Belle thoughts. Looking at her Rumple. Only way to break the curse was a child from her. Wait one minute.

"Could not true love kiss have broken the dark curse?"

"No. it would be death to holder of dark curse."

Horror placed on her face looking at Rumpelstiltskin. Knew the information was not good of what she is hearing.

"Let the book go sweetheart," he demanded.

Belle closed the book and moved it aside shaking. "Tell me?" he urges with a smile bending down to her next to the bed and yet not touching her. Looking at the loving look on his face. She told all the details of what the book stated to her except the prophecy part. No need to worry him over that detail.

Listening to the details. Rumpelstiltskin thoughts. Whoever placed the enchantment knew no one will go near the Dark One. Smart gatekeeper. Which is why the gatekeepers secrets were never found it was already in his possession. How ironic. History that was lost has now been found.

How this young child knew Belle was the record keeper? What was it so important that Belle know? Why now? He needed answers.

Getting up from the floor and standing. He reaches to pull Belle up by her hands to stand next to him. Alright no magic from her hands. Good sign.

"Okay" he stated firmly, " We need to speak to Phoenix now about the book."

"Alright," she said.

Letting her go and turning towards the door. He could feel the wall of power of being caged inside the room. Oh my dearie. You did it again. Pulling his magic out of his hands to a ball of purple and black. He throws it at the door.

Boom.. The sound of the ball hitting the door.

Trying again.

Crash.

A dent finally he says to himself with a smile. Using more of his magic again.

Boom.

Belle standing across the room could feel the dark magic coursing in the room making her sick to her stomach. Rushes to the bathroom. Kneeling down vomiting into the toilet of her lunch.

"Belle?" Rumpelstiltskin called with concern. Rushing into the bathroom to her. She waves her hand away to tell him she was okay. Rumpelstiltskin reaches for a towel and a cup. Turning the sink faucets on wetting the towel in the water and filling the cup. He kneel down and provided the cup to her. She rinsed out her mouth and sits on the floor. Reaching out for the towel she wets her face.

"Sorry" she said, "Lunch didn't settle in right."

"It's okay just rest," he replied.

Before he could say anything else. A wave of magic came into the room. Memories of the lost year came back to them.

* * *

**Next Stop Enchanted Forest People.. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Okay everyone.. **

**Remember all OUAT characters belong to ABC. So no copyright intended to use them. This is for only entertainment only. **

**This is my version of events before the curse were activated for ****Rumpelstiltskin and Belle going back to Storybrooke.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

As true love kiss activated the wave of magic throughout in of breaking the curse to return everyone's memories in Storybrooke.

Rumpelstiltskin who was kneeling on the bathroom before Belle. Feeling the magic he collapsed next to her. As if each of their thoughts were the same reflecting the past year when they saw each other again in the Enchanted Forest before of that moment of being together once again.

He reached out with his hand to her. She grabbed it and held on as their memories returned.

* * *

**Enchanted Forest**

**Eight Months Ago...**

"Go!" Rumpelstiltskin stated to Belle while holding onto Baelfire and his dagger against Zelena the Wicked Witch of the West from Oz.

Belle watched on as she sees her Rumple in a power struggle of magic to hold onto both the dagger and Baelfire.

" I am not letting him go!" Rumpelstiltskin grimaced.

Zelena smiling a few feet away. "You can't hold onto both of them." she advised. Using her magic in a tug of war with him to get the dagger from him.

Knowing he could not hold on forever. Finally Rumpelstiltskin made his decision. Releasing his dagger into the snow and using his magic to absorb Baelfire into his body.

"Well I didn't think you had it in you, " Zelena smiling knowing she had won. She bent down picking up the dagger laughing evilly.

"You got your son but you lost yourself," Zelena continued while smiling. She walked around a Rumpelstiltskin who was on his knees in the snow trying to maintain to hold onto his son.

Belle a few feet away whispers, " Rumple?" Worrying for him which could be seen from her face.

"No.. No Rumple" Rumpelstiltskin replied. Looking around as thou he not able to see his surroundings.

" No Rumple!" he stated again.

Zelena stopped around Rumpelstiltskin. "The mind is your burden not mine. Time to go!" said Zelena, "before we go kill her".

Belle looked on and tried again to reach out to Rumpelstiltskin.

"Rumple?" she whispers.

Lumeire in the background who was placed on a stump of a tree. Could see that Rumpelstiltskin was in a bad shape and could not assist Belle against the witch. Knowing it was a long shot but he knew it would be better to help instead of seeing another good person being killed again. Using what magic he had. His flames left the candle to make a rope of fire surrounding around the witch to hold her in place.

He yelled towards Belle, " Can't hold onto her longer. Hurry don't make me regret this rational conscious . Get out of here!"

"You are going to regret this candle!" Zelena screeching inside the fire rope surrounding her.

Belle choking sobbingly knew that her Rumple was not responding for he continued fighting himself in the snow. She moved hurriedly in the snow to grab Lumiere from where he sat. Dashing into the woods with Lumiere who was lighting the way to the clearing ahead where the horses were tied to the trees. She knew it was a matter of time before they could catch her.

Seeing the horses ahead.

" Release one of the horses Belle," Lumeire ordered. "We can use this as a distraction. Then blow out my candles before you get on the other horse. "

Belle ran to the first horse. Removing the rope from the tree she turned and smacked the rump of the horse to have it run away .

She stopped and blew out the candle. She turned to the next horse using all of her strength put her left hand onto the saddle after placing her left foot in the stirrups swung her right leg over the saddle while still holding onto Lumiere. Gripping the reins. She pulled the horse towards the road ahead and with pressure with her feet in the stirrups made the horse go forward in a gallop to escape.

Back at the vault of the Dark One. Rumpelstiltskin was fighting the madness in his head. He continued kneeling in the cold wet snow. Trying to overcome the command from the witch of killing Belle. So many dark thoughts in his mind along with his son residing with him.

Taking a deep breath to gain his focus. He heard screeching behind him. He turned around and could see that the witch was still trapped in the fire rope. He grimaced a evil smirk. "I owe you one Lumiere!" he thoughts.

Trying to get on his feet to see where Belle was. He stumbles onto his feet. Looking into the dark woods he could see in the distance a lighted candle fading away. The power of the command to go after her was there. Taking a step to go after her. He fell onto his knees again fighting the power of the dagger.

Flash of light in his vision making him blind. Blinking he tried to gain his focus. Then he heard a voice in his head.

"Papa," Baelfire said loudly, "What did you do?"

"Bae.. Oh Bae," Rumple whispers in his mind. "Trying to save you son!"

Baelfire could feel the magic around him away from the pain and could see through his father's eyes of the witch who was still screaming to get out of the fire rope . He knew at that moment the unconditional love from his father. Sacrificing his mind and body to keep him alive. A part of him knew his father needed help due to he could feel the control of the dagger. Taking an act of faith and hope it would be enough.

"Papa let me merge with you?" Baelfire stated. Determined to give his father the strength he needed. He also knew his father will never forgive himself if any harm came to Belle. He was going to do his damnedest if it meant his death to save his father.

"Bae.." Rumpelstiltskin saying weakly. So tired from the battle from Zelena over the dagger.

"Papa!" Baelfire yelled. "Trust me it will help to stop you from going after Belle." Not sure if it will work. He was going to take a chance and hoping since he was not part of the curse he could break the link of the command from the dagger to assist his father.

Rumpelstiltskin gave in and Baelfire merged with his father. Immediately the command of the dagger went blank in Rumpelstiltskin's mind. Feeling no connection and yet both could feel a relief but knew it won't last until they obtain the dagger from the witch.

Stumbling onto his feet once again. Rumpelstiltskin made his way to get the dagger hanging from the witch's hand. Before he could reach the witch Zelena broke from the fire rope and pointed the dagger at Rumpelstiltskin.

Rumpelstiltskin stopped frozen in his tracks. Seething from his teeth of the power of the dagger controlling him.

Zelena stood there smiling pointing the dagger to the ground.

" Kneel pet!" she ordered.

Having no choice did as she ordered. Kneeling in the cold wet snow again. He remained silent of hoping another chance.

Zelena grimacing of the pain from the fire rope. Slowly started walking around Rumpelstiltskin running her hand in his head. Standing behind him. She grabbed his hair and pulled back hard.

"She may have gotten away my dear pet. However you won't be!" she stated, "Now get up we have work to do." Releasing his hair and stepping back to look at her prize. One down and 3 to go. Almost time to complete my journey back in time to change the past. She thoughts.

He slowly stumbled upon his feet. Now that the power of the dagger was at full force. Baelfire inside of Rumpelstiltskin could feel his strength draining and could feel his father starting to slip back into his madness of them combined in his mind. At least for a little bit he knew the danger for Belle has passed. Not knowing of how long this threat will take. He needed to conserve his strength when needed. He finally let go of his father in his mind to rest.

Rumpelstiltskin feeling his son letting go to rest. Felt his mind go into a complete black void of madness. Started mumbling, "Madness is sweet. Sweet is Madness."

Zelena smiled to see he was a burden with the two minds. Slowly she waved her hand around them with green smoke to transport them back to the Dark Castle owned by Rumpelstiltskin.

Entering the Hall she sees the spin wheel in the corner of where he use to make gold from straw. Using her magic she placed a cage around the spin wheel. Moving forward with the dagger.

"Get in my pet," she ordered. "We have much to do, So spin away in your madness."

Rumpelstiltskin entered the cage and sat on the stool to start spinning away and giggling in his madness.

* * *

**Enchanted Forest**

**7 Months Later **

Belle stood outside on the dirt path leading to the entrance of the Dark Castle. Watching as Robin Hood, Regina, Snow and Prince Charming leaving from the castle grounds.

She had argued with them but was determined to stay behind for her Rumple. She knew he was there in his madness only due to that Neal was inside him. Once they touched she could feel the connection and knew getting the information on Glenda was the first step and now her second step was to help Rumple to come back from his madness.

She had searched many libraries and read hundred of books on dark and light magic to find a way to help Baelfire live and to get Rumple back over these last few months. Lumeire the candle became an invaluable friend during that time who has been with her all the way to assist so that he could be released as well.

She just needed to get into the library of Rumple's castle for the one book that they needed to complete the frozen spell to have Baelfire frozen in time once separated from Rumple's body. She knew getting in will be easy now but didn't want the witch to catch them before it was done.

Going forward in the dark approaching the doors again. She slowly opened it and went to the left to go up the long staircase to go around the castle to get to her destination. Since this was the path she just took with the others she knew it will be clear.

Once she reached the library. She opened it slowly and silently closed it back. Walking up the stairs to the main room of the library.

She took out a match. Turned to her bag she was carrying. She took out Lumiere. Lighting his candles.

"Lumeire we are here," she whispers.

Lumeire face came focused from the candle. "Good!" he stated, "Now over on the shelf by the book of the dark one of where you found the key. You should find the book we are looking for. "

Belle using his light as a guidance sees the book on the shelf called, Dark Magic Shadows.

Grabbing the book off the shelf. She was bent on opening it to view the contents needed.

"No not here!" Lumeire said, "In his tower of his workshop. That way we can find the ingredients soon as possible." She pockets the book into the same bag Lumeire came out of. Getting up and taking the stairs again back to the door of the library.

"It's best if you go into the dark Belle" Lumiere stated, "till we get there."

"Alright!" she whispers. Blowing out the candle. She slowly opens the door and exits it. Turning back she closes it softly to ensure no sound of her departure.

Taking the long walk in the hall to the staircase of the tower that held all Rumpelstiltskin's experiments.

When reaching the staircase she could feel the damp air of the coldness in the castle. Pulling her cloak a little tighter around her but kept moving and slowly she goes up the long steps to his workshop.

Her thoughts were in such peril of worried of getting caught when so close to end this separation and saving her loved one. With a burst of speed she moves faster to the door and opens it. Entering the room she sees his workshop table and the many bottles on the shelves along with his books in the moonlight. So much dust in the room. Definitely needs a cleaning she chuckles to herself.

Putting the candle on the table. She takes out another match and lights Lumeire again.

"Ahh finally," Lumeire says with a relief. "Let's begin. Get the chalk on the bottom shelf to your right and remove the four stones from the bag Belle. We need to put a protection spell in this room against the witch. Now don't forget the design I showed you to place at the window and the doorway."

"Okay!" she replies.

Walking to the shelf she grabs the chalk and started running the double lines around the entire room and in the center of the room she did a diagram of a star pendent for the center of power. Reaching into the bag for the red stones to have them in placed. She places them in a position of the three stones in a north, east and west position. Holding the last stone she placed it next to Lumeire.

"Now let's see what's in the book we need" she whispers to Lumeire.

Opening the huge volume of " The Dark Magic Shadows" book that was the same size as the Dark One's book. She could see this book was old but for a person with no powers she could feel it had power as if it was enchanted. Concerned she removes her hands from the book.

"Lumeire, I don't have magic but I can feel the magic from it. You sure about this?" she whispers with concern in her voice.

"Belle if you can feel that magic then you must have some magic in your bloodline," Lumeire advised "Maybe it has not been before being around Rumpelstiltskin but it's there. Have you ever had insight or seen anything in the all the time you was growing up?"

Thinking for a few minutes.

She replies, "Only when I was around Rumpelstiltskin, I could see the good in him when no one ever could and others as well. As well as evil when around other people."

"Yes that would be the insight of magic," he replies broadly with a smile in his face from the flames. "Most people are not aware of it in their lives. However those with that power are brilliant in strategy during war time and peace. Which means you have some magic in your bloodline. I have seen it over the few months but was not sure."

Belle looked at Lumeire shocked. "How?" she replies.

Lumeire chuckles, "Descendants of magic are never aware and usually it is hidden from them due to their ancestors didn't want them to know what they are. Yet over time spells are weaken and that magic comes out slowly. I am going to help you now to unlock that magic so we can utilize it with our task here."

"Now place that last stone in the north entrance of the stairs so that we can get started here" Lumeire advised, "We are going to use that book to open and channel it."

Belle reached for the stone and placed it at the entrance of the north side.

"Sit in the center and place the book beside you along with me" Lumeire firmly.

Finally to end this once and for all of this threat. Lumiere thoughts. If I am correct she is not only the descendant of a gatekeeper but the mother of the prophecy of the new gatekeeper..

* * *

**In The Land Of Time Forgot**

He could still remember talking to his master, Merlin the last of the gatekeepers advised him of the prophecy a long time ago.

"Master?" Lumeire asked, "Will there be another gatekeeper while you rest?"

"Yes my apprentice" he advised, "In 1,000 years another powerful gatekeeper will emerge to bring right to the world when the chaos and destruction is being done to the realms. You will need to watch, guide and assist when that time comes."

"How will I know?" he asks looking at the old man with a beard standing in front of him.

Merlin smiled, "Remember a gatekeeper is born with the strongest light magic in the world but only from the bloodline of gatekeepers. "

"Strongest light magic" he gasped, "True Love!"

"Exactly!" he chuckles. Kind eyes looking at the young man. He had chosen this young wizard well to be a mentor for the new gatekeeper. He had looked into the future and saw so much damage done to the realms and also the path of the Dark One as well will finally earn his redemption. The Dark One curse will end and once again a new leader of the Gatekeepers will emerge.

"If I may master," Lumeire asks, "Why do you sleep and allowing me to do this when you can do this?"

"Young one" he replies, " You know about the Dark One?"

"Yes" he whispers with concern. Shuddering in his robes. He had watched his master fighting the Dark One and placed him into the vault. The battle was horrific. Over a mile of destruction with hundreds of people being killed in their land.

"However my magic killed the man himself but not the magic, remember he was once a great gatekeeper " Merlin advised, "Losing his wife had pushed him over the edge to get her back. By me placing the curse on his magic. His essence will give him his redemption once he finds true love again.."

"Will he find it master?" he asks.

"Yes, he will" he advised, " but it will be many lifetimes before he does. You will watch and guide to have the new gatekeeper to emerge. I have foreseen this new gatekeeper not only breaking the curse of the dagger from the Dark One but the person with the curse will inherit all of the original gatekeeper powers."

Slowly Merlin sat down on the stool to look up at this young wizard.

"I will be going to rest and will awake when the curse is broken and when the magic is fully restored to the new leader of the Gatekeeper," Merlin continued to with a concern, "That is the price I will pay for this curse., however you must know that you will be enslaved for some time in the future but keep to the course of the task I have given you."

Lumiere looking on and understanding his master never lied to him of the gift of sight.

Merlin reached over onto a table for a book. A big brown volume book titled, " Dark Magic Shadow". Picking up the book and handing the book to his apprentice.

"I have placed an enchantment on this book to protect the light magic inside" he sighs, "You will guide the true love of the Dark One's to this book. Only a bloodline of a gatekeeper will be able to feel the magic. If she does, you know you have found her."

Looking tired and worn. Merlin continued, "Use the enchantment to unlock her powers. It will be needed when she needs it the most. Only then will the empty pages in this book will speak to her and emerge of what she needs."

"Master but she's not the prophecy gatekeeper is she?" he asks.

"No! Her daughter will be from the Dark One" he smiles, "A bright shining soul I ever seen. More powerful than myself once she fully matures into her powers."

Lumeire smiling and nodding knowing from the look on his master face it can only be true. Breathing with happiness he couldn't wait to see her when she came...

"I will do as you requested master" he stated firmly in his belief.

* * *

**Dark Castle**

Coming out of his memories with his master. Lumeire knew the time is finally coming to an end of this wretched imprisonment. Zelena may have trapped him in this candle but she will never get the secret from him about the gatekeepers. Oh she knows he was trained under Merlin which is why she came after him. He was imprisoned for not giving the information she needed.

Looking at Belle in her sitting position on the floor.

This young woman is a perfect example of a warrior soul of a gatekeeper. Always fighting and never giving up on hope. He don't know how Rumpelstiltskin found her but apparently true love never dies.

"Ok, open the book" He advised.

Belle slowly opens the book and sees a tree on the first page with a title of Dark Magic Shadows yet it looked as if some words were missing under the title.

"Guide your hand over the tree" he commanded, "Allow the power to go through you."

Slowly she puts her right hand over the words down onto the tree. When she touched the tree. Power seeped into the pores of hand. Feeling the power coming into her body. The book started to glow and words started to emerge onto the title under the words Shadows.

**"And Light Of the Gatekeepers" **

Blinking her eyes at the words emerging on the page and the power engulfing into her body. She heard a snap in her mind. Whispers words being spoken in her head. Shaking her head of trying to understand them. To maintain a focus she looks up at Lumeire. Lumeire in the flames was saying something but she could couldn't understand the words he was saying.

Lumeire finished the enchantment words while staring at Belle.

"Can you hear me?" he asked in her mind.

"How?" she asked.

"What do you know about gatekeepers?" he answered her back with a question.

She answered, "They are a myth. Strongest in all magic that just disappeared over a thousand years ago. No one knows what happen to them. They just disappeared. Some say they are legends and never existed. Other stories say they are guardians and only emerge when needed. Why?"

"In your hands, Belle" he replied, "Is the history of all the gatekeepers along with their most powerful spells that has been shielded for more than a thousand years waiting for a descendant to emerge to open its records."

He sighs on his face from the candle.

"I'm sorry" he apologized, " I didn't tell you everything of why we needed this book so desperately. "

"Tell me!" She asked quietly.

He begins his story."Long time ago, I was a apprentice to Merlin the last gatekeeper. A great man who entrusted me with a task to watch and guide this book to a descendant of a gatekeeper. Only to be opened when it can be used when they most needed it."

He sighs again looking guilty.

"When I first saw you and how you was determined to save the Dark One. I wasn't so sure but over the months I seen little things that you did and realized you was the one. It has been prophesied that the guardian of the book would be the wife of the Dark One in which he will earn his redemption of his curse and be released back to his gatekeeper powers.

"What are you saying?" she questioned, "That the Dark One was a Gatekeeper at one time."

He answered truthfully, "Yes, he was once a gatekeeper."

Looking at Lumeire and seeing the apologetic look knew there was more to this story.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The first Dark One was the leader of the Gatekeepers in which he kept balance in all the realms of dark and light magic. His abilities was unlimited. Once upon a time there was dark forces were wrecking havoc here in this realm. They found out his weakness which was his wife. That was a bad time back then. They exploited by killing her in a bad way. It took him over the edge in the dark ways in trying to bring her back. To stop him my master put the curse on his magic to find redemption. However the man himself no longer exists but his magic could not be released to the world. It was too powerful so the curse was placed."

"So there is a way to break the curse on Rumpelstiltskin then? " she inquired. "True love kiss almost did it here in this world."

Secretly he said, "Yes it would have and Rumpelstiltskin would have died following after losing the magic. In which the carrier of the dagger will get all his powers and the curse will continue onward."

Belle gasped and shocked of this information.

"You have to understand" he tried to explain to her. "The Dark One the essence of the magic needs to have redemption of true love once that's been completed then and only then will the person who has the magic can revert to the gatekeepers powers completely. "

"What you are saying that the curse needs to be broken by a powerful being of true love with magic," correct she said.

"Yes," finally he stated.

"How is that even possible?" she cried. "Even If I had magic it would not be strong enough to break it..."

He face in the flames started smiling.

"You know the secret. Don't you?" she asked.

"Yes but it's not time yet. It's been prophesied that one of the gatekeepers will break the curse," he advised.

Lumiere did not mind telling part of the truth but Belle's daughter needed to be born naturally not as an obligation. However the good news that the ancient book did have a spell if he remembered correctly that Merlin put in to help Belle to avoid breaking the curse from true love's kiss. His master always did have a twist in his magic.

"Until then," he looking embarrassed yet with a glint of hint shining in his eyes, "There is a spell in the book for you to avoid breaking the curse. umm...um.. so that you can kiss him in this realm. "

Belle looked relief upon hearing this information.

She didn't want to lose Rumple over a kiss. Some part of Rumple must have known that long time ago when they kissed in the hall of what would happen. He was so angry at her and the queen but the magic must have known the threat and reacted upon it.

Not sure how but instinct told her the path to getting to back to Storybrooke was the right choice. Hoping she heard him right if a gatekeeper is the one to break the curse it must be Emma. She had to ask, "Is Emma a gatekeeper?"

Lumeire knew whom she spoke of for he saw the gatekeeper many times in the shop in Storybrooke. Knowing she is the first gatekeeper to emerge made him giddy with joy to see her there. He answered, " Yes, the first one in a 1,000 years."

He hoped she would not ask if she is the one to break the curse for Rumpelstiltskin for she is not the one to do the deed. Apparently she accepted the answer for what it was and he sighed to himself of relief.

"Let's get started," he said, "In making that frozen spell for Baelfire and the block of true love's kiss potion. We will need Rumpelstiltskin's help once we release him. For if that curse is enacted back to Storybrooke we need all the assistance to defeat the witch there."

"Where do I began?" she answered readily to get started.

"Put your hand onto the tree inside the book" he advised, "Ask the book of how to do the frozen spell and what is needed and then do the same to the true love block kiss spell. It will give you all that you need and assist you to make it without going opening up the book for the spell."

"You mean it will guide me to do the spell?" she asked with her right eyebrow lifting up.

"Yes, as the Record Keeper" he confirmed chuckling, "It will provide you the information and assist but if it was another gatekeeper they would need to read the book. "

If that was true then Rumpelstiltskin should have been able to read the book and why did he have the book all this time. She questioned it in her mind of these questions and asked Lumiere. His reply was very sure and honest to her.

"He couldn't with the dark curse. It was blocked to him. As for why he has the book was simple. The book has always belonged to the Leader of the Gatekeepers. No matter where the magic went the book followed to protect the secrets of the gatekeepers," he confirmed her answers to her.

Nodding her head of the answers were revealed.

Picking up the book and placing in her lap. She opened the cover and placed her hand onto the tree. The glow of the book once again rose shining on her touch. Closing her eyes to allow the magic to go through her. A voice came out to her in her mind, "What can I do for you Record Keeper?"

She answered, " Provide me the frozen and the block of true love's kiss spell."

Soon as the request was completed the book glowed and more voices emerged of two voices each with the answer to complete each spell. Placing the book aside onto the floor. She slowly got up and looking around at the shelves in the room and started preparing the two potions as the two voices guided her through the steps.

After about a half hour later standing besides the workplace table with the completed potions. The two voices in her head left her mind after advising the completion of the potions were done. She picked up the potion for blocking true love kiss. She turned to Lumiere with the potion in her hand and raised it up and drunk the potion. An eerie glow over her body was placed.

"Now what should I do next?" she asked concerned in reaching to Rumpelstiltskin.

Lumeire grinned from his face in the flames of that question, "Ask the book to have Rumpelstiltskin to come to you. The book is more powerful than the curse and always have been. However once he arrives you must put the other stone down in its rightful place. It will remove the son from Rumpelstiltskin so that you can give him that potion."

Belle eyes shined with hope to save both of them in that moment.

She walked over to center of the diagram and picked up the book and moved to the north side for the stone to have room to cage Rumpelstiltskin in the circle once he arrived. Picking up the stone. She closed her eyes again and finally opened.

Saying out loud, "I command the Dark One Rumpelstiltskin to come to me!"

* * *

**Everyone..**

**Stopping here for now.. **

**I will continue onto chapter 8 for the next scene..**

**Stay tuned..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay people.. **

**We are still here in the Enchanted Forest and then back to Storybrooke.. **

**Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. Had writers block on the fluff and smut in this chapter. Gave my shot at it.. I do think I did quite well. Was trying for a slow seductive scene of where they were located.. I hoped I pulled it out for your enjoyment.**

* * *

In the great hall of the Dark Castle, the only sounds in the room other than the fire crackling in the fireplace was the spinner wheel moving from within the cage.

Inside the cage sat a Rumpelstiltskin on a stool working away to spinning gold. His appearance was out of the ordinary of any time in the Enchanted Forest. His once brown silk shirt and vest could be seen being torn and ragged with holes. Yet his features in his green shiny skin held a face of long stressful hours spinning away. His focus on the wheel can only be if he was commanded to be at the spinner wheel.

As the words were said from another part of the castle. Strong magic entered into the warm room. Rumpelstiltskin body froze and the wheel of the spinner heel stopped. His yellowish-green eyes started to shine with a glow. His eyes then closed and a sigh escaped his lips.

However his thoughts were not clear completely with the long months of his son inside of him. Holding two minds let alone two bodies together had left him in such a madness of a dark black void and sometimes when awaken to focus a thousand images appear in his vision.

Yet the magic in the room was clearing his mind for the first time in months being imprisoned. Sensing and feeling out the magic that he never felt before that overrides the call of the dagger. He traced the magic back to the source using his magic.

His eyes opened quickly with a joy and excitement in a long time.

"Belle...," he whispered with a smile.

Stumbling to his feet after the long hours at the stool. Looking around and feeling his magic returning. He focused on the lock of the cage and easily opened it. Stepping out of the cage and waving his hands purple and black smoke enveloped him.

When the smoke cleared. He arrived in his work place in the tower in the castle. Standing before him stood Belle with a red stone in one hand and a book in the other. She had an enchanting smile on her face that lit her face up. He started to smile and attempted to take a step towards her.

She urged, "Wait!"

He stopped and waited. Watching her put the red stone along with the book down onto the floor and then seeing the diagram on the floor. Realizing he was in some sort of cage with her. Continued to gaze at her with a question look in his face.

She looked up from the floor and saw his gaze. She just smiled to reassure him and rose to her feet. Taking a step towards him. Is all it took for him to leap across the room to and grab her up into his arms.

"Belle," He sighing in her hair. Holding her close to him caressing his hands down her back. He could feel her arms around his shoulders and her face in his neck not letting go.

Belle felt it's been a hundred years away from him and didn't want to let go. Although it was only a few hours ago that she had touched him in the cage but it wasn't the same. The long months away from him proved to be worthwhile at this moment. Finally removing her face from his neck and peeked to look at him in the face with a smile. She could see he was tired and worn out but a beautiful smile was in place. Placing her forehead to his and running her hands in his hair that was wavy and soft here in the Enchanted forest unlike in Storybrooke.

Rumpelstiltskin had never smiled like he was doing now before in Enchanted Forest in all of his 328 years as the Dark One. Staring into her eyes he felt so more much alive now since he came back those months ago in the woods seeing her again. "How?" he whispered to her.

"Magic," she whispered back with a grin on her face.

He had to grin back and with a giggle," Is that so dearie?"

She nodded and both of her hands came down to hold his face to touch his skin. She had never touched his face before except for that kiss many years ago. Feeling the skin she imagined it would be the same as his hands. Smooth and slightly rough. His eyes darken with desire at her touch but then he took a step back. A look of concern ran across his face about losing his magic. She grabbed his shirt and held onto him.

"Trust me?" she voiced.

Standing on her toes and placing her mouth onto his and started kissing him. He responded by kissing her back passionately as his answer to her question. His one hand left her waist reached for her face to go in deeper of the kiss. Hell he wasn't going to be denied any longer. This is his lifeline.

When he responded to her. Belle removed her hands from his face and leaned into him with her body to place her arms around his shoulders again. When his hand had come up to her face. This only made her moan of desire of more from him.

After a few moments, they broke apart both breathing hard looking at each other. He put his forehead onto hers literally staring into her eyes with a glow of darken desire from the greenish-yellow eyes. He mouthed to her with surprise, "How?"

"Magic!" she whispered again with a grin on her face.

"Excuse me, Cherie?" Lumeire said from the floor, "We don't exactly have much time with the curse is on the way real soon."

Rumpelstiltskin froze of hearing that voice in the same room. He never liked any familiar sentiments shown to Belle and especially not by this candle stick. He looked down at the candlestick who was smiling at them and snarled, " Lumeire."

Lumeire responded with a grin from within the flames, " Is that any way to respond after I helped saving our dear Belle here from you. If anything you owe me a favor."

Rumpelstiltskin was going to use his magic to make a threat to the candlestick about that favor. Belle grabbed his hand and twined her fingers in his hand looking at him beaming. Her other hand had fallen onto his chest. He looked back at her and his face softened once again by her watching. He still had his other arm around her waist and not letting go.

"What favor are you requesting, Lumeire?" he seethes between his teeth. Never liked breaking a deal with anyone. This will be the second favor he has ever had to give in all his years as a Dark One. First one to Prince Charming in which he repaid now to this candlestick.

Lumeire couldn't help it. He had a thoughtful look on his face in the flames as if was thinking hard on the matter. Enjoying the look on Rumpelstiltskin's face. He just replied seriously, "When the time comes I will let you know."

Rumpelstiltskin still had a dark look on his face to that answer but he knew he owed a big debt to the candlestick. Nothing was more precious to him than Belle and Baelfire. Immediately he realized at that moment he could not feel his son inside him. How did they break the dagger hold? How come true love kiss did not break his curse? Glaring at the candlestick again. He could sense the candle knew more than what he was saying.

Sensing and feeling the tension leaving his body. Belle knew he had questions and she was more than willing to answer them. She went to get out of his arms to bend down to get the book from the floor. However Rumpelstiltskin was not having her leave his side. He released her hand moved behind her with his arms around her waist and used his magic to have the book come to him to place in her hands. Looking over her shoulder at him. He just kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Sorry not letting you go," he said with a grin. She returned the grin back and turned to the book. Allowing her body to relax back into him in his arms. She smiled secretly at hearing his moan. He could feel she was willingly here in his arms and didn't matter he looked like a monster. Get answers first and stop thinking about her body.

He placed his chin over her shoulder to see what book she had. Seeing the "Dark Magic Shadows " book in her hands. He knew it had dark magic inside but not enough of what they did so far. He waited for her to begin. He watched as she opened the book and placed her hand on the tree and saw the words glowing, **"And Light Of the Gatekeepers." **

"I wanted you to see this first," she whispered.

She began her story of the long months of searching to find away to release him and save not only himself but Baelfire as well. Advising him of all the information that the book has told her so far and what Lumeire has told her.

"Why can't I feel Baelfire inside me and why you have not used the frozen potion?" he demanded directly looking at Lumeire.

Lumeire replied, "He's there but in a deep sleep and the frozen potion we have not used yet due to he has to be set free by light magic from you. Only then we can use it till your curse is broken to release him."

"You lied to me Lumeire" Belle sounded hurt and sadness on her face, "You said we can freeze him here and now."

Hearing the distress in Belle's voice of course sent Rumpelstiltskin in a very unhappy mode. Waiting for no answer he summoned his magic of blowing out the candles of Lumeire then gradually turning Belle around taking the book from her and placing on the table. He pulled her into his arms once again. She returned the embrace to hold onto him.

Her head was placed over his heart. She snuggled closer to hear the beat. She always loved hearing it knowing he was alive and here in her arms. She could feel his hands massaging her back as they caressed her in an apology that Lumeire had done. She was upset yes but angry as well.

As time went it left her with a different need. A need she never acted upon but after all what has happened. She took a leap of faith and wasn't going to be denied any longer. Slowly her hands left his back and moved up his vest to his hair at the name of his neck. Cuddling closer. She turned her head into his neck kissing her way up to his ear.

"Rumple," she whispered.

He glanced into her face. Seeing the desire and longing in her face. Knew he was only human but everything she was doing to him begged to give what she asked for after all this time. Yet he wanted to give her a chance to change her mind. Looking as he is now she couldn't want a monster making love to her.

"Are you sure?" he mutters to her.

With only a seductive smile was her answer.

He couldn't resist with that look and leaned down to provide a arousing kiss. Smoothing her hair back over her ear as he did so within his embrace.

She closed her eyes and intertwining her fingers further into his hair as she gave into the kiss.

After a few moments, he lifted his head to look down to see those dreamy eyes open slowly to him. Kissing her forehead. Summoning his magic as he let his right hand swirl to conjured a bed in the circle of the stones. Much as he wanted to do in his own bedroom here in the castle. He couldn't take the chance that Zelena would be showing up on them unexpected.

Belle blushed seeing the bed entering her vision but she wasn't backing down. Instead she concentrated using her fingers of going to work to remove the buttons out of the holes of the vest in front of her. Her hands were shaky in her movements.

Seeing her being nervous he just smiled. He took her hands to kiss them.

"We got time," he whispered.

Releasing her hands. He went to assist of removing the vest for her view. She stopped him with sure movements of her hands and wanted to finish of what she started.

A chuckle emerged from him at the gesture and allowed her to finish. However she didn't stop there but continued on with the silk shirt as well. Running her hands up his chest as it was revealed to her of each button opening.

He could only groan as she slowly went. This is slow torture and I am being punished. His thoughts going through his mind.

She was in awe of the coloring on his chest and moved forward to place a kiss on his heart once the shirt opened all the way.

He stifled another groan and grabbing her head lifting her face up to give her another hard kiss. Fair play my love as he takes over this seduction. He turns the kiss from her mouth down her throat slowly. While caressing her back down to the front of her shirt of every intention to do the same back to her.

She had groaned and grasped his hair as he continued with his mouth to leave nibbling marks on her skin.

"Rumple," She moaned.

"Soon sweetheart," he whispers at her breast that was revealed to him. He slowly assaults the nipple revealed in front of him. Before he could indulge her further of the experience, he moved his mouth back up to her mouth to give her another long kiss. Lifting his head staring at her. He lifted his right hand and with a twirl of his fingers for her view. He removed the rest of their clothing with his magic. Lifting his eyebrow at her of the results.

She gasped of the shiver of the cold air hitting her skin but quickly notice the lack of clothes and became overheated once again. Seeing the gesture on his face, she giggled and moved closer to him making contact with his naked body with hers.

Once he felt the contact of her body so close to him. He knew he was losing control by the minute but patience was a virtue.

Gently he picked her up and placed her onto the covers of the bed. He followed down to nestle into her body. Raising up onto his elbows slowly he caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers and continued down her neck while his yellowish eyes only darkened as they followed his destination down all the way to her thighs.

She watched his movement of how his sharp black talons was so gentle on her skin. Bringing another shiver of desire in her body. At the shiver he glanced up at her. Expecting her to reject him any moment and what he saw was pure dark hunger coming from her eyes.

His face softened of tenderness of his love from his face. Her hands came up to frame his face to pull him forward for another kiss from him. Obliging her and continued to stroking her body.

Her hands creeped up over his shoulders to stroke his back and his scalp. To feel his skin here at this moment and time was a dream she always wanted to touch him in this form.

She moaned as he left her lips to continue kissing down her body. He was on a journey to ensure she enjoy her first time. As slowly he went down her body, using his one finger to her clitoris to pleasure the area. He could feel she was coming.

"Rum," she groaned.

He placed another finger with the other to continue the pleasure for her. He peered up at her and seeing her going through her first orgasm made him harden more. Wetness coated his fingers yet continued till the spasm was finished and she was ready for him.

Coming down from that high climax. She heard from people and read books about the act but never that much pleasure. She knew it was not over yet. When she was getting her breath that was gasping to breath. She blinked and felt Rum squeezing her thighs and came in her line of view. He gave a brief kiss on her lips and moved to her ear with his mouth.

"Ready," he whispered to her where he was kissing her earlobe. She could only kiss his neck as her answer.

Slowly he entered his manhood to test the breach and allow her to get accustomed to his size. Sweat was pouring over his face of his control. Touching and pleasuring her clitoris more to help widen her more for him. Feeling her jump again. He smiled of the satisfaction he was doing to her body. He moved all the way passed the breach and broke the tear..

As he did so he kissed her as an apology and stilled his body of the pleasure of being in her. She felt the slight pain but felt more of the fullness that was not there before but bringing more pleasure for her. Opening her eyes in wonder.

He baited his breath and when he saw her eyes weren't in pain. He leaned down with a brief kiss and with a smile. He said, "Put your legs around my waist."

She did as he instructed and more of the fullness entered her she could only gasp. He slowly began to rock going in and out. Building the rapture for him and her. He reached under her waist and lifted her to enter more. He groaned of the deepness and her vagina tightening around him.

Her arms going over his head to hold onto his back. As the pleasure intensified her nails scratched his back. Which only made him pound deeper into her.

When he felt that she reached at the peak. His other arm came around her back to pull her closer to him. Nuzzling her neck. He gasped, "Let it go sweetheart."

With those simple words her body exploded of her second orgasm. She fell into complete bliss and felt she was on cloud nine. He slowed down but she could feel he was close as well. His neck was tight in his shoulders. She gently massaged his neck and slowly kissed him long. With that kiss he exploded completely in her and fell onto her with his face in her neck trying to breathe. She just smiled into his hair while massaging his back as the both bathed in bliss.

Finally he lifted his body on his elbows again to look at her in awe. "I don't know how you can see past the monster," he choked to her. As she went to interrupt. He kissed her and continued saying, "You just completely amaze me every time."

"I only see the man I love," she expressed with a smile.

He could only give a loving kiss to that remark. Coming out of her as he laid back he turned to place her on his chest. Wrapping his arms and legs around her to hold her close. Cuddling close to him she fell asleep and in turn he followed her after he placed a blanket over them.

* * *

An hour later he woke up and looking at the lovely beauty in his arms. He was truly enchanted with her and will probably always will be. Summoning his magic that he obtained from the seer centuries ago. The future looked bleak seeing the curse coming anything beyond that was pieces. He couldn't piece all of it and some did not make sense. With a frustrated sigh he turned to wake her.

Slowly he caressed her hair away from her face. "Belle," he whispered, " Wake up."

She woke up slowly and had a dreamy smile on her face. Which he always sees after he kisses her. Closing his eyes. He pulls her closer kissing her hair. Finally he says to her in her hair, "You have to go."

She rose onto her elbow to look down at him. Looking at him surprised and wanted to say something but he stopped with a finger to her lips and then cupping her face. Enjoying the moment of seeing her beautiful face in front of him.

"The curse will come and there is no way to stop her here. Not until we get to Storybrooke. Once there she can be defeated and we can save Bae," he whispers, "I want you safe and to hide the book far away from everyone." She started shaking her head no with tears in her eyes. He sat up and looking at her with both his hands on her face. He continued, "The book can't stop her only light magic can."

Leaving him here she knew he will be punished more for getting out of the cage and couldn't bear that thought. It was like he was sacrificing himself all over again to save them. As if they had the same thoughts. He eyed her sadly. "It was worth it the first time and with no regrets," he stated firmly. "At least this time I will endure more to ensure to stick around, dearie," with a sad giggle of that remark.

She tried to smile at that remark but couldn't quite get it.

"Come on sweetheart," he getting up and reaching for her hands to stand her up. Using his magic he clothed both of them into the same clothes and holding her in one arm.

Summoning his magic purple and black smoke enveloped them. He removed all traces in the room as if what they have done in the last hour did not exist along with the stones and chalked diagram on the floor. The only thing left was the bag sitting at her feet. She knew she would find Lumiere and the book in the bag. However on her wrist was a bracelet of the red stones.

Once it was completed, He turned to her completely wrapping his other arm around her waist pulling her close. Placing his forehead onto hers looking into her face. Her hands had automatically went up to his shoulders. Each looking at each other knowing it will be awhile till they see each other again.

"I will see you again," she said strongly to him. He grinned at that remark. Every time she said those words it was always the truth. He does not know how she can have that much faith but at the moment he was willing to bet it will happen again and win ten times each every time.

"I expect the same to you as well, dearie," he promised with a smile. Finally he took a deep breath and stepped back from her to catch her hands in his. Kissing them both in front of her. Holding them a little longer then he released her. Raising his hands once again the purple-black smoke encircle her and the bag. Using his senses he traveled her back to Snow White's castle into a bedroom she was using their and released her to her destination. After the smoke cleared and she was no longer there he closed his eyes in pain.

He didn't want her to know after the stones were removed that the madness started to return but he wanted to make the witch never knew she was here. Opening his eyes and gazing around the room once again to ensure everything was as it once was. He left the room in a purple smoke arriving back to the cage in the great hall. He entered and closed the door behind him. Going to the stool and started back at the spinner wheel in hopes to spin away the madness once again.

* * *

**Storybrooke**

**2 Months Later**

A wave of magic came into the room. Memories of the lost year came back to them.

He was kneeling on one knee but with the magic coming through his right hand came down onto the floor to hold his position. Receiving a jolt of awareness in his face of the memories of them together came back to him. Her face was wet from the water on the towel. She looked up at him sharply from her sitting position as her memories returned as well.

Both staring at each other again. His left hand rose and came to her face cupping the side of it. She reached up and covered his hand and said with a smile, " I told you I would see you again."

He stood up and reached down to pulled her up into his arms. He responded back to her with a chuckle in her hair, " Same here, sweetheart." She had already put her arms around his shoulders and hugging him close.

"Feeling better now?" He inquired in her right ear with concern. She nodded wearily in his neck. Taking no chances. He lifted her up into his arms and took her into the bedroom.

"Rumple," she squeaked as he picked her up.

"You was just throwing up," he voiced after he placed her onto the bed. As she moved to interrupt him. He wagered his fingers in her face. "Na Ah... "

Laughing she grabs his fingers stating, " I'm fine now."

"Nether less you rest," he ordered with a stern voice and his face was breaking no argument. With a flick of his hand a cup of tea came visible on the night stand. He reaches over to get the cup to give to her.

She sat up in the bed and took the cup of tea from him. He had his arm over her waist watching her to make sure she drinks the tea. She slowly sips the tea peeking under her lashes at him.

A moment later a knock came at the bedroom door. The door slowly opened and Emma stuck her head inside to see them across the room. Her face with a sign of relief to see both of them were relaxed on the bed.

"Is it safe to come in?" she asked quietly from the doorway.

"Yes, come on in," Belle replied with a smile over the tea-cup. She had grabbed Rumpelstiltskin's hand on the bed to stop him from hurling any magic at the door. He just looked at her with an eyebrow lifted up and his face was saying, "Really!" She just smiled at him and rubbing his hand.

Emma turned back to the people standing behind her. "Okay to go in now," she replied as she stepped into the room. Following behind her came in Charming, Regina, Snow White, Henry and then Hook.

Rumpelstiltskin turnabout to gaze at them at this point with a frown of the interruption and states to the group, "I assume our little gatekeeper is somewhere else!"

"Unfortunately she is Rumple," Regina with a confidence voice taking a step towards him to protect the group if he decides to fling some magic at them. Knowing her mentor he is definitely angry and she noticed from his body language that he still was. Can't blame him. Personally she wouldn't like to be locked either from a young teenager especially that one being so powerful. He will get over it. Especially when he finds out its his own daughter. Can't wait to see his reaction when that time comes. Going to enjoy that show. Laughing gleefully to herself.

Belle could sense the tension coming from him. She finished the tea and placed the cup back onto the table. Grabbing his other hand in which got his attention again. Presenting him a scrutiny look stating to listen to them.

Rumpelstiltskin took a small breath and calculated his thoughts of the matter at hand. This little gatekeeper is veiling from him of her mission of being here. This is no coincidence or fate of the items brought to him and Belle. Definite clues left for them however the reasons and the agenda has not be brought forward to them. His power of sight had no puzzle pieces from this individual and that frustrates him at ends not knowing all the answers.

"So what is our dear gatekeeper doing?" He probed staring at the group once again.

"She is preparing to obtain Regina's heart" Charming acknowledging his answer, "While we handle Zelena here till she and Robin gets back."

"Well dearie" he sarcastic responding back, "How do you plan to stop me once she is here with the dagger?" Staring at everyone who had entered the room.

A strong voice spoke out in the silence of the room, "Grandpa?"

Rumpelstiltskin turned to the voice of Henry who had spoken out. He expected Henry to be looking at Charming with his question. Yet behold the teenager was acknowledging him by that name with complete attention. His face softens to the boy's gaze as he looked so much like Baelfire when he was young at this age.

Henry knew from experience sometimes the simplest answer is usually right in front of you. If he knew his aunt like he expected. She left something for them to find.

"Since we have entered the room, I haven't seen the dagger controlling you and true love's kiss has destroyed the protection on the building" he questioned with a thoughtful look, "Why is that?"

As the old saying goes, out of the mouth of babies. Belle gasped of a memory. She looked down on her wrist of the bracelet. She was still wearing the red stones that Rumple had made for her protection in the Dark Castle before he sent her away.

It's not every day anyone could see Rumpelstiltskin dumbstruck at a question he couldn't answer. The expression was priceless for everyone in the room.

"Rumple," Belle whispered to him.

He turned to her with his hand still holding hers. Holding onto his hand, she lifted her arm up to show the bracelet on her wrist for him to view.

Regina seeing the gesture admired the bracelet. "Tell me that is not the Red Stones of Bacaraa?" she inquired in awe. Those stones were rare and was supposed to have the ability to protect any individual from any magic in the realms. At least that was the legend.

Rumpelstiltskin seeing the bracelet attached to Belle's arm. His eyes shined with his answers to Belle. He smirked with an evil smile as he swung his body to Regina's question. "What do you think?" he warned with a flash of evil intent from his eyes of not to go further with questions on the bracelet. To test a theory. He let his left hand go of Belle's. Summoning the book on the bed over to them. The book floated at his command and weaved its way over to them and landing softly onto Belle's lap.

"I assume of what we are seeing than Rumpelstiltskin you can assist against Zelena," Snow answered to everyone's question. She had concerns seeing the gleam in his eyes. It clearly shows the imp wanted revenge against Zelena. She caught the glance from Belle's eyes as they had the same thoughts. He can't have his revenge. Not if it cost his soul.

Hook once he had entered the bedroom decided to go over to the windows to monitor the area. He had looked over his shoulder at Snow answer and seeing the flash in Rumpelstiltskin eyes gave him a shudder up his spine. He has been at the mercy of that imp before but noticing now in that gaze was a demon. Don't want to be in his sights when he goes after Zelena. He is not a coward by no means but he was seeing true evil in that look.

Looking back out the windows again. He sees from a distance considering of many birds flying towards the town. Unusual at this time of night. Reaching down and pulling the scope out besides his pants. Using the scope observing out in the distance.

"Ah mates," He murmur in horror as the scope came down, " We got trouble heading this way and does not look good."

* * *

**Ahh Dearies... **

**Sorry the battle is not yet here... lol... Stay tuned.. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome people to another chapter in Storybrooke..**

**Did I say a battle was coming.. Yep I sure did.. Unfortunately not in this chapter... Hehe... **

**Building the moment till we get there.. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Near the farmhouse once again although it was hours ago. The blue-yellow color portal opening could be seen of the young teenager once again emerging in the area again but instead of one person exiting another figure joined her.

Upon exiting Rumbella felt a change in the night air unlike before. Immediately she pulled the cloak over her head and grabbed Robin's hand. Summoning her magic with a flick of her hand. She made them invisible to the eye.

Robin came alert at the gesture. Using his many years of experience as a hunter of the woods. He could not see anything around them in the dark woods. Till he heard a sound above him. Glancing up he saw a huge body in darkness sitting in the branches of the oak tree. Moving silently to his right of a few steps holding onto Rumbella's hand. He finally got a good view in the moonlight.

Sitting above the tree was a flying monkey in a deep sleep. He continued his inspection of the huge trees surrounding them. He could see more monkeys in the area. If his count is right. It looked about twenty to forty monkeys in the trees. Robin knew these were the missing town people. Gazing at the huge numbers almost gave him pause. This was an army. Killing them was not an option in his mind unless it was necessary. Stopping the witch would bring everyone back but how do you deal with a huge numbers like this.

Turning to his partner beside him to show her the huge problem. It was not needed due to she had already noticed the animals with a solemn face in place. Keeping watch of the animals. She turned to him. Placing her finger on her lips of a silent gesture. Pointing towards her eyes and with a wave of her hands to say all the animals. Then shaking her head to them. It was a gesture to show they can't see them. Slowly Robin nodded to show he understood.

Silently as a mouse they walked further away from the trees toward the road away from the home. As they progressed towards the concrete area. Rumbella stepped on twig in her way. The sound was like a bomb sounding off in the air. They froze in their tracks. One of the monkey's woke up with a shriek to advise the others in the trees.

Immediately at least five of the monkeys jumped to the ground near them. They were a sight to be seen. Half the size of an adult person with huge wings and huge black talons on their hands and feet. Their eyes had a glow coming out of them as they looked around them trying to find the source of the sound they heard.

Rumbella knew they were quite dumb in nature to find their prey. Using the air and earth as her friend. With a small twist of her hand she summoned the air to pick up a little speed and flow it from them about thirty feet away. The wind picked up some branches and scattered them making the same snapping sounds. Four of the monkeys went to investigate. Shrieking with their wings flapping towards to the sounds as they kept snapping.

However one monkey remained close to them. Rumbella could tell this one was not so dumb as it appears to be. It kept still and actually staring at them of where they stood. Feeling tension of the body next to her. Glancing at him from the angle of her head and studying the monkey at the same time. Robin had his crossbow aimed at the monkey to shoot at any given moment. Both of them held their breath hoping this creature will move on from its position to join the others.

For a breath moment it looked like the monkey was advancing towards them then it stopped. With a leap it jumped into the air going to the direction to the others to investigate the disturbance.

They released their breath. Turning to each other face to face. Rumbella knew she needed to connect to Robin's mind this venture. Talking telepathy was never an easy power for her to master. Partially due to no training since no one had the ability to teach her. Although she was able to do it with Neal with ease was only due to him being a gatekeeper but non gatekeepers was the hardest to connect to for a conversation.

Staring into his eyes she summoned her power. "Can you hear me?" she asked in his mind.

Robin felt the small singe of magic and blinked with a surprise when he heard her voice as if she spoke to him. Yet no sound escaped from her lips.

"Yes.." he hesitantly answered her.

"Good," she replied, " We will use this method to talk going forward. Sorry I couldn't do it earlier. This method of communication is only good if we are a view hundred feet from each other."

"Alright," he replied. It felt strange to him to do this method but he could see its purpose would be good for this little venture.

Rumbella swirled around and summoning her magic again to sweep the surrounding the area to find the occupants. Zelena was in the farmhouse without a doubt. She pressed her lips hard when she felt close to about thirty-five monkeys in the area. This is not good. She could handle the monkeys alone due to the small number but add Zelena would be a challenge even for her. Hoping her family can hold them long enough till she got there.

Closing her eyes. Directing her magic into town, she could feel her protection barrier was holding up outside the library. She knew it won't be long till it was dismantle with true love kiss. Although she was a product of true love. She can't beat that power. It has always been the strongest magic in all the realms. She prayed her family will forgive her. She knew about the bracelet that her mother is wearing and knew it will block the dagger finding her father. Setting the beacon to find him for Zelena will make her go into town. She waited in praying with hope they will succeed long enough for her to get there to assist them.

Waiting didn't last long. She felt the power of true love's kiss hitting Storybrooke with a force never before. Opening her eyes and holding onto Robin's hands with a grip. The magic was a wave of intense power. Feeling the power her protection spell broke under it and she concentrated all of her powers to keep them invisible. For a brief moment of time if a driver had driven by they would have seen two individuals near the road appear and disappear again in matter of seconds.

Taking a deep breath from the concentration of the power. She watched in wonder of the curse ending and bringing back the memories returning back to Robin's face. It always made her in awe of a power that can be so strong simply from a kiss. Which is always she choose light magic over the dark magic in her. To be a hero to use her magic for good. Her dear Aunt Regina always tasked her to stay on the right path to make her own destiny and control her fate of whatever was before her.

Robin swayed for a minute under the wave of power. Memories of the lost year flashed in his mind. Of Roland in danger from a flying monkey who was saved by Regina, assisting Regina in the castle, meeting Rumplestilskin again in the Dark Castle and finally up to when the curse was reacted him and his men to Storybrooke. He blinked his eyes and finally steadied himself in front of the young girl.

She smiled and asked in his mind, "All your memories there?" He let out a deep breath and nodded to her answer.

"Good," she said softly in his mind," Now let me do a distraction for our winged friends here and Zelena before we go in."

Closing her eyes to shut out the glow of magic in her eyes. Her magic streamed down the concrete road going into town arriving in the library. It continued towards the children's section of the library. Arriving in the bookshelves it waved back and forth as if searching for a particular book to use as a beacon for the witch. Finally the tip of the light magic landed on a book and the book began a white glow surrounding it. It glowed brightly and then finally slowly a soft white glow animated from the book like a small beacon for the dagger. A smile came onto her face of the book she choose. How appropriate she laughed to herself.

Releasing her magic go to come back near the farmhouse. She opened her eyes looking at the thief in front of her. Not a thief she said to herself. My uncle who taught me to string a bow, track people in the woods and a confident when she needed to speak to someone on a difficult matter.

"Ready," she asked again in his mind. His answer was a wave of his arm up the concrete road to the farmhouse. Taking his arm to continue to be invisible to everyone in this town. They walked up to the farm-house.

As they were walking up to the farmhouse. The occupant in the house was swaying under the power of true love kiss.

* * *

Grabbing the kitchen table to steady herself. She knew now that they have their memories back. She was far being upset. She was furious of being out smarten by someone. The power she felt earlier in the evening gave her concern. It blocked her entrance to the storm cellar and entering to find him gone made her go on in a panic. Someone with extreme power was in the town. Who is it? She tried to think of all the possibilities of who was stronger than Rumplestilskin. In her journey of power, she had killed and absorbed all magic so she could not only control Rumplestilskin but change time to ensure he would be hers. She had thought of gatekeeper but discarded it due to they were a myth. Still the answer remained elusive in her mind.

She pounded the table and seethed between her teeth of the injustice. Reaching down towards her leg she unsheathed the dagger of the Dark One. Calling upon her powers. She felt a beacon of him in town. How he was there was surprising enough but no matter. Time to get him back.

Walking over to the window of the kitchen. "Pretty One," she called in the silent room looking towards the woods. A flying monkey entered into the room shrieking as if talking to her. She turned from the window to face the monkey.

"Gather your army my pet," she said with an evil smile, " We are going hunting for our prized doll hmm.."

The response of the flying monkey was a bunch of shrieks of jumping up and down. Rubbing its front talons together in glee. It leaped towards the backdoor of opening it with its talon and exiting the farmhouse. Leaping into the air it flew towards the woods. As it approached over the clearing it started making more shrieking sounds as if calling all the monkeys to him. It flew back to the backdoor facing the clearing.

The call of the monkey was a huge response. A huge volume of flying black monkeys came out of the woods. All of them landing on the grass and dirt from the back door as if waiting for a command.

The two lone figures walking up the driveway gave a pause in their walking of the mass monkeys leaving the woods going towards the farmhouse. They could see Zelena exiting the back door and was talking to the monkeys like a queen controlling her army. Whatever was said had the whole lot of them jumping down in glee at least that came from Rumbella who knew more of their language in their body from past experience in dealing with them.

Moments later every single monkey leapt in the air and flew towards the center of Storybrooke. Zelena herself looked out in the distance of the town and with a twirl of her magic. Greenish smoke enveloped her and she disappeared from sight.

* * *

She looked up at Robin and both of them had the same thoughts. Perfect timing. Gathering her magic once again to check and found that Zelena had left the house and was going to the town. Rumbella gave a sign of relief. She released Robin from the invisible spell.

"She's not here so let's get started in finding that heart," She laughed happily to his face. His smile was welcomed of the close call they had just only moments ago

Both of them jogged to the house. They entered through the front door start from the ground up to begin their search. Knowing time was essential and not to be wasted. They went from room to room. About less than half an hour later, nothing was found.

"It has to be here," she stated to Robin. They were in the bedroom that Zelena was occupying in the house.

"Have you tried using your magic?" He asked with a stress concern in his voice . Time was going short. Each minute while here gave him a dread feeling for everyone.

"Yes," she replied with frustration in her voice, " I am just not feeling her heart here."

"Didn't she take Charming's courage?" Robin reminded her to her answer, "It's a magical object now. Have you tried that." He gathered that information when she told them she could block out Rumplestliskin dagger from controlling him.

She swirled around towards his voice in the bedroom. A shine of surprise on her face. To call upon on any object is to think of the person of who it belongs to and who they were. She called upon her magic in front of him. Concentrating on Charming in time of his advise and strength.

A sound from her magic alerted her of a slow warmth and beeping to come to her. She opened her eyes. The object of her search set off a sign coming from the attic. If she remembered correctly a broken sword in half is the object.

She left the bedroom fast to the attic stairs. Going up the stairs at a fast pace with Robin on her heels. A closet no more than 100 feet from her. Her magic felt alive of the hotness of the object so close to her. Springing to the closet door she opened it wide open. Inside she could see a chest at the bottom. Pulling it out and lifting it onto the table nearby. Slowly she opened it. Inside she could see the broken sword and a small box. Reaching inside she grabbed the handle of the broken sword.

Immediately she felt the courage of Charming as if he was beside her giving strength like he always have in the past. For a brief moment in time she thought of the last time seeing him. They had seen Snow just being killed and he had taken them to another part of the castle to thrust me and Neal into a secret room. Neal had so wanted to fight beside his father to protect the castle. Charming wouldn't allow it even knowing the odds of winning was not in favor that day. He showed true courage to two ten-year olds of taking on a battle of monkeys in a hallway killing about fifteen of them before he went down. When he went down it was outside that secret room his words haunted her. "You may have won this battle but not the war," he stated in a grimace of pain, " Retribution will come for you Zelena in the worst form." The witch had laughed at him and killed him.

"Rumbella," Robin shook her on the shoulders. She blinked up at him as the memories faded.

"Sorry," she mumbled ducking her heard to hide her face. He lifted her chin to see her face. Giving her a scrutiny look. Her shoulders dropped. "Good and bad memories," she said with a small sad smile.

"I'm sure," he replied, "In time it will be looked back as fond good memories of a lesson learned."

"Your right," she said. Shaking out of the memories to get on with the task at hand. She placed the broken sword in the bag that Robin had open for her. She reached into the chest for the small box. Opening the box she saw a heart placed in there. The heart was totally black with no red inside of it. She paused looking at it. Something felt wrong. Shaking her head of the feeling and closed the lid on the box. She handed the box to him to add in the bag.

Robin seen the gesture and felt the same. In his mind this was too easy by far. Yet they didn't have time and needed to get back to the others quickly as possible.

"Ready?" Robin inquired.

"Before we leave let me advise we are coming," she answered. Stretching out using the telepathy path to her mother from earlier that evening. Her mind slowly built the bridge to make the connection to her mother. The distance slowed the process but with concentration she finally reached her.

"Belle, Can you hear me?" she asked. The answer was far off and it was a halting voice coming back to her.

"Yes!" Belle answered to the call of the merge.

"We are on our way," Rumbella informed her and then the bridge of telepathy collapsed of the connection.

"Let's go!" she informed Robin. Opening a portal back to their last destination of the apartment above the library. She grabbed his hand and both of them jumped into the portal.

* * *

"Ah mates," Hook murmured in horror, " We got trouble heading this way and does not look good."

Emma thinking he was joking due to Rumplestliskin was in the room. She rushed over to stand beside him. He handed his scope to her pointing to the distance. The view she saw gave her a shiver up her spine. Approaching looked about over thirty winged monkeys heading their way and she was sure Zelena would not be far behind them.

"Well?" Snow asked from across the room sitting in the only chair in the room.

Emma turned to everyone in the room. A sober face with her response, "We got about I am estimating about over thirty flying monkeys heading our way. From the look of them they will be here real soon."

A dead silence was in the room. They expected this but didn't think of the huge numbers that was coming this way.

"At least we know where all the missing people went," Regina voiced in the room.

"Really Regina," Snow replied with a look of astonishment on her face.

"Well I am only stating the obvious, " She saying with a little sass in her voice.

Emma gazed at her father across the room. He was silent the whole entire time. His face looked as if in concentration of a way to handle the situation. As if he was getting ready for battle. As she was thinking of these thoughts to herself.

Charming was doing just that of how to handle the battle coming to their doorsteps. If only we could break the enchantment of the monkeys to get the people back. How? They had three magical beings in the room not including the gatekeeper to take on Zelena but flying monkeys that will be a lot to handle. Gazing at Rumpelstiltskin would be a bonus for them but if the dagger powers was to control him. They would lose the battle. Time is what they need. Hope would be for young Rumbella to come and assist them when they need her the most.

"We need time!" Charming speaking for the first time, "Till the gatekeeper comes back to assist us."

Regina agreed with that answer one hundred percent. Turning to Rumpelstiltskin and staring at him in the face. "Well Rumple," Regina demanded, "How do we handle this little problem for the time being?"

"Ah now I am to help save everyone," Rumpelstiltskin with a glean of shine in his eyes and a impish smile on his face.

Reactions in the room was instantly with a lot of negative remarks and gestures..

Regina snorted at him.

Hook muttered, "Damn Crocodile!"

"Urgh," Emma throwing her arms in the air of the frustration and started pacing the room.

Snow only covered her face with her hands shaking her head.

Charming stood glaring at him with his arms crossed over on his chest.

"Rum!" Belle with a warning in her voice. He glanced at her and squeezed her hand as an apology.

Henry who was sitting on the other side of the bed had been watching his grandfather the whole entire time could only smile. He could tell his grandfather was actually thinking of a plan but that little quip remark was his way to keep everyone on their toes. Manipulation now that's where I get that from. Taking note this is a family trait and will use that more in the future.

Taking a deep breath. Rumpelstiltskin with an affirmative tone, "I will be handling Zelena. The rest of you will be handling the monkeys. You may have to kill them unless it's a last resort."

"Your dagger?" Charming questioned.

"Belle has the bracelet it will block the powers temporary for me to fight her to get my dagger, " he confirmed to the prince across the room.

"Rum," Belle to get his attention and as he faced her. She had a concern look on her face. Showing the bracelet to him on her arm. When she tried to take it off in front of him. The bracelet just pushed back up her arm. After showing him this after doing this two times that the bracelet would not come off her. He put his hand on the bracelet and received a shock to his body. He shook his hand to stop the pain that was shooting in his arm.

"Now that is a problem," Regina pointed out to everyone.

Seeing the pain on Rum's face. Belle knew the bracelet was protecting her and they didn't have time to get it removed. Making her decision. "No it won't be a problem," She stating to everyone with a firm voice, "I will fight beside him to ensure he gets the dagger. I can use a sword."

"Belle no!," Rumpelstiltskin facing off with her.

"No!" Belle argued back at him, "I lost you to many times and will not have her at your mercy again. Not this time or ever." Placing her hand on his face.

Seeing the look on her face of determination. Remembering she would always fight for him and still is doing it again. His shoulders dropped due to he didn't want to offend her knowing she was right this time. Taking a coward ways out for the people in this room didn't sit well with him. However he knew if the dagger is not taken and Belle is not there. He will be ordered to kill everyone and that is one option he is not willing to do to his family. Granted Belle and Henry was his family yet the others have someway found their way in this crazy world to be an extended family to him. Family he will fight for no matter what.

"Alright," he with a defeated voice to Belle, "But stay near me at all times."

She beamed a smile at him and leaped to hug him around his neck. He kissed her neck. Muttering into her ear, "This is not over sweetheart for this defiance."

She just leaned back and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Get a room you two," Regina muttered rolling her eyes at the display of affection.

"Now that you mention it Regina," He arrogantly confirmed, "We are in our room. Get out."

With a hmph sound Regina turned to leave the room. Snow had to say as Regina walked by, "You know he is right about that."

Regina couldn't resist commenting back, "That is not the point Snow."

Snow got up to leave the room to follow her along with the others. You can still hear them continuing their conversation in the hallway all the way to the kitchen.

* * *

As the occupants left the room. Henry had stopped at the doorway and turned around to speak to his grandfather one more time. He had thought of this long and hard on his decision to ask. He so did want to get to know him better.

"Grandpa?" He called to get his attention.

Rumpelstiltskin turned to the young boy standing idling at the doorway. His eye brows lifted waiting for his question.

"I know this is early to ask," he said, "When this is all and done. I know both my mom's would but I would like to you to be my teacher. Of how to handle my magic?"

Rumpelstiltskin was surprised to hear this question. He didn't even know the child had magic. "Come here Henry," he commanded. The boy walked unafraid to his grandfather who he barely knew. Standing next to him Rumpelstiltskin but his hand on the boy's arm. Calling upon his magic. Purple smoke left his hand and entered inside the boy's body. He felt the magic almost instantly. Instead of disturbing it further. He let go of the boy's arm.

Focusing on the boy's eyes that was exactly like his and Baelfire. His face showed no emotion and then a smile interrupted from his face. Speaking the words, "I would be honored!" he continued with a stern voice with a finger in the boy's face, "Make no mistake I am a harsh instructor but I expect you will past the expectations if not more."

Henry's smiled brightly at the words spoken to him. "Thanks Gramps," he happily replied and turnabout leaving the room with a leap in his steps.

Rumpelstiltskin watched as the boy left the room and was lost in his thoughts. Thinking how Henry looked so much like Baelfire at his age. Unlike Bae staying away from magic. Henry wanted to learn from him. Ah Bae I will keep my promise to your son and will ensure he does right with his magic.

Arms creeped around his shoulders to give him a hug from behind. Belle whispered in his ear, "I think you will be a great teacher for him."

As he turned into her arms. He voiced sarcastically, "His mothers may not like it and I expect a lot of problems from them." Putting his arms around her waist from where she stood looking up at her.

"I may not know Henry that well," she said lovely rubbing the hair out of his face, "I expect if he is anything like his grandfather he will manipulate them to get his way."

"I can't wait for that day," he smirked at the thought of the shocked faces of Regina and the Savior of Henry's decision to learn magic from him.

"Ready," she asked pulling from his arms from around her to pull him onto his feet. Once on his feet he pulled her into his arms. Laying his forehead to hers with his eyes staring into hers and muttered, "Stay close to me."

"I promise," she said back and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She turned to grab the bag of where she put the wand and book inside. Pulling him across the bedroom to exit the room.

* * *

As they entered the living room area. It could be seen of a small figure was sleeping on the couch with Snow sitting next to him rubbing her fingers in the child's hair. Henry however was at the kitchen counter sitting on a stool looking inside the book, "Once Upon A Time", flipping through the pages to get information. He looked up as they entered smiling at them.

Belle approached him dragging Rumpelstiltskin with her. Handing the bag to him. "I need you to guard this book and wand for me," she asked him with a little smile.

"Ok," he answered with a shine in his face.

Rumpelstiltskin eyed him and pointed a finger at him. "Don't be reading the book either," he ordered.

"He won't Rumpelstiltskin," Snow voice stern from the couch, "I will make sure of that he doesn't." Hearing her response Henry's shoulders slumped further down.

"Okay I promise, " Henry promising his grandfather with a sad voice. Rumpelstiltskin grunted of the response from his grandson.

"Hey kid," Emma said from the door leading down into the library. Raising her arms to him. Henry got up and hugged his mom and then turned to give Regina a hug to.

Regina kissed his forehead after he came out of her arms. Henry looked at everyone who was leaving the apartment then back to Regina. "Be careful," he voiced with concern.

"We will," Regina replied, "Now you guard the door for them." Nodding to Snow and Roland on the couch.

"Okay," he said and watched as the six individuals descended down the stairs to the library below them. He closed the door and locked it behind them.

* * *

As six people exited the stairs into the library area, they saw the glow shining in the darken library near the children's reading area.

"What the hell is that?" Hook commented and pointing with his hook at the glow shining.

"Apparently some type of magic beacon," Regina muttered as she advanced towards the glow.

"Are you sure you want to touch that Regina," Emma saying to her behind her back. Regina just turned to her with an evil smile and stated, " I don't run from anything."

"I am not saying that just be careful," she replied. Regina huffed at her remark and picked up the book that was glowing in and out like a beacon in her hands. Reading the information listed on the book. That little imp just like her father. She started laughing.

"What is it?" Emma asked coming forward next to Regina She showed what the cover of the book to her. Emma started grinning and putting her hand to cover the grin. The girl got guts.

Seeing both of them acting care free about the book. Charming looked over Emma's shoulder read what was there. He just shook his head.

"Well Regina," Rumpelstiltskin commanded.

Regina turned and held up the book to everyone's view. The title listed was, "Wizard Of OZ" with a writing below it with glowing words saying, "Come and get us" and a picture of the witch in a hangman's noose. Below the picture was a smiley face.

Belle cover her mouth to hold the mirth escaping from mouth. Rumpelstiltskin was not amused but still a grin was creeping on his face. Hook died out laughing and slapping his hand against his leg.

Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat to cover the grin. With a stern voice, "I am assuming this is our little gatekeeper's doing."

"Apparently so," Charming said with a serious voice.

At his words was said. A crash outside the library of glass shattering broke the moment. Everyone swirled to the sound placing their bodies in a fighting stance. Flying monkeys entered the building.

So the battle begins...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Henry trying to bond with Rumpelstiltskin here. It hasn't been seen yet in the show. I wanted to show a way that he could in my story.**

**I left a few clues in the story of what could happen in the battle and afterwards.**

**Next stop.. **

**Battle? Yep.. Stay tuned.. **


	10. Chapter 10

**So the battle begins people..**

**This is one of my longest chapters I ever did.. Now be advised since this is a battle.. It will be bloody in some parts... Which is why this story is rated for mature people only to read.**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin who was closer to the entrance of the library. Summoning his powers with a wave of his hand he tossed the flying monkeys outside the doorway of the library in which the doors shattered and one at the windows. They flew back as if being slammed with a heavy hammer hitting them landing on the street outside the building.

Regina using her own magic handled the two monkeys in the other window. Doing the same thing of throwing them out.

"It would be better outside for us to orchestra this battle," Rumpelstiltskin voiced to everyone. Placing a barrier at the doorway and the windows. He turned and conjured two swords with a twirl of his hand to give one to Belle and the other to Emma. A brief moment later he conjured another object in his hand. It was a silver set of handcuffs with the exception it was longer in the chain links about a foot in length. He attached one set of cuffs on his right hand and the other to Belle's left wrist.

She looked at him after the attachment was made. Same thoughts as his. She can't get far and could protect his back if an attack is made.

"Let's do this," Emma stated with a determined look on her face. Holding a sword in her right hand and her gun strapped to her holster to her right side of her body.

Both Charming and Hook advanced towards the exit with their swords out ready to cut anyone in their way. They stopped at the door looking out into the street of the destruction being made before them.

Outside the doorway some of the monkeys were shrieking with loud sounds and jumping around on the ground surrounding the building. One of the monkeys was throwing a trash can at a car and another one was jumping on top of the car banging away to destroy the vehicle. Five of them was picking up the debris all over the street and throwing it at windows of businesses across the way. Some of the windows were already broken before they came onto the scene.

Emma walked up behind them and seeing the situation. Said, "Damn!"

They could see also down the street at Granny's Diner that the lights were on with the windows broken and the occupants in the building were putting up tables to keep the monkeys from getting inside the building.

"I see Granny and Ruby is at work," Charming commented with a chuckle.

In the window upstairs in the diner. It could be seen an older white hair woman was using a crossbow outside her bedroom window targeting the monkeys who came at her and killed one in the process. Ruby in her wolf form had her head out the other window of the bedroom snapping and growling at them. One monkey had tried to grab Ruby to pull her out. Unfortunately the monkey life was snuffed out as it got to close. She had grabbed its throat shaking it furiously and it fell down the side of the building hitting the hood of the car below.

Regina seeing that action from those two. She was actually smirking and cheering them on a job well done in her mind.

Belle who was watching the scene was no stranger to destruction. The Ogre wars destroyed their village and killed many soldiers and villagers along the way. Her mouth tightened to see this wreckage not only to the town but attacking her friends as well. "Do the brave thing and bravery will follow." Chanting these words in her head. With resolve and holding onto Rumpelstiltskin's hand with a firm grip hold she was ready to fight.

Rumpelstiltskin could not resist smirking as he saw another arrow from Granny's crossbow hitting a monkey in the wing disabling it. The monkey trying to stay in the air could not and it fell down onto the same car as the other monkey had previously died by Ruby. It fell on the dead monkey and bounced landing in the street. The monkey crawled away licking its wound and not paying attention to anyone.

Upon seeing this Charming knew how to handle the monkeys now without killing them.

"Disable their wings," he ordered, " That looks like how we will able to handle them. Only kill them unless you have to." Turning to Rumpelstiltskin with a wave of his arm to allow him to exit the building. "If you don't mind knocking them back," He asked with a smile.

"With pleasure," Rumpelstiltskin answered with a smirk and an evil light shining in his eyes.

Summoning his magic he collapsed the barrier exited the building with Belle turning to his back standing against him. She could feel the magic outlet from him explode towards the monkeys surrounding them. He waved his hands to gather them together and with a blast of power he knocked about twenty of them down the center of the street. Many of them landing on the concrete ground. Two of them hit into cars landing in a heap knocked out.

A few were not in the crowd of the monkeys that Rumpelstiltskin knocked back. One flew at Emma's back to grab her.

"Swan behind you," Hook shouted at her as he was engaged with two of the monkeys in front of him. With a swirl of his sword of mastery of a swordsman he cut the one wing off the monkey to his right and turned to the left cutting the wing off the other monkey. He turned to go to her then two more monkeys engaged him.

Emma heard his shout. She ducked and swirled with her sword in a circle motion around didn't get the wing of the monkey but did cut off its talons from its feet. It shrieked and flew away from her. No sooner she was on her feet another monkey was in front of her.

Charming was also engaged in sword fighting with three of them in front of him. He tried to engage of side stepping so that they did not get him trapped trying to protect Belle behind him. Suddenly a fire-ball hit the wing of one of the monkey which knocked it back five feet from him.

"Thanks," He called out to Regina as she exited the door behind him.

"Your welcome," Regina said and then a smug smile came onto her face, "Come on winged freaks let's play." Using the wind to her advantage. She through three of the monkeys flying straight at her into the building to the right. The monkeys hit the building's brick wall and dropped to the ground unconscious. Two more to her left came at her and she engaged them as well.

Belle at Rumpelstiltskin's back haven't had the opportunity to engage one yet. Partially due to Hook, Emma and Charming had surrounded both her sides protecting her. If one did even attempted to get near her. It seemed Rumpelstiltskin sensed them and did damage to them. He wasn't killing them at least just maiming them not to engage. She breathed a sigh of relief at least for the creatures.

All of them were fighting with their opponents for a few minutes then suddenly the atmosphere changed. The remaining twenty monkeys backed away and was regrouping away from them. Leaving the six individuals in the center of town.

Zelena appeared in a green smoke with the monkeys. She looked around at the damaged done so far to the town. Clearly her face with the frown showed she was not happy seeing fifteen of her pets either dead or injured in some way.

Belle felt the tension in Rumpelstiltskin's back stiffen and knew that Zelena had arrived. She stepped around to stand beside him grabbing his hand to show her support. Emma stepped up to stand next to her right. She turned her head to the right and to the left and saw that everyone was tired and breathing hard but not worse for wear. Charming, Hook and Emma had a few cuts here and there on their clothing. Only Regina, herself and Rumpelstiltskin did not have a mark on them.

"Well sis I see you finally joined the party?" Regina taunted her as she stepped forward to Zelena.

"Really Regina," She threatened through seethes teeth, "Not much of one now is it. I would like my pet doll back if you please?" Using her magic to show a fire-ball to Regina in her right hand.

"And if we don't!" Regina with a smug smile on her face.

"I guess you will be going to a funeral of your son then," Zelena smiled evilly back to her.

Regina's face hardened and her eyes glared at her sister. No one and I mean no one threatens my son. She gave a cold warning her voice, " You will not be touching him."

Zelena only smiled wickedly at her sister. Taunting her about her son was her way to show love is weakness. Closing her hand to get rid of the fire-ball. I don't need a fire-ball to beat my sister. Instead she waved her hand with her magic to Regina and slammed her into the car she was standing next too. Regina's head hit the door of the car and slumped down to the ground passed out. Charming rushed to Regina's side and stood in front of her to protect her.

One down four to go. Zelena could only smile at her the next person on her list. She stared at Emma seeing her as the greatest threat but decided to let her pets charge her. She can't handle all of them at once. She wasn't worried about the prince and dear Captain Hook. However what caught her attention was the chain from Rumpelstiltskin's wrist to his true love. So that is what blocking the dagger's powers.

Belle saw the look at her and the chain. She stepped and swirled her body with her back in front of his chest. Holding his arm in front of her. Shoving the bracelet in front of her to protect him and her with a sword in hand. He tried to move her behind him but she wouldn't budge from her position. She gave the witch a determine look saying you can't have him.

Belle was determined to protect him no matter what. Then a voice came into her head. "Belle, Can you hear me?" Rumbella asked in her mind far away.

"Yes!" She answered slowly her voice halting..

"We are on our way," Rumbella informed her and then she was gone.

Rumpelstiltskin never felt more uneasy till now. His powers all of sudden was gone. As if the bracelet blocked it for him to use against Zelena. Probably due to the proximity of the dagger. He was not happy of the position that Belle put herself in front of him. Tried as he could to remove his arm from her body. She had a grip on it like a dog with a bone.

Zelena started to advance forward at that look. She was done with this true love interfering with her plans. Besides Rumpelstiltskin won't remember her after she is done with her plans.

All of sudden Emma moved in front of them to challenge the witch. She had seen the look from Zelena towards Belle. If looks could kill. Belle would be dead and that she could not allow. She knew she was not experienced to battle with magic but had to try. After all she was the savior and besides if she is correct as the others have talked about it earlier before going into the bedroom to talk to the occupants behind her. Belle must be pregnant with Rumbella. Everyone agreed at all cost that Belle needed to be protected even if it cost their lives. Got to give time for that kid to get here.

Hook knew exactly what she was doing and agreed with her decision. He stepped up next to her to show his support. Both of them faced off to Zelena with their swords high for battle.

Zelena paused at the unexpected move. Looking warily at them. No matter. She called, "Get them my pets but leave Rumpelstiltskin and his true love for me."

With that command the rest of the monkeys with shrieks conveyed on Emma, Hook and Charming.

Zelena casually walked around the threesome and the monkeys to get her target. First going to kill this Belle to eliminate threat number two. Using her magic she knocked the sword from Belle's hand. The sword clattered with a loud bang on the street. Coming forward with the dagger of the Dark One to finish her adversary. She smirked, "I wasn't going to do this but Rumpelstiltskin you need a lesson learned of how to obey."

Zelena using a downward position with the dagger high in the air to stab Belle in the heart. With desperation and courage. Rumpelstiltskin shoved Belle aside and the dagger entered his shoulder.

As the dagger pierced his shoulder the bracelet on Belle's glowed with a bright shine. With a burst of power of white light the witch still holding onto the dagger was thrown back ten feet away landing on the concrete street. Rumpelstiltskin collapsed onto the ground in pain with Belle landing next to him.

"Rumple, " Her voice shaking with concern. Seeing the blood flowing from his shoulder and it was not stopping. Seeing the sword from a few inches from her. She grabbed it and proceed to cut apart her shirt to make a bandage for him. She knew his weakness was always the dagger. He told her once if the dagger entered him it would poison him. Holding him in her lap. She looked up to see Zelena getting up from her fallen position to come towards them. O god no she thought. She could see the others were still fighting the monkeys and couldn't assist. Grabbing the sword in her hand. She raised it high to show she will still fight her.

* * *

Snow who was sitting now at the window sill in the apartment could see the entire battle below. Her being pregnant she could not put this child in danger. She felt so helpless of unable to assist them.

"Mom," Henry cried as Regina went down. He was looking out the window as well. He turned to leave but Snow snatched his arm and held a tight grip.

"No," She commanded looking in his face. Her heart broke of the tears of swelled in his eyes of not able to help him. She knew it was frustrating for him but she had faith and prayed for hope will come.

Henry turned back to the window to see his birth mom stepping in front of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. He knew they agreed that Belle must be protected but still to lose either of his mothers was not what he wanted. He continued to watch in slow motion in his eyes of the scene of the flying monkeys attacking his grandfather, mom and hook . When he saw the witch flew back from his grandfather Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. He could not take it anymore. With grip of rage he tore his arm from Snow's grip to go out the door. He never made it.

He slammed into Robin as he exited the portal and fell back onto the wooden floor. Snow cried as he pulled from her grip and was going to get up till she saw the two people in the room. Her eyes with tears of seeing Rumbella standing there along with Robin.

Rumbella came alert of seeing Snow tears and Henry's face of rage. She knew the battle was going bad. No word she just nodded to Snow and poofed out of the room into the street landing between the witch and her parents.

* * *

Looking around she saw the rest of her family fighting the monkeys and was losing the fight. Time to even the odds.

Opening a little of her power. She raised her arms and lifted every single flying monkey that was alive in the area. Power radiated from her hands as magical rope appeared in the air wrapping around all of them to hold them in place. She then landed them on the street in front of Zelena. Lifting an eyebrow at her.

Zelena seeing the display of power now knew this is the powerful person she felt. She stared at the young girl stationed in her way to get to Rumpelstiltskin and Belle.

"Who the hell are you?" she snarling. She progressed to circle around the girl. The girl walked along side with her to block her every move she made.

"You know names have power, Zelena" the girl said looking amused.

"Oh really," she said sneeringly, "Get the hell out of my way!"

"Hmmm No!" Rumbella said with a grin. Relaxing her body for any unexpected moves.

Stopping her advancement and studying this unexpected person in front of her. She evoked with a wicked smile, "Are you sure you can handle it little girl?"

Rumbella a thoughtful look came over her face. Tapping her mouth with her finger and shrugging her shoulders. Simply beamed saying, "Why not. Got nothing else better to do."

Zelena was already tired of the delay. Might as well put this little girl in her place. Summoning her magic over to the corner of the street. She wretched the mail box out of the ground to bombard it at the girl. As the mail box came forward with amazing speed suddenly it stopped and landed next to the girl at a thud sound. She just glanced at the box and at Zelena.

"Really," she sarcastic sigh to the witch.

The witch narrowed her eyes treacherously with a sneer appearing on her mouth. She advanced towards the girl while holding the dagger of the Dark One which shone in the night-light with Rumpelstiltskin's name engraved at the side. Summoning the power of the dagger to knock the girl away. She waved the dagger at her. Nothing happened. She waived it two more times. More of a shock than a surprise on her face looking at the dagger that was not working.

Now it was time to end this cause Rumbella could feel over the connection with Belle although shaky there was a concern about Rumpelstiltskin and it didn't feel good. A slow chuckle sounded in the night air which caused Zelena to give a sharp glare at the girl.

Gesturing with her arms opening wide of a challenge like her father would do with anyone introducing himself. "Is that all you got," she taunted Zelena with an evil grin.

Screeching at that remark. Zelena summoned all of her magic within herself and discharged it to thrust the girl out-of-the-way. As her magic advanced which normally would kill any individual in its way however an unexpected twist came about. Using a fraction of her magic Rumbella just snagged at her magic and slammed it back with such force knocking her onto her back ten feet away from the lone figure.

Laying on the pavement of the street in pain of the contact. "What are you?" Zelena asked with a shocked look.

The girl only grinned at her and with a stance of battle. She announced with a deadly statement, " I am your worst nightmare!"

Her eyes starting to glow as she finally released the full power of her magic. The feel of this power was so extraordinary that those with magic nearby were frozen in their tracks. No one has felt that much power in their lifetime. The figure standing in front of the witch started showing a radiance like the northern star shining brightly in the night emerging from her eyes and hands. Strong winds emerged out of nowhere blowing like a hurricane unexpectedly entering Storybrooke for the first time. Winds started blowing everywhere making it hard to see. Spectators nearby were slammed into buildings and some falling down trying to hold onto something. Cars moved and slid away from the witch and the monkeys. Some landed on sidewalks and a few crushing sounds could be heard as well as one car slammed into another one.

Raising up her arms to take control of the wind that was blowing everywhere. Rumbella directed the wind around her, Zelena and the flying monkeys like a tornado to center them in the center to ensure privacy of their battle.

She slammed her arms downward. Sound rumpled in the street as huge chunks of concrete started breaking up in the vicinity surrounding Zelena and the flying monkeys. The large pieces of concrete were lifted and flying around them waiting for a command.

Zelena noticing tried to take advantage using her magic once again with a fire-ball to distract her. Which proved to be futile as the ball was absorbed in the winds.

Directing the concrete it came down hard surrounding the witch to manufacture a concrete cage. Another cage was built as well for the monkeys to hold them in place. Fire emerged from the ground flowing about the cages melting it into place. Zelena backed away from the edges of the cage as the flames surrounded her. The flying monkeys however a few got burned in the feathers of not backing away as the fire consumed the cage. A moment later an opening in the winds like a tunnel formed its way towards a fire hydrant fixed alone opposite of the street. The fire hydrant itself was turned on and water spurted out. The winds directed the water to burst cooling the fire around the cages to secure it in place. The water from the fire hydrant slowed and canceled out.

Gradually her magic ceased. Rumbella's ray from her hands and eyes returned back to normal. The wind died down in the center of town. Everyone could see one figure standing and two cages. The newly built cages had steam coming off it and the enclosure can be seen extreme damage done to the street. Water was all over the street flowing everywhere.

Rumbella advanced toward to the cage where Zelena was located and squatted down to eye level with her who was laying on the ground soaking wet. She cocked her head to the side and just studied the witch within. Shaking her head in disappointment.

Zelena seeing this gesture. She demanded, "What?"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to mess with a gatekeeper?" she answered with an evil smirk on her face.

Zelena hearing the word gatekeeper paled. She scooted slowly away as far as she could in the cage away from the figure in front of her. She heard they were a myth but seeing this girl's magic she had no doubt she was seeing one right in front of her.

"If you don't mind" Rumbella said dryly, "I will be taking that from you." Her eyes flaming commanding her magic to call upon the dagger of the Dark One to arrive to her. Zelena staunch to hold on to the dagger but soon her wrist holding the dagger broke and she let it go howling in pain.

The dagger raised from within the cage and whisked towards Rumbella's hand. Gripping the dagger as it landed into her hand. Looking at Zelena with no remorse on her face. She rose up and tucked the dagger in her belt.

Gradually turned to everyone who were nearing them. Walking slowly a path towards the down figures of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. Taking about five steps, she stopped. She turned around. "One more thing," she voiced. Her features showing like she forgot something. Although her thoughts betrayed everything. She knew she was giving the witch a chance to challenge her once again with her back turned. Looking like that was not happening.

Her eyes gleaming once again and with a flick of her hand. Her magic came out as a lightning bolt to grasp and took the pendant from around the witch's neck with a snap. The pendant glided and landed gracefully into Rumbella's hand. The magic surrounding the witch disappeared and utterly no defense against the people surrounding her.

Rumbella closed her hand around the pendant and placed it into a bag she conjured in thin air. She watched Zelena after securing the pendant. With a firm serious voice, "You won't be needing this either!"

"Damn!" Emma commented walking up to her side with a limp. Her clothes were dirty with a smudge of dirt on her face. Rumbella just peered at her and handed the bag to her. Emma understood immediately and placed the bag into her pocket. Time to lock up the witch. "Uh how do we get her out?" she examined the cage.

Rumbella thought about it. "She can sit in there for little awhile," she replied with a evil grin. Emma cracked back saying, "Okay."

* * *

Rumbella turned around and continued her walk over to her parents.

Belle was sitting on the curb holding Rumpelstiltskin in her arms. His face was pale of where the dagger had entered into his shoulder. Rumbella noticed a makeshift bandage was used to stop the blood flowing and a jacket over him to keep him warm.

Belle eyed the gatekeeper leery after all the power she shown everyone. She was not comfortable of having this individual so close to her Rumple especially since she has the dagger now.

Seeing the look on her mother's face and was sad to see the expression. It was the same expression that protected her as a child from any powerful being. She knew it was time to end this curse for her father. She pulled the dagger out of her belt and slowly sat down next to them.

Sitting in a squat position with the dagger in front of her. She peered up into Belle's eyes. She whispered, "It's time to call upon me now."

Belle looking confused, "I don't understand."

"You know who I am," she declared.

Belle looked at the young teenager. Everyone said she was a gatekeeper. Who is she? Yet she knew the answer. Going back into her memories. Gatekeeper has many talents. Remembering the list. Could control objects, control elements, time travel, control minds and other abilities. The clues started to added up. Why did the girl take the wand, book and Lumeire? A conversation of Lumeire popped in her mind from the time in the Dark Castle. Talking about the dark one curse to break it. What did he say? " It's been prophesied that one of the gatekeepers will break the curse," he told her. A gatekeeper born from true love with strong magic. She assumed it was Emma but seeing this girl. She had to be the one but to call upon her?

Focusing she looked closer in the girl's face and saw the amber brown eyes shining at her and the features so clearly she was seeing herself. The answer came and as she realized it Rumbella's face beamed when she saw her mother's finally knew the answer.

Belle realized why she was sick the last couple days. Laughing to herself and looking at Rumbella. It made all sense now. She lifted her left hand to capture Rumbella face to ensure she was seeing her daughter for the first time. As she touched Rumbella's face a connection emerged in the mind and the bridge of the mind became solid unlike last time being faulty when talking to her.

"Rumbella," she whispered in her mind the name she only dreamed about and didn't realize she had telepath to the girl in front of her.

Tears started dropping down Rumbella's face hearing her name from her mother after all these years. Even through her tears she had a smile.

"Your name is Rumbella isn't it?" Belle asked with a smile in her mind. The girl in front of her had grabbed her hand. Holding it and nodding to her answer. Belle ever bit of a researcher knew if she is here and now then something went wrong in the future and came back to change it. She looked over Rumbella's shoulder to look at the crowd forming around the cage and back at Rumbella. No matter the answers will come.

She looked down and tightened her other arm around her Rumple and her unborn daughter. Closing her eyes. She summoned her magic to go through her body. As light magic went further down to the uterus. Sensing the magic the unborn child slowly opened her eyes and connected. The blossom of white magic slowly enveloped the entire body of Belle spreading to Rumbella and finally surrounding Rumpelstiltskin's body making a bubble of magic around them.

Rumpelstiltskin grasped that he was in Belle's arms on the street. Feeling her arms around him yet he was in a cloud of pain from the poison spreading in his body. He couldn't focus to speak let alone move his body. He had no regrets. Saving his Belle was worth it all. While the waves of pain traveled in his body, he felt a jolt of unexpected white magic entered his body. It was the same strong light magic reentering that he felt earlier with Belle. This time he was not running from it and allowed the connection to merge in his mind.

Regina who was in Robin's arms felt the strong magic coming out again across the way. She turned and saw the bodies of Rumbella, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin inside a radiant white bubble surrounding them. Inside you can see a dark shadow leaving Rumpelstiltskin's body and floating up in the bubble. The shadow of purple and black coloring was fighting the lightning white magic inside. A battle was being done over a thousand years of living the curse was fighting back. She knew this was not going to be easy for them.

"No one go near them," She yelled and grimaced in pain from the beating she took from Zelena.

Charming, Hook and Emma immediately went to work to keep the crowd from going near the bubble that looked like it wanted to explode any minute of that ugly shadow inside.

Rumbella had her eyes closed inside the bubble had connected to herself and as they merged. They reached out to merge with their father. Slowly they chanted to him, "Papa merge with us." How she knew but just knew the curse had left the body and now it was time to destroy the shadow.

Rumpelstiltskin hearing the voices of Rumbella and a female child for a moment didn't understand. Papa? I don't have a daughters. The curse in his mind said it was playing tricks with him and not to trust her. He was ready to let the shadow take over once again and the sweetest voice joined in calling upon him to merge with Rumbella. He knew it was his true love and he trusted her with his life. So tired he finally allowed the merge with Rumbella to enter his mind.

Rumbella opened her eyes with the unborn child. Strong rich white magic of past and future powers merged from them and went after the black shadow in the bubble. Crackling of magic could be heard from outside the bubble. The sound so terrifying as if a league of sorcerer's were battling it out in Storybrooke. The people surrounding area all froze holding their breath and watching the amazing battle in front of them.

It could be seen within the bubble of white magic summoned from Belle and Rumbella attacking and thrashing the shadow back away from Rumpelstiltskin's body. One moment in time it looked like the shadow was winning and suddenly a shine came within the bubble. Many people watching had to cover their eyes of the brightness. The shadow could not hold any longer in the brightness exploded to oblivion.

The two Rumbella's magic gradually separated back into their bodies and the white bubble slowly disappeared. Yet Rumpelstiltskin's body completely began a brilliance from inside to spread his entire body of white and gold color of magic encasing him. Rumbella and Belle noticed the change and smiled at each other. Both secretly knowing the change was being done to make him into a gatekeeper.

As the change of Rumpelstiltskin was being done. An old gatekeeper eyes slowly opens from his deep sleep with a smile emerging from his face.

When the magic slowly disappeared from Rumpelstiltskin. He opened his eyes blinking. He no longer could feel the pain in his shoulder. He felt the connection of two people in his mind. He also felt power flowing in his body but without the ugly voice of the curse there. When his view was clear he saw Belle's face in front of him.

"Hi!" she sighs with a smile and a shine in her eyes of her happiness.

"Hey," he croaks from his mouth that was dry and hoarse. She rubbed his hair away from his face.

"Someone wants to meet you," she whispers.

A question in his eyes. Rumbella came into view of his vision over Belle's shoulder. She grins saying finally, "Hello Papa."

He reaches up with his hand and Rumbella grabs it into hers.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the battle of having the monkeys and Zelena getting their butts kicked as well as having Rumpelstiltskin curse being broken.**

**This chapter has been by far one of the best ones I love doing..**

**Next step of the story is bringing in Merlin.. What will happen to Zelena?**

**Stay tuned. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay people.. **

**Sorry Merlin is not here yet.. As I said I lead you up to that moment.. It's not there just yet.. **

**A reviewer asked about Baelfire and Aurora. To all readers.. Remember this is right after season 3 episode 18. Balefire aka Neal is deceased. Or is he? - That is the question.. We will just have to wait and see.. **

**For SanSon23.. I have added Aurora and Phillip in the story for you.. **

**Enjoy everyone..**

* * *

In the apartment above the library.

Snow White tears felled down onto her cheeks of relief after Rumbella nodded and left in a poof of blue smoke from the living room. She turned to Henry who was in process of getting on his feet with the help of Robin lending a hand.

"Where do you think you are going?" She demanded to the teenager. She can understand he wanted to help but he was young and didn't have the experience of magical battles. Although she knew Rumbella was young but she was clearly been trained by the best. She couldn't allow Henry to get hurt.

Henry stood in front of Robin with an angry expression on his face. For good reasons was due to Robin had a grip on the boy's shoulders after pulling him up and not letting him go. Robin had felt his young partner teleporting out of the room to join the battle. Looking into the boy's face and taking control of the situation he held the boy back.

"Let me go," Henry said angrily to Robin and struggling to get free.

"No," His voice firmed and continued, " You are not ready and need to stay here."

"My moms," he cried with frustration in front of Robin who was holding him. Robin could see the man who Henry will become. Jumping into a hero's path no matter what to assist his family. He took a deep breath to talk some sense with the boy. Before he began to talk they was interrupted by Snow voice.

"Henry," Snow called to him. He glanced over his shoulder at her voice.

"You promised them to stay here to protect us," Snow White softly saying with a concern look on her face. "I'm sure you don't want to break that to them," she finally stated to him.

His shoulders and head bowed down remembering the promise he made. As he turned to apologize to his grandmother of his rudeness in trying to leave the room. Behind her in the window he could see debris flying in the wind and hearing. He caught his breath and leaped to her side with his hands on the window to look out onto the street. Snow turned with him to look as well.

"My god," Robin said behind them as they continued to look out the window.

They saw the figure of Rumbella glowing in the dark like a shining star standing in the center of town facing Zelena as she orchestra the entire battle. As the minutes passed watching in awe of the commotion from her. Their thoughts were the same. Amazing power and enlightenment of graceful ability to handle her magic. It was the purest light magic that they ever saw and even thou they were far away the could feel the strong energy radiated from where they were positioned. Finally when they saw the monkeys and Zelena in the cages a sigh of relief escaped from their mouths. None of them realized they were holding their breath.

Snow reached over to grasp Henry's shoulder and pointed towards Regina getting up of the ground with the help of Emma. His smile beamed and finally his shoulders relaxed as the tension was released. He turned to his grandmother.

"Sorry for getting mad, " he apologized as he peer at her. She squeezed his shoulder and turned to speak to Robin. She only saw his back as he exited out the door going downstairs. She smiled knowing he was heading towards Regina. She looked back out the window down below and could see her intuition was correct. He was striding over to her. She continued to watch as he reached her to pull her into his arms and holding her closely.

Crash was the only sound they heard behind them. Both Henry and Snow turned to the sound. A figure was getting up from the floor in the kitchen. The figure was a man in the early thirties with long brown hair around his face. He had on a simple white cotton pants and a shirt with a red robe thrown over him. He was trying to get his bearings holding onto the kitchen table with his hands with his head held down.

Snow reached and pulled the bag to her containing the book and the wand on the floor next to her. She held it to her chest to protect it from the intruder. She opened the bag to see if anything inside can be used against this figure. She saw a wizard's wand in the bag. Slipping it out and slowly touching Henry's back. Gaining his attention from the gesture. She placed the wand into his hands. Hoping since he had magic and possible he can channel it against the man in the kitchen.

Henry held onto the wand and slowly stepped to the person with the wand held high in his hand pointing at the man. He asked firmly, " Who are you?"

Lumiere was wobbly on his feet standing near the kitchen table. Coming out of the enchantment of being a candle for the last couple hundred years can do that to you. What a headache he had. Rubbing the back of his head of the knot that was forming from the crash. Glancing up from his position. He saw the young truest believer pointing a wand at him. "Damn," he said to himself, "the child had his wand."

He answered with his deep French accent, "Lower the wand child. I am not an enemy." Waving his hand on the table. He continued, "You can see that the candle is no longer on the table. The spell broke of my entrapment and only way that can be done if your gatekeeper had taken the magic from Zelena."

Henry looked closely at his face now that he was looking at them directly. He lowered the wand seeing the features of the man. It was the same face reflecting back at him from the flames earlier when Rumbella talked to him.

A small voice emerged in the silence of the room to Henry's left.

"Hello," Roland muttered with curiosity. He had woken up from the sound of the crash and wanted to see what is going on. He saw the tall man in front of Henry. Closer inspection he could see the face of the man from his dreams. He never told anyone of his imaginary friend who visited him. He didn't think anyone would believe him.

Lumiere turned to the sound of Roland. Seeing his young friend in his pajamas holding the stuffed blue monkey in his arms. A smile cracked his face from the grimace of the headache pounding in his head. He sputtered, "Hello their young Roland."

The child beamed with a toothy smile and could see a missing tooth in his smile. He answered cheerfully, "Are you here to play with me?"

A chuckle sounded out of the man's chest. "Not tonight my young friend, " he answered, " I am here to help everyone like the hero stories I told you about."

"Ok," Roland stated with a yawn and turned to go back to the couch. He crawled up onto the couch with his monkey and finally went back to sleep.

Henry was leery of the exchange he saw between them which caused him to raise the wand once again. How did this man know of Roland? What stories did he tell this kid? Where and how did he meet Roland?

"How do you know Roland?" he questioning the man.

Lumiere took a moment to look at the teenager before answering, "The wand you hold is my wand. Long ago it was taken from Zelena and it somehow landed in your grandfather's possession. It is the same one that his father stole from Rumpelstiltskin to save his mother and him. Since it was used. I have had since his birth connected to him through my magic." He stated that last part with a smile merging on his face.

Henry lowered the wand completely of his confession. He read the story of Robin Hood many times from the book of fairy tales. Being it's his favorite hero very few knew how he came in possession of the wand and why he stole it from his grandfather.

Seeing the wand coming down from Henry's hand. He sighed with a deep relief. He knew if this is the guide of the gatekeeper as he suspects. He would have been hurt real bad from his own wand. Gesturing with his hand to a chair. "Do you mind?" he asked. With the nod from Henry. He sat down to stretch out his arms and legs. Ah freedom at last.

Snow White had watched the entire episode from where she sat. Her guard went down as Roland had spoken to Lumiere. She turned back to the window to check on everyone. Her breath caught again of seeing Rumbella using magic once again with Belle and Rumpelstiltskin inside a white bubble of magic. She had to close her eyes of the bright light emerging. A gasp merged from her lips.

Henry heard the gasped and turned around to face his grandmother. "Grandmom?" he asked with concern.

Snow waved her hand to him saying, " It's okay. Just that Rumbella is using her magic on Rumpelstiltskin and it's so bright."

Lumiere looked up at her from that comment and then felt the magic in the air. He smiled knowing finally the curse is ending for the dark one and the new era for the gatekeepers will be born once again. It will be good to see his master after all these years. With that thought in mind he glanced at the teenager who is now back at the window looking out. How to get his wand back? Might as well ask then.

"Truest believer?" he called.

Henry turned at the chosen name given to him.

"May I have my wand back?" Lumiere with a courteous voice.

Henry looked at the wand and then at Snow who had turned to him at the question. He gave a question look approval from his grandmother. She nodded to him of his answer. He turned back to the gentleman then walked to him to hand him the wand.

"Thank you," Lumiere with a thankful voice. Clasping his wand and feeling all of his powers returning at full strength. What a relief after all this time. I won't be as naive like in the past. It was a lesson well learned. Should have listened when his master told him he would be locked up. Oh my over the 400 hundred years of waiting he forgot about that little information till the day Zelena had entrap him into the candle.

"Grandmom, can I go outside now?" Henry inquired with a rush. He wanted to see his mothers and hold them.

"I don't see why not," Snow answered after checking everything from the window.

As Henry went to proceed to leave. He tripped over the bag left behind by Robin in his rush to leave the apartment. Picking up the bag he continued of placing it on the kitchen table. As he was about to leave he felt a bad feeling from the bag. Being curious he opened the bag. He found his grandfather's broken sword and a box. He placed the sword aside but the box gave a bad vibe to him. He slowly opened the box and saw a solid black heart. He knew it was suppose to be his mom's heart but it didn't feel right.

"Grandmom," he called to her. Snow got up and walked where Henry was staring into a box. She looked and saw the heart.

"This can't be my mom's heart," he voiced, " It should have some red in it due to she broke the curse. Right?"

Snow listened to him and she agreed with his statement for she saw Regina's heart long ago after she had killed Cora and again when they left last year to go back to the Enchanted Forest. Regina's heart was half red and other half black.

"I'm not sure Henry," Snow answered with concern and grabbed Henry's shoulders to pull him back from the hideous darken heart.

Lumiere was lost in his thoughts but hearing the comment he turned in his chair. He proceeded in getting up to look at this heart they was talking about. Concentration on his face as he looked at the darken heart. The boy already showing having good instincts and he was right. This can't be Regina's heart. True love's kiss can be broken by anyone who has a pure love in their heart and this thing could not be it. His breath caught of the two words in his mind. He prayed it was not what he thinks it is. No one had the ability to handle this except Merlin. Even he didn't know if his master was awake or not. Let alone know how to find them.

Snow was watching Lumiere as his face from concentration to full horror was shown. He knows something we don't. Well he better answer us.

"Well Lumiere?" she commanded.

His head turned to her voice. With sad eyes he croaked out the two words of horror, " Soul Magic."

* * *

Zelena who was sitting in her cage soaking wet in the dark cold night withering in pain from her wrist caused by the gatekeeper. She glanced back at her pets in the cage behind her and could see that her magic fading away as the flying monkeys turned back to the Enchanted Forest people. Many of them she could see was distorted but awareness was coming back.

She grimaced from the pain but was still seething her hatred at the young teenager across the way. Where did this gatekeeper come from? Who sent her here to stop her of her plans? Most important is how can I get her powers? Without her pendent she was completely powerless. Well not completely she smiled wickedly. She exchanged her heart with Regina's back at the farmhouse as a precaution. These fools don't know during her journey for power she ran across the magic of the soul. A powerful magic to be reckoned with. Taking the heart of another witch and placing it in your body not only gave her the ability to control that person but enable her share some of her powers. Only problem was she never found the weakness of the power. Nether less these too goodie two shoes surrounding her probably don't either know about the power. Especially even the powerful Rumpelstiltskin. I will give them a chance for a little bit then strike like I want to with her plans. She gazed at her sister who was standing within the arms of the thief a few feet away from her. You will learn real soon sister of mine. Your happiness will not last. I guarantee it.

Turning her eyes once again on the gatekeeper who was sitting with the couple. She saw the curse leaving Rumpelstiltskin's body but she couldn't figure out the rest of the magic glowing over him. Going to need answers and for that teenager I will get you my pretty if it's the last thing I do.

* * *

A question in his eyes. Rumbella came into view of his vision over Belle's shoulder. She grins saying finally, "Hello Papa."

He reaches up with his hand and Rumbella grabs it into hers.

Rumbella pulls him up in a sitting position to sit next to Belle. He didn't let go of her hand during the exchange.

He glared at her with a commanding voice stating, "You my dearie have a lot to answer for."

"Rumple really," Belle frowning with a disapproval voice. He ignored her remark as if he hadn't heard her. Still casting a stern look at the teenager in front of him.

Rumbella could only duck her head down for a brief moment to hide her smile from her parents. Seeing them bicker over her was something she always wanted to see. With confidence learned of dealing with Regina she peeked up at her father from under her lashes with a grin. "It had to be done," she said with pride.

He grunted at her answer but it could be seen a smirk was coming onto his face. Belle was still glaring at him. "Alright love," he answered with a loving look to Belle. She only grabbed his face with her hands to give him an apology kiss.

A voice with some sass behind them. "Not again you two," Regina remarked with a smile to her face, "Save that for later."

The threesome turned around to see Regina standing next to Robin. The evil queen looked awful from her normal appearance of blood pouring down her forehead with dirt on her clothes and was being held up by Robin. Everyone could see she was trying to stand up on her on without his help but losing miserably.

"You okay Aunt Regina?" Rumbella asked with concern on her face.

Regina just waved her hand. "Just a little skirmish," she stated, "I will be fine."

Rumpelstiltskin face turned into a frown hearing the Aunt Regina part. Aunt Regina? He mutters to himself. No child of mine will be calling her that. No way.

Feeling the animosity from her father Rumbella turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Aunt Regina?" he implied to her.

"Well when you and mom was gone it was her who raised and trained me," she gleefully remarked to him with laughter in her eyes. She knew her father always had problems with his apprentice.

However when the time came to ensure of her training. Regina was chosen above all other teachers to train her and when her mom last words before she died was to go to aunt's palace for safety. Funny of how mistakes were made and a favor was returned. No one thought it was right in the beginning but her mom stood firm that her daughter learn from Regina. Her aunt was humbled as she remembered of given that honor and died in the process of her promise she kept to her mom.

I can still see her face that horrible last day in the Enchanted Forest. We had just lost Robin, Roland and her daughter Isa. We were all together me, Neal, Henry and her trying to fight the horrible creatures attacking the castle. When we couldn't hold them off any longer. She was yelling at me to open the portal holding the barrier in the throne room. Which I did and sent Henry and Neal ahead of me but when I turned for her. She just stated with a calm voice, "Make me and your parents proud!" Then hit me with a bolt of her light magic pushing me into the portal. I was shocked at the unexpected magic hitting me and watched as she was closing the portal with tears running down her face. I knew that would be the last time I would see her.

Rumpelstiltskin was watching his daughter after she said those words. One minute it was laughter and then complete sadness in her eyes. He didn't know what happened but he could clearly guess that Regina sacrificed herself to protect her. Turning to look up at Regina who had a soft look at the girl sitting on the street. At that moment he was proud of Regina but he wouldn't tell her that. No dearie never in a million years.

His only answer was a Humph at that answer from Rumbella with a sour look on his face.

Regina was in a good mood to see her old mentor finally being out done by his daughter with words. Especially about her raising and training the kid. I bet he never thought that would happen. Laughing to herself for a brief moment. Seriously thou if it was bad in the Enchanted Forest as the girl had advised us then I know I would be proud of her cause what mentor wouldn't be to see their apprentice demonstrate what she did today..

"Excuse me everyone," Charming interrupted, "We need to get the people out of the cages. Some assistance is needed."

"Oh," Rumbella scrambling up from the ground and continuing saying, "Since I locked them up. I can help you with that problem."

As she walked away from her parents to the cage of people yelling wanting to get out. Rumpelstiltskin got his first real look of the damage done to the street surrounding the two cages. He could see the street was damaged with deep holes around the two cages. Some spectators were standing by trying to figure out of how to get the people out. The cage itself held them in secure with no escape. Amazing he shook his head at the scene.

"Need a hand getting up mate?" Hook asked from where he stood coming up next to Robin and Regina.

Rumpelstiltskin glared at him from where he sat. Snarling, "Not from you pirate."

"Okay crocodile," Hook remarked back with a smirk.

Emma heard the exchange as she limped over to them. Shaking her head and elbowed him to move aside and extended her hand down to Rumpelstiltskin. She could see he didn't want to take the hand at first but with a push from Belle behind to get up. He grabbed her hand and she assisted of pulling him to a standing position.

He muttered, "Thank you Miss Swan."

She replied back, "You're welcome."

He was already turning from her proceeding to help Belle the same way from the ground.

Emma glanced at the witch in the cage who was just staring at them with hatred in her gaze. She turned to the group holding the bag with the pendant inside.

"I have her pendant in the bag," she stated to the group holding the bag in front of them, "Where can I put this for safe keeping?"

Regina was about to say put in Rumpelstiltskin's store for safe keeping but then a though entered into her mind to take the pendant for herself and put it in her vault.

"I can take it and put it in my vault for safe keeping," she replied with a rush voice.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her and felt a bad vibe at that moment. Not sure but he trusted his instincts. Something was not right.

As Emma was giving the bag to Regina. He stepped forward halting the exchange by taking the bag.

"I will put this in my shop for safe keeping," he replied, "Any objections?"

Emma shook her head no and released the bag into his hand. He turned and placed the bag into Belle's hand behind him.

Belle had felt the tension in his arm and the vibe from him of Regina's remark. She glanced at Regina as the bag was given to her. She thought she saw a strange light in Regina's gaze and then it was gone. How creepy must be a flicker of the light above them in the dark.

"Now what do we do with her?" Emma pointing at the witch sitting in the cage.

Rumpelstiltskin turned to face the cage across the street. With a menacing frosty voice, "That my dear Ms. Swan I will handle with pleasure."

Belle hearing that voice knew he was out to kill Zelena who had tricked them in releasing him but costing Bae's life. She regretted they never got to use the frozen potion to save Bae's life. If they had their memories that could have been stopped in time. From what she was told if they had known he would be alive now. We can't change time. However she was not going to let Rumple go back to his dark ways now that he was a gatekeeper. She knew he could do light and dark magic but it has to be a balance. All magic has a price to be paid.

Belle stepped in front of him. Grabbing his hair to pull his gaze on her. She whispered, "No!"

He froze looking at her in shock. He argued with anger in his voice, "Belle she killed Bae and I won't condone that. Justice will be served for my boy."

"I know," her voice raising matching his tone of voice to her. With a clear voice to reason with him, "Justice will be served but not at the expense of your soul. I also know you won't do this especially in front of our daughter." She placed his hand on her belly. At last saying, " She needs us."

His face full of anger of not dealing the justice for his son. His body rigid to the touch. Yet he felt the light magic from his hand sending out love to him. His eyes closed of the pain all over again of losing Bae. When his eyes opened he saw the love in Belle's eyes and looking over her shoulder he could see his daughter using light magic to build an opening to release the people from their cage. Remembering her look saying after he and Belle died. He didn't want to see that look again in any child of his.

"Promise me you won't kill Zelena," she asked. His look still menacing over her shoulder glaring at the witch.

She then pulled his shoulders down whispering in his left ear, "Unless you have to."

With the final four words said to him. He knew Belle was finally giving him permission in event if it went bad for everyone. He pulled back in a little surprise at her for stating something like that to him. Searching her eyes with his question in his look.

"Our daughter will not grow up without us," she said softly to him for his ears only.

He nodded an understanding. With that understanding he pulled and wrapped her in his arms. She knew him to well. Searching over 300 years for his son and when finally getting him back. He loses him again. His daughter was a different matter. Belle was protective of him and any child of hers will get the same attention.

Belle held onto him in her arms. She would never send him to do something unless it's a danger to them. She could only guess of why Rumbella came back to this time period. The sadness on her child's face only moments ago said what ever happened was horrific. She will be damned to have her face that alone. She will have her parents beside her. Closing her eyes hoping she didn't regret those words to Rumple. She prayed the time line has changed now that Zelena has been defeated.

* * *

Rumbella was working with her magic to build a bridge of dirt in the hole before eliminating the one side of the cage walls to allow the people out. She started getting a headache listening to the 20 people in the cage screaming to get out. She was hurrying as fast as she could due to one voice inside the cage was yelling his wife was in labor and needed a doctor.

"Charming tell her to hurry up," yelled Prince Phillip with panic in his voice, "Aurora is in labor and I don't want to have my child delivered in this cage."

"Calm down Phillip," Charming shouted back him. To the rest of the people he was facing to the cage. "People relax we will get you out in a few."

Charming turned to her leaning down whispering in her ears, "Almost done?"

She nodded and with burst of magic she tore down the one wall of the cage and swung it away to land it down onto the street away from everyone.

People were lining up to help the people from the cage. You could see Archie, Ruby, Grumpy and his brothers there with hands to assist the people exiting the cage.

Rumbella was looking down the semi dark street seeing bright lights heading their way with a loud sound. Never seeing something like it before. Yet it came straight for them at a fast pace. Out of reflex her hands lifted up to blast the offending vehicle heading towards them.

Charming seeing her defense gesture. Standing next to her he grabbed her shoulder and told her with a calm voice, "It's okay it's an ambulance to take Aurora to the hospital."

Hearing this she put her hands down relaxing her shoulders and a sigh of relief to see it was being handled for the woman in labor. Another good deed tonight.

Charming rubbing the back of his neck and shaking his head of the chaos surrounding them. Finally he took command and directing a few people. He was telling Archie to go with Phillip and Aurora who had concern faces being uploaded into the ambulance. To Ruby to prepare the diner so people could get fed. Their responses were automatic. Archie was seen going into the ambulance talking calmly to Phillip and Aurora. Ruby had run to the diner to let her grandmother to expect a lot of hungry people coming her way.

In the distance as the ambulance was leaving hurrying to the hospital. Dawn was slowly approaching with a yellowish-red color to shine onto the town of Storybrooke.

Charming turned to the teenager standing next to him. He could see her brown braid down her back had come loose in some ends but what caught his eye was the serene smile on her face with her eyes shining lifted up looking at the sun as it came into view of the new day.

"Another bright new day," He said to her.

She glanced at him with a beaming smile answering, "Yes and the best I ever seen."

He chuckled at that response. Looking over her shoulder he had a view of Zelena in the cage who was staring at his daughter with Belle, Rumpelstiltskin, Hook, Robin and Regina. Well he could see the witch was wet and in pain holding her hand to her chest. He could not feel sympathetic either of her plight. After all she wanted his newborn child and he will be damned if she gets near his and Snow's child.

Deciding to go see Snow in the apartment to see if she was okay. He didn't take no more than two steps and froze of the scene in front of him. He saw Henry running out of the library yelling for his moms with a strange robed man walking behind him with a wand. It wasn't the man he was concerned about it was Regina. Regina had a fireball in her hand aiming at Belle from behind her.

* * *

**Well fans did I say the war was over yet.**

**Nope.. **

**Stay tuned.. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay people... **

**I am not a writer but an avid reader my entire live. So I got a gist of how to write. So far no complaints from anyone. I hope you feel you are there while you are reading. **

**We are traveling over to another Realm at this time then back to Storybrooke.. Due to the many characters in this chapter and the next few chapters. You will get know their thoughts from each of them as each event takes place. **

**Did I say we are bringing more characters into the story? **

**Yep.. Here comes Merlin and Archimedes into the story..**

**(For those that don't know.. Achimedes is a Disney character from The Sword In the Stone movie)**

**No copyright intended people. This is all full entertainment.. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**In The Land Of Time Forgot**

As the change of Rumpelstiltskin was being done. An old gatekeeper eyes slowly opens from his deep sleep with a smile emerging from his face.

His long slender frame dressed in blue robes rustled as he attempted to get up from the bed inside the room. Moving his legs over the bed to place his feet onto the ground. He yawned to get his bearings from the long deep sleep after cursing Magus into being the dark one. Stretching his arms high to get the bones snapping out-of-place being in that position for so long.

His blue eyes looked around seeing the one room cottage he has been in for over 1,000 years. Not seeing anything been move all this least his enchantment has held up after all this time. With a sound of relief emerging out his mouth.

Archimedes? He looked around for his old friend. Near the window of the cottage a few feet away was an owl perch made out of wood in height of enabling a bird to fly out the window if need be. Sitting on the perch was a middle size brown pygmy owl in sleep. He could tell his friend was in a deep sleep based on his snoring from across the room. He smiled seeing that old bird was doing well and he looked good even if he had a little white on his chest showing his old age.

Time to awake him and to see the new gatekeepers. He turned to look behind him and seeing his long brown cane of where he left it. Pulling it to him. He summoned his magic and it was a relief again to feel the electromagnetic energy coursing through him. Then he looked down his robe and seen that his white beard had gotten longer than normal. With a curse he opened his hand to conjure silver shears in his hand and proceed to cut the beard that was laying down to his feet to cut it normal length to his chest. Putting down his cane next to the bed frame. With a twist of his hand he summoned a mirror and proceeding to check his appearance. His white hair had grown as well down his back. So he snipped at the hair to bring it to shoulder length. Nodding to his satisfaction. He dispensed the mirror and shears away into thin air.

On his bed post sat his tipsy wizard blue hat. He reached for it running his hands over it to feel the texture of the hat. Ah you survived as well. Gracefully he put the hat onto his head. Reaching down for the cane beside him. He lifted himself up from the sitting position to a standing position. Taking a few steps around the room to get his legs in motion.

Finally he turned and walked to Archimedes to awaken him.

"Wake up Archimedes," he spoke to the owl in front of him. He knew his friend did love to sleep. He repeated again to the owl to awaken a little louder but this time he tapped his cane on the perch.

The bird work up startled with his wings flapping yelling in a human voice, " What-What?"

"Time to wake up old friend," he stated gently, " We have work to do with the new gatekeepers."

"Can't a bird get his sleep around here," Archimedes saying grumpy from his orange beak eye balling him with his yellow blinking eyes.

"You had more than enough sleep old friend," Merlin stated to him leaning on his cane that was the same height as him. He continued saying, "We have work to do and besides we will be seeing the gatekeeper that we have been waiting for a long time."

"Pinfeathers," he croaked, " Why didn't you say so?"

Merlin just shook his head at his companion. Sometimes he wonders why he likes this old bird. Well have to be practical. He is one of the most educated animals he has dealt with and he learns quick in any realm. Of the technology and the people.

"So where will we being going, Merlin?" Archimedes asked.

Merlin smiled, " The one place I have been waiting to go see since I have seen it."

"Oh no!" Archimedes groaned, "Not the land with no magic."

"Yes, old friend," Merlin grinned.

"Oh just great to a realm of non believers," Archimedes sarcastically says, "Do you know how hard is to have those people believe I can talk? It is annoying when they think I am a ghost to them."

Merlin put his arm out to him so that he can hop onto his robe to climb onto his shoulder for the journey. As Archimedes hoped and proceeded climbing onto his shoulder.

"Well good thing old friend," he voiced while still grinning, "It is in a town of magic. So shouldn't be too hard for you to convince them."

Humph was the only sound out of the owl as he adjusted himself to hold onto the robe near the shoulder. Merlin turned and with a wave of hand to open the cottage door to exit the cottage. The light shining brightly as he exited. As he stepped out into the grass surrounded by a forest. He surveyed the area seeing the huge oaks surrounding his home over the years. So that's why I was never disturbed. His friends the oak family tree protected him after all this time.

Walking a few feet to his right towards one of the hugest trees that was over 1,000 feet in height towing over the much smaller oaks. He lays his hand on the base of the trunk. Summoning his magic and could be seen a pure bluish light exiting his hand. He sent out a thank you to his old friend of keeping him and Archimedes safe after all this time also advising of his next journey and will return.

The tree responded back as one of its branches came down towards him. Shaking as it came and dropped acorns onto the ground. Using his left hand which was free. He made a twirl with his hand. A small brown bag appeared then the acorns from the ground floated into the air going into the bag. He tucked the bag into his robe and patting the tree again of his thanks.

"Do you think it's necessary to bring that many acorns with us to that land," Archimedes voiced in his left ear with caution.

"You never know old friend," Merlin commented back glancing at his friend from the corner of his eye, "The magic there may be different and it's best to be prepared."

The bird turned its head with his yellow eyes blinking at him. With that stare Merlin turned to stare back.

"What is it Archimedes?" Merlin frowning at him.

"You know you will need to change your robe and hat to something else to blend in with the people in that land?" Archimedes answering him.

"I will when we get there," He acknowledged and with a wave of his hand, "Shall we proceed then."

Archimedes nodded his head. Merlin swirled to the clearing in front of his wooden cottage. He opened the bag and took out a acorn. Throwing the acorn onto the ground in the grass in front of him. A bluish color appeared on the grass getting bigger by the minute. Until a round circle of magic glowing brightly for the individuals.

Merlin smiled brightly with a chuckle, " Next stop Archimedes Storybrooke"

He stepped into the light with his cane with an owl on his shoulder and disappeared from sight. The circle of magic on the ground vanishing into thin air.

* * *

**Storybrooke **

**In The Apartment Above The Library**

Snow was watching Lumiere as his face from concentration to full horror was shown. He knows something we don't. Well he better answer us.

"Well Lumiere?" she commanded.

His head turned to her voice. With sad eyes he croaked out the two words of horror, " Soul Magic."

Snow eye brows lifted with a look of questions of the terminology of never hearing about this magic.

"It's reference you may know as Sidhe Magic," Lumiere responding with a shudder in his body. "Very powerful and a rich power that allows you to posses and control anyone, " He confirmed to her face.

"How does it work?" she asked.

"If I am right this is Zelena's heart in front of us," his voice whispering with horror, "She must have Regina's heart in her. If that is the case then without her magic she can control Regina and use her magic as well as have magic."

Shaking his head as he continued, "It's very dangerous without a powerful Sidhe or should say a fairy that can hold Zelena long enough to remove the heart to return it back to the rightful owner."

Henry piped up saying, "We got the blue fairy!"

Lumiere shook his head, "Young believer there is no fairy dust here. Remember it was all used up to close the portal against Cora. So the blue fairy can't assist us."

Snow hands started to tremble as the information is given. She asked, "Is there any other way?" Praying for hope will come to stop this madness.

"Only one," Lumiere voice with some hope, "If Merlin was here he could stop Zelena. He is strong in the Sidhe Magic due to his mother was a strong fairy. However I don't know if he is awake and if he knows how to get here."

Henry listened with an open mind. Many believe he is just a child and needed to be protected. He didn't tell everyone he remembered everything told to him. He remembered all the information that Rumbella had told them of her journey.

"He will come!" his sure voice loudly in the room, "We need to give him time."

"Henry," Snow said turning him around to her.

"How can you be sure?" she asked him gazing into his eyes.

Henry with his eyes gleaming. He placed his hand on her swollen belly gazing into her eyes. "He told us," answering with a grin.

Snow with a startle look and a smile emerged on her face. She remembered now. Putting her hands on his face. Knowing she shouldn't but if anyone can stop Regina possessed or not would be him.

"Go," she with a trusting voice to him.

"Ok," Nodding knowing what he must do.

"I will protect him," Lumiere with a strong voice behind her. She glanced back at him nodding her head with a sad smile on her face.

Henry rushed around her towards the door and as he was to exit he stopped and turned around.

"Grandmom, It will be alright," He stated with a smile to give her some relief. She could only nod to him. She stood there watching as Lumiere followed him out the door going down the stairs. She turned and walked hurriedly back to the window seat to continue watching the scene below.

* * *

When Regina saw the bag with the pendant being handed over to Belle by Rumpelstiltskin. She was in agreement and then a flickering magic came inside her then a voice came into her head.

"Hello little sister," Zelena saying quite loudly in her head, "You can't move or speak to anyone."

Regina tried to do just that and felt frozen as if Zelena had taken complete control over her. This is not happening. How is this possible? She screamed in frustration in her mind.

"Really sis," Zelena saying huffily, " Stop all that screaming it's not going do you any good."

"How?" Regina asked her with confidence to outsmart her.

"Let's just say your heart fits quite nicely in me," Zelena laughing in her head.

Zelena sitting on the wet ground inside the cage studied her sister across the street. She wasn't quite sure if this would work but apparently it does. All about timing now. First knock out the gatekeeper then target Rumpelstiltskin next to contain him so that she can obtain the gatekeeper's heart. He is powerful but he can't fight me and Regina at the same time. With that girl's powers she won't need anything else or anyone to do the time travel and destroy everyone. She obtained that nicely bit of time traveler information from her sister's head. Rumpelstiltskin's brat ruined her plans. Revenge has always been sweet to her. Besides if I don't get the gatekeeper. I will go after that bookworm to ensure this gatekeeper never gets born. If it doesn't work then I will let them kill her sister anyway. No one will know.

"Now little sis," Zelena taunted her in her mind, "We are going to have some fun."

Regina could not move or close her eyes of the words being uttered to her. She was never afraid before in her life. Yet to be controlled like this with her magic. She knew it will be a death sentence for someone. More likely me. So be it but I will fight in any way I can.

"First thing walk away from them with your little thief," Zelena ordered, "then get rid of him and the others."

Regina pushed Robin away from her hard with her magic. Robin could be seen slamming into a car ten feet away. Landing on the street moaning.

"What the hell?" Emma turning to the sound seeing Robin on the ground away from them.

At Emma's comment Regina with a wave of her hand did the same with her and Hook. Both of them went flying and landing ten feet away down the street.

Rumpelstiltskin seeing the bodies flying around by Regina immediately backed up a few feet putting Belle behind him. This is not like Regina. He could see her face was cold with no emotion. He watched as Regina conjured a fire-ball to be directed at Belle and him. Then his worst nightmare happened. His grandson came flying out of the library doors yelling, "Mom don't." At the same time he felt a power to his right. Thinking it was his daughter but with a quick glance he saw Zelena with a fireball in her hand inside the cage aiming at his daughter who still looking in the distance. Out of reflex he conjured magic of a white bubble of protection for him and Belle. He watched not one fire-ball but two streaming towards his daughter. Glancing at Regina. Apparently she was being controlled. Due to she was frozen in place not moving.

* * *

Rumbella hearing the commotion behind her turned and seeing the two fireballs coming her way. With a quick barrier spell. The balls exploded into the invisible barrier however the strength behind it sent her backwards soaring into a car behind her. Her head landed on a door handle. Cracking her head. She slumped falling down onto the ground knocked out.

Henry never made it to Regina.

Lumiere seeing the fireballs knew he had to stop the child. He used his wand to stop Henry in his tracks. Catching up to the child he took a stance in front of him.

"I'm sorry young believer but I can't take the chance here," He stated with a glance to the boy behind him. Lumiere's accent was deep as he watched the horror playing in front of him.

Charming seeing the two fireballs heading his way ducked to the ground. Hearing the exploding of the fireballs and feeling the heat sent shivers down his spine. He looked back and saw Rumbella slumped to the ground. He got up and ran to her. He could see the blood streaming down her face from a cut above her forehead. Touching to feel her pulse on the neck. He breathed a sigh of relief. She was unconscious but alive. Although good but the threat has gotten worse. He glanced up to at the cage in front of him seeing Zelena attempting to get out using magic. How is that possible?

* * *

**Borderline of Storybrooke**

A bluish circle of magic appearing out of nowhere on the deserted road leading into the town. Exiting was the lone man with a walking cane and an owl perched on his shoulder.

Merlin looked around seeing the strange grey concrete road in front of him and the forest surrounding it. Interesting. Like a path leading to your destination.

"Well old friend," Merlin stating to him, "It looks like this will take us to our destination."

"So it is," Archimedes agreeing with him.

Merlin began his walk down the road. Within a few minutes later he stopped and froze. The energy from his cane could feel the power of raw magic fighting in the distance down the long road.

"Jehoshaphat!" Merlin muttering loudly, "A battle is happening in the distance, Archimedes."

Archimedes had felt the power as well when he stopped. He knew this was not a sword fighting battle. No not by a long shot. This was pure magic.

Merlin knew it will be awhile before he got there. Looking at his old friend who glanced at him. He nodded his consent.

The brown owl left the perch of Merlin's shoulder and flew to the distance of the magic he felt. Unlike most owls. Archimedes was an enchanting one. He could not only feel but sense magic in anyone surrounding him. His abilities stopped there. He was much better of being a mentor to the many people who Merlin assisted in their destiny. If he can assist then he will.

He flew strong and wide in the dawn light that was raising high in the sky. Following the road leading to some buildings that he could see in the distance.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the center of Storybrooke**

"You okay Swan," Hook asked concerned. He was kneeling on the ground looking at Emma who was struggling to get up after they were hit by Regina's magic.

She waved at him stating, "I am fine. How about you?"

"I am okay princess," Hook remarked to her. Looking at himself. His clothes were dirty and torn in certain places. Yet his biggest complaint was the big tear in his leather pants and his coat. Damn that witch for this mess. This is my favorite coat and pants. He looked to his left and saw Henry standing behind a man in robes who was holding a wand looking at the scene to his right. Complete horror was on his face.

"Damn you Zelena," Regina yelling in her mind to her sister. She could not stop the fireball or do anything. Oh god Henry is out here. She could see and hear her son but couldn't respond. So this is what it's like being controlled by someone. Never again will she take a heart unless it's to kill her sister.

"I heard that," Zelena laughing wickedly in her head, "Time to tie up some people little sis."

With that being said. Zelena controlled her sister once again. Seeing chains from the back of a tow truck on the corner down the street. She directed Regina in her mind. Making her summon her magic. A purplish color smoke left Regina's hands flowing over the concrete ground to the chains. Chains were lifted and suspended in the air flew to Emma and Hook. Flowing around them wrapping them up tightly like a Christmas gift.

Hook turned his gaze at the scene. He saw Rumbella down on the ground not moving with Charming hovering over her. Hearing loud clanging sounds behind him and Emma. He turned and saw huge chains coming their way. You got to be kidding me. This is not good. What the hell?

Huge chains wrapped around him and Emma together tight. Damn any more of this and we won't survive.

* * *

Taking a look at the scene.

The savior and dear Captain Hook are tied up in the chains. The thief was knocked out. Prince Charming on his one knee with his sword in a defensive move to protect the gatekeeper. Not that will do any good little prince. Rumpelstiltskin standing in front of Belle to protect her. Ah dear Lumiere you are joining the fight I see. She could see he was protecting the savior's son. She wasn't worried about him. His magic was not that strong.

She ordered her sister once again to blast away at Rumpelstiltskin's barrier to distract him. While hearing the blast of magic fire constantly being directed at the couple. Zelena could hear the savior cussing at her sister within the rope of chain. She smiled wickedly turning them against her sister was a perfect move.

Now to get out of this cage.

Summoning the magic she obtained from her sister's heart. She slowly proceeded with small blast of magic fire balls to break the concrete walls of the cage surrounding her.

* * *

In the dawn early light coming up into the sky. A small brown owl entered into town and landed on a rooftop of a building . The bird was surveying the battle before his eyes.

His eyes lit up wider seeing Lumiere protecting a child in the center of the street. Hmm. Archimedes thinking to himself. Running off his checks of the good people. Check 1 Lumiere protecting a boy. Check 2 for the chained people. Check 3 on the couple inside the magical barrier. Check 4 for the man standing over a young child. The man knocked out near the chained people. He is questionable. Now for the evil people.. Lady shooting fire balls at the couple and the witch in the cage.

Deciding on the scene, with his wings expanding once again he flapped his wings slowly to descend down to Lumiere to talk to him about the situation.

Lumiere knew this was only going to get worse. Now that the gatekeeper is out of the fight. His main concern is if Zelena escapes and gets to the gatekeeper. All will be lost. With that thought he saw a brown owl slowly flying down to him from a building across the street. Looking at the bird closely. He laughed and saw who it was. Archimedes. He raised his arm to allow the bird to descend onto his arm to talk to him.

Archimedes landed on his arm. Turning his head to the boy who Lumiere turned to check on him. He could sense great light magic from the boy. Turning his yellow eyes back to the man he landed on.

"Archimedes?" Lumiere asked knowing how the bird liked to be acknowledged first for any conversation.

"Lumiere," he causally voiced, "I'd like to know who we are going against?"

Lumiere turned the bird facing the cage down the street.

"Her," he answered, "She is using soul magic on the sorcerer against the couple that you see."

"Humph, " Archimedes surveying the scene.

His bright yellow eyes turned back to the man stating, "Release the people from the chain and have the gatekeeper knock out the sorcerer. Merlin will take out the witch when he arrives. I will go to the man over the other gatekeeper to talk to him. "

Then his eyes went to the boy frozen whose eyes had widen of hearing the bird speak.

"Hello truest believer, " he staring at the boy and with that remark he flapped his wings lifting off flying towards the car near the man protecting the child.

* * *

Lumiere took to heart of Archimedes statement knowing the bird has dealt with many magical wars he was always practical of how to handle any situation. He swirled to Henry using his wand over Henry releasing the boy out of the enchantment.

"Henry," he said with a calm voice with his hand on the boy's shoulder, "I know you don't want Regina harmed but we need to do this to get her heart back."

Henry replied, "Okay!" Although he did not want that done to his adoptive mother but seeing the scene before him. He knew they needed to turn the tide for this battle.

They hurriedly rushed over to Emma and Hook. Henry cringed hearing his mother using foul language at Regina.

Lumiere summoned his magic as they approached releasing the chains around Hook and Emma. They were getting on their feet when Henry hurled his body against Emma in a big hug.

"Hey kid," Emma said holding him tight.

"She doesn't know what she is doing Mom," Henry advised her. She looked down at him and then to the man in front of her.

"He is right," Lumiere confirmed and continued saying, "But we need to put her unconscious so that we can deal with Zelena."

"Who the hell are you?" Emma saying with a hard look at him.

"Mom it's Lumiere," Henry interrupted before Lumiere could respond back.

Emma looked at the man finally seeing the resemblance of the face in the candle. She was not in a good mood. She was worn out and bone tired of the whole fight. Dealing with Zelena and flying monkeys now with Regina. The New York thing is looking more good now for her and Henry. Holding her son tight that he was safe.

"So how we do this?" Emma asked.

Lumiere regarding the savior's face. Saw many things. Dirt on her cheek as well on her clothes. Yet a determination look to fight to the end. Her body was such coiled ready for battle. Overall he could see why she was special. She will be in the warrior cast of the gatekeepers.

With a truthful voice to her, "If I use my wand it will hurt her badly. I need you to use your light magic on her to someone way knock her out so that I can freeze her."

Emma with a wide-eyed look stuttered to everyone, "My magic is not that strong enough."

Henry stepped back to look at his mom. Voicing with confidence, "I know you can do it. I don't want her hurt either." With tears in his eyes continuing, " You will need to slam her into something."

Emma gazing at Henry seeing those brown eyes giving her confidence. She didn't want to hurt Regina let alone anyone else but to have her and Zelena after all of them will be a bad situation. Resolving to end this. She took a deep breath. Took a step in front of Henry facing Regina's back who still slamming fire balls at Rumpelstiltskin and Belle. Standing firm with her legs apart. Closing her eyes tight with her arms by her side. Squeezing both her hands into fists. Using all her emotions of love, faith and hope.

Her light magic slowly came to the surface as an opening of a door in her body building strong every second of the minute. Believe she said in her mind. Think of Henry.

Henry who was standing behind her felt his magic opening in his heart reaching out to his mom. He heard you can give magic to another magical being in dire need. Not knowing if it will work. He stepped behind her and placed his hand onto her back. He closed his eyes allowing the magic to flow into her.

Emma felt the hand on her back. She knew it was Henry. Suddenly she felt his light magic entering her. Her eyes opened wide as the doorway to her magic slammed open in her heart. Her eyes took on an eerie glow of bluish light. Feeling a power never before in her life. Concentrating she lifted her hands staring at Regina and allowed the flow of energy leave her hands. The bluish light set forth from her hands wrapping around Regina's body like Rumbella earlier did to the flying monkeys. The energy tightened around Regina's arms to her body to immobilize her. She slowly pulled her into the air. Holding her six feet above the ground in the air.

Some part in Emma's mind knew she could hurt Regina more if she slammed her into a building or a car. Decided to do a different tactic. Behind her where the chains was once on them laying on the ground. The chains started to rattle crawling on the ground like a snake moving in the grass. Going towards the spot below Regina. Slowly she lowered Regina down and allowed the chains to swirl around her trapping her in the chains.

She shouted to Lumiere, "Freeze her!"

Lumiere was standing beside her watching in awe of the power and energy coming from the savior. He saw when Henry touched her the feel of the magic changed. The power was tenfold stronger than it ever was. Amazing.

When she yelled he was dumb folded for a few seconds. Shaking his head he used his wand to enchant the chains and freeze Regina in position on the ground.

Emma released her power and stumbled on her feet. Hook caught her as she was falling to the ground. Using that much magic plus her earlier fighting the monkeys had totally drained her to exhaustion. Regina was strong in her magic trying to fight her but she heard the witch's influence in Regina's head who was screaming foul words at her. Regina herself was laughing at her sister in enjoyment of her defeat.

"Swan you okay?" Hook asked concerned holding her around the waist in his arms.

"Yea just so tired," Emma whispered, "Regina is strong but yeah the witch is controlling her. She wasn't too happy of my interference." A smirk emerged on her face of the last few words said.

As Emma stumbling so did Henry who Lumiere caught as well and sat the boy on the ground. With a swirl of his wand he dragged Regina to them like a giant hand grabbing her pulled her to them. Then with another twirl he made a white bubble protection surrounding the small group.

* * *

**AHHH why did I stop here. .**

**I have reached over my 5,000 words for this chapter.**

**LOL**

**Stay tuned.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone once again..**

**As I said I will be bringing in many characters. It's time for Grumpy and Ruby to join us. I hope everyone is enjoying the reading so far. Getting into the characters head is not an easy job. So far I feel I got them on point.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Belle went from one emotion to another in matter of minutes.

First shocked than frozen on the spot. As Regina used her magic on the unexpected attack on Robin, Hook and Emma. Without warning Rumple then put her behind him and a magic bubble surrounded them. Anger surfaced on her face as she watched Zelena and Regina threw the fire balls at her daughter. Concern was then on her face for her daughter as she watched her daughter fell down onto the ground.

"Rumple," Belle voiced in anger behind him wanting to go to her daughter but he held a grip on her wrist to keep her with him.

"Wait," Rumpelstiltskin replied quietly to her.

Suddenly a sound of explosion. She looked up and saw a cold face Regina who kept throwing fire balls at them.

At one point during the balls being thrown at them. Rumple tried to talk to her. Yet no response of hearing him. Like she was a puppet being told of what to do. She seen many expressions on Regina's face over the years but the look she gave them was totally blank. Strange.

* * *

Archimedes who left the arm of Lumiere flew up and high from everyone then circling back landing onto the hood of the car where Charming and Rumbella was next to on the ground.

Landing perfectly and using his small talons to walk softly over the metal surface to gaze down on the people below him. Seeing the young man squatting down next to the girl with his sword ready to defend her. He got his view of the strongest gatekeeper to ever exist. Well at least for now till her children are born. Listening to Merlin talk of the future. He stored all the information away. She will be the first to pass on all the abilities of a gatekeeper. Nowhere in history has this happened. Her children will be stronger but viewing the people around her shows she was on the right path. It was always a concern if she choose the dark path. Doing so would mean we would have to destroy her.

To gain the man's attention to talk to him.

"Hello," Archimedes said to Charming.

Charming heard the sound and looking around not seeing anyone.

Again the voice said with a frustrated sound, "Hello."

Charming having been in many situations was however confused of where this sound was coming so close. Answering the voice, "Who?"

"Who? Who? I'd like to know who?" Archimedes stated in a sarcastic voice, "Look up and you will see?" He always hated coming to this land. Always non believers don't believe in owls that can talk. How these people get here with magic and not be open-minded of all possibilities in the world.

Charming looked up seeing a brown pygmy owl with yellow eyes staring at him with interest. Working in the animal shelter as David Nolan here in this realm he never seen an owl this size let alone with that color in the eyes. Not even in the Enchanted Forrest either. However he was open-minded of anything dealing with magic.

"Hello," He stated to the owl.

"Finally, I got your attention," Archimedes with a courteous voice, "The name is Archimedes. Companion to the great Merlin of the Gatekeepers." With a wave of his wings wide open bowing low to the metal hood of the car to show respect to the man.

"I am David Nolan or should I say Prince James," Charming responded back to him with a intrigued look on his face.

"I know who you are," Archimedes saying wisely to him, "Or should I say Prince Charming." He had heard about this man's bravery many times over from Merlin. The man reminded Merlin of King Arthur who they assisted over 1,000 years ago before the Dark Curse was done. A great swordsman with brains. Also he was the father of the mate of the gatekeeper below him.

"Merlin sends his greetings and is on his way," he continued saying. His gaze turned to the girl below him. His eyes went back up to the prince. "How is she?" with concern in his voice.

"She's fine for the moment but we got pressing matters at the moment as you can see," Charming replied back looking back to see Zelena still using magic blasting away at the cage to escape.

"So I heard, " Archimedes answered. His gaze turning to the group behind the sorcerer still throwing fire balls at the couple.

He was not concern about the couple knowing Rumpelstiltskin could handle himself in magical battle. Yes there were thousands of stories he had to hear from Merlin of the future. He was the only man who would wear those dang dragon hide skin coats and leather pants. Still he is the future leader of the gatekeepers. Knowing he will need to show respect when meeting that man. Probably they may not get along at all-knowing him. As Merlin always says he was a Mr. Know It All. Humph I'm a wise owl.

His gaze then lingered on the oldest gatekeeper in this realm. Watching her stepping forward. He smiled if he could from his yellow beak. He felt her magic open wider after seeing the believer helping her with her magic.

Charming following the owl's gaze as his daughter's magic emerged from her hands. "What the..." he gasped.

"True love," Archimedes his voice being proud behind his back, "Is the strongest magic in all the realms in the world. Your daughter being a product of that magic has been released finally."

Charming heard the owl but he was memorized as he watched his daughter handle Regina with ease then wrapping her in the chains that Regina had done with her earlier. He didn't know why Regina did what she did but something was not right with her. He had seen her face like she was a puppet on a string. His gut feeling saying that Zelena had something to do with it. He continued watching hearing his daughter's shout and as they froze Regina. Pulling her to the group and then a white bubble encased them.

Archimedes voiced with urgency, " Prince Charming we need to move her now." He had been keeping an eye on the witch. She was exceptionally close to getting out of that cage that he could see. Now that the other sorcerer was secured they could move the gatekeeper to her parents. He knew Rumpelstiltskin with his gatekeepers now can protect his daughter.

It took him a moment due to he was distracted of the scene. Charming turned to the girl dropping the sword on the ground. Gradually with care he picked her up in his arms. Holding her if she was his own child with her head laying on his shoulder. He gazed across where Rumpelstiltskin was with Belle. Instinct told him to get to them.

* * *

**The Road to Storybrooke**

Merlin watched his old friend flying towards their destination down the long road. Time to change into something more comfortable. He did promise Archimedes he would in this realm.

Now what to wear. Well his poor hat and robe will need to go. Taking his cane tapping into the ground. "Alakazam," he stated loudly.

Bluish light enveloped him. His blue robe and hat disappeared in placement was white silk shirt with high top collar that button down the front with black high top boots covering the brown pants. Looking at himself still feeling a little uncomfortable without his robe and hat. With a twirl of his hand he conjured a sable blue cloak over his shoulder. Now that's a little better.

He then gazed into the distance after the transformation. To get there at all haste. Well no transportation nearby. Walking will take too long. Taking a deep breath knowing he will have to do a transformation into an animal. Not something he liked to do but time is not waiting for anyone. Flying would be good but he put that out. Not his best transformation into a bird.

Finally he decided to transform into a wolf. They are quick and can still get there in due time. Using his magic once again as the light covering his body. On the deserted road where once a man stood was a blue-eyed big white timber wolf. As if summoned the wolf charged long and wide towards down the concrete road going to the inhabitant town in the distance.

* * *

**Meanwhile In Storybrooke in Granny's Diner**

Granny, Ruby along with the dwarfs was helping the many people inside from the injured that was flying monkeys and making comfortable places so that food can be distributed among the people.

As Ruby was helping Granny wrapping a bandage on a man's arm who was laid out on one of the tables in the diner. Big blast of sounds was heard outside on the street.

Granny looked up sharp at her granddaughter. Nodding towards the door saying, "Go see what that is."

Ruby nodded and headed towards the door exiting to the open area where people could eat outside. Grumpy had come behind as they both saw Charming ducking to the ground and Rumbella taking the blast as she passed out.

"Holy Crap," Grumpy said in shocked as he turned his head down the street. They watched the whole scene unfold in front of them.

Grumpy was not happy that the Evil Queen was fighting everyone. He never liked her after all the trouble in the Enchanted Forrest and then here in Storybrooke taking them here in the land of no magic.

"I'm going to go get my axe," Grumpy stated to move back into the diner where he left it earlier.

Ruby grabbed Grumpy's arm. Staring at him in the face with a determined look on her face to join in the fight.

"Tell Granny what is happening," Ruby voiced to her friend as she was removing the high heels off her feet to go bare footed. He nodded and turned to go back inside the building. Ruby then used her lycan powers to transform into her wolf form.

In the dawn's light shining onto the diner's building the pretty black-haired girl who stood there disappeared into a big black wolf with red eyes. The wolf gradually ran across the street and crawled to the car where Charming was squatted on the ground near the young woman. The wolf's head stayed low watching the scene as it unfolded from under the car.

Ruby was in her thoughts. She never forgot the flying monkeys entering the bedroom of her Granny earlier tonight. She had heard all sorts of sounds from the back of the house. Her sense of smell detected something magical and didn't smell right. Taking no chances she transformed and stalked the smell all the way to her grandmother's room which was located in front of the house. Entering the room with a transformation from her hand only. She had seen this big winged monkey coming in from the window after breaking it to attack her grandmother. Immediately she had leaped across the room knocking the monkey outside the window.

The crash of the window had awoken her grandmother. Due to the next minute she felt her grandmother next to her with her crossbow in one hand and the other placed on her head. It was the first time in her wolf form that her grandmother actually touched her. She was relieved at the touch but the next monkey came into the next window. So both her and her grandmother took charge of each window to handle the flying monkeys.

She was not proud of killing that one particular monkey that tried to take her out of the window. To her the flying monkeys were being controlled unlike soldiers if they attacked she would show them no mercy but survival had kicked in to kill the monkey. She knew if she fell from the window she could be killed. After all she is not immortal like some people.

Her ears perked up hearing the voice next to Charming. Scooting on the ground to gaze at the figure that Charming was looking at on the hood of the car. An actually talking owl. Never saw one of those before. Wonder if he is enchanted like some of us. She scooted back behind the car not to be seen.

She continued to watch the events taking place in front of her from behind the car. Her biggest concern that the owl was right about Zelena getting out of the cage. Charming will be unable to protect himself from the witch not while holding the girl in his arms.

Determined to be his back up more than ever. After all Snow White was her best friend and her being pregnant she couldn't allow Charming to get killed not while on her watch.

* * *

During the talk with Charming he had seen the girl across the street change into a black wolf. A lycan. Wonders never cease among these people.

As he watched Charming pick up the girl into his arms. He decided to check on that lycan to be sure it was safe from the gatekeeper. The man did something he would not have done. Instead of going to Rumpelstiltskin. He turned with the girl going to the back of the car where the wolf was hiding. Hopping with his wings flapping over the hood to the trunk of the car.

"Wait," He said loudly to Charming. Charming stopped to look up at the owl.

Archimedes walked to the edge of the trunk of the car looking down on the ground. He could see the tail of the wolf swinging back and forth from under the car.

"Come out little wolf," he called down with a menacing voice, "before I come down there and chew off your tail."

Charming took a step back at those words next to the car tail end. Looking down as well. He saw a wolf red eyes gazing at him. It was familiar to him as if yesterday when he first met her. He knew it was Ruby. He would know the wolf just by sight alone having seen her in wolf form here and in the Enchanted Forrest.

"It's okay," Charming with a calm voice to Archimedes, "It's only Ruby. I expect she is watching my back."

"Humph," Archimedes commented looking like an owl not happy with his feathers pulled up from his body.

Charming then continued to go around to the other side of the car. In his mind if Zelena gets out they wouldn't be in an open area. At least some protection is needed. He paused to look back and saw the wolf emerging backing up from under the car and trotted over to stand next to him.

He could clearly see somehow that Ruby had control over the wolf. Due to it sat next down to him to protect him. What shocked him next was the growl from the wolf. The wolf's head was looking at the owl that was still on the trunk of the car looking at them.

"O hush up little girl," Archimedes commented to the wolf staring at it from where he stood, "I know you are protecting him. My job is to protect that girl."

The wolf gave a sharp bark and growl at his comment with its hair standing up from its body.

"Hm! You wouldn't dare!," Archimedes croaking at the wolf.

"Are you talking to her?" Charming asked out of curiosity.

"Yes!" he answered to the man. "One of my many abilities as an owl from where I come from. I have the ability to talk to other animals even a lycan."

Charming laughed out loud. He could image what Ruby said to him. I will have to ask her later on that when this is over with. Snow will want to hear all about this little conversation. As he was ready to turn to trek over to Rumpelstiltskin. He saw Grumpy exiting the diner across the street and was running towards them with his axe in his hands. He could only shake his head of his friends coming to his aid. No matter the circumstances they was always there when you needed them.

* * *

Grumpy was huffing hard when he arrived next to Ruby and Charming. Grumpy was taking a deep breath from the running. Looking around he sees the owl standing on the trunk of the car.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Like you never seen a talking owl before," Archimedes says to him taking offensive of that question.

Grumpy took a step back with his axe with a shocked look on his face of the words coming out of the owl's mouth.

"A talking owl Charming really," Grumpy says to him after recovering to see something like this.

"I take offensive of that remark dwarf," Archimedes with an arrogant voice, "I am a highly respected wise owl. Unlike you dwarfs"

"Why you.. ," Grumpy said moving forward to hit the owl with his axe.

"Stop everyone," Charming ordered with a loud voice, "We don't have time for this. We need to get over to Rumpelstiltskin now with this girl."

"Why?" Grumpy asked with a question in his look.

"If Zelena gets her hands on this girl's heart then no one can stop her," Archimedes with a serious voice with his wings flapping as if shuddering at the thought, "She is Rumpelstiltskin and Belle's daughter."

Grumpy took some thoughts on the matter.

He had watched the girl's powers earlier in the evening from inside the diner. The girl definitely has mojo power. Thank god he had crashed out upstairs in one of Granny's beds. It was just his luck coming downstairs hearing all the ruckus outside the window of the diner. When he saw the flying monkeys. He had immediately called his brothers who had come running to the diner. Fighting their way in and helping him to secure the diner from the flying monkeys. He didn't want to leave old Granny and Ruby alone dealing with them. He had advised his brothers to stay behind when he came out here. Those injured people needed help. Although they can fight in a battle but magic is out of their league. Not that it ever bothered him since he has been around fairy magic all his life. However he couldn't leave Ruby and Charming out here while all this magic was flying around.

Hearing the girl was Belle's daughter. He looked sharp at the young girl. Her eyes were closed with blood dripping from her eye brow from the crash he saw done to her. A beautiful girl no doubt about it. If it's her daughter well at least she got her looks from her mother and not from Rumpelstiltskin. Now that imp he never cared for but he always looked out for Belle. He couldn't understand her attraction to him but you can't stop true love.

"Well what are we waiting for people," Grumpy said to everyone, "Let's get over there."

* * *

**Apartment above the Library**

Snow was still sitting on the windowsill watching the whole entire scene below. Thank god this window gave her a view of everyone. She so wanted to go out there to join in helping young Rumbella after she fell down.

She could see why now soul magic was dangerous to anyone with magic. Regina had no control. She just kept attacking everyone. She had almost ran out to assist when she saw her daughter was chained up until she saw the owl emerging from the sky landing on Lumiere. It looked like her prayers was answered.

Soon afterwards Emma was released and took control of handling Regina. That surprised the hell out of her of the magic coming from her own daughter. Seeing Emma and Rumbella with their own magic. She can understand why the gatekeeper's knowledge was hidden from everyone. If it was ever found out. She can imagine other realms wanting that vast power for evil purposes.

Her hand laid on the book that she was protecting for Belle who left it behind. The knowledge alone will cause so much trouble. She had opened it and caressed the book's title of where the tree was printed. She had felt the power and the words have lightened up for her. She wanted to read it but didn't .

The baby in her womb had reacted to the book's magic so she just closed the cover and held the book as she continued watching everything below. Rubbing her belly to soothe her child in her belly. He had been kicking for a bit and then settled down.

She glanced behind her to check on Roland to see if he was still sleeping. The little black hair tyke was still asleep on the couch with his stuffed monkey in his arms.

Turning back to the window once again. She saw her husband picking up the girl. However the bird that was with Lumiere was following Charming. Then she saw Grumpy crossing the road to them. She breathed a little more knowing at least another friend was there with husband and the young girl.

Her eyes turned to Zelena inside the cage. Some instinct told her she was almost out of that cage. As her thoughts came on that. The gilded cage that had trapped the witch exploded out onto the street. Oh god...

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin in his three hundred years as the Dark One have seen many dark magic over the years and practiced in it for his deals. Whatever Zelena was controlling her with is a mystery to him. He loved mysteries to be unsolved and use it to his advantage.

When Regina attacked everyone his first thought was to protect Belle and his unborn daughter. Some would say it was selfish of him. Not that he gave a damn. His family came first and up most. When he saw Henry coming out of the building, he was angry at the young boy for not listening to stay inside. Yet he can understand. It's family. Family is important above all else. He had breathed a sigh of relief when Lumiere stopped Henry.

His thoughts turned to Rumbella. Although he only met her recently, he felt the connection of family within himself. He wanted to be the one protecting her as he watched her laying on the ground. Yet he couldn't due to this dark magic over Regina. He couldn't take the risk.

Then the blasts had stopped where he turned his attention to see Emma's magic come out in full force. Product of true love. Strongest magic in the world in all the realms. He was right. He felt the strong power in her as it came out. How could you not feel it. Well his daughter was stronger than Emma but the savior proved his point. She was born for this when needed her courage and heart will emerge for any situation.

He was proud of his work to get Snow and Charming together all those years ago. To this day he didn't know why he did it and still remained a mystery to him yet it was probably the kiss from Belle who almost broke his curse. The thought of true love breaking his curse gave him the idea of a safety net when the time came here in this realm of the land with no magic.

He had seen the owl emerging in the air going from Lumiere then over to Charming. Not sure where this bird came from. His gut feeling told him this is no ordinary bird. He will have to watch and see.

His eyes were still focused still on the scene in front of him as Regina was being lifted into the air by Emma. Ah my dear Ms. Swan. You have much potential in magic. After this display I am sure you will be wanting to learn more. He got a feeling he will be teaching her as well but he was calculating at best to see if he can manipulate Regina to do the job. Thinking of this he was already rubbing his hands in glee of how to bring this about for the future. Time for Regina to take on an apprentice. He was going to have a lot to handle with Henry and his daughter alone. Those two will need close watching in their training.

"Rumple?" Belle tugging on his arm to point towards Charming who had picked up his daughter and was moving her out of danger.

He glanced back at Regina who was chain tied down then he released the bubble of protection around him and Belle. Grabbing her hand to move forward to Charming to check on his daughter.

They had only took a few steps when the blast behind them froze them. Turning his gaze to the sound. He watched as Zelena emerged out of the cage with smoke surrounding her. Debris of the cage was shattered all over the street in front of her.

As she surfaced out of the smoke. Her gaze had turned towards Charming holding the gatekeeper in his arms. A wicked smile came onto her face slowly of evil intent was to be done to the unconscious girl.

Rumpelstiltskin seeing the intended target. The distance to her was far but as he edge with Belle behind him to reach the group near the building.

Zelena seeing the gesture with a twirl of hand sent some of the concrete that was broken from the street to fling it in front of Rumpelstiltskin and Belle's path.

As she came forward. Still smiling with a finger going back and forth saying, "Ah Ah Rumpelstiltskin. You take another step and I will ensure that they will roast alive from where you stand if the car does not kill them on impact." To show them she meant business she lifted the car up a few inches in the air.

Her eyes were slit gazing at him with a snarl on her face with a warning saying further, "You can't protect them and yourselves at the same time. Either way I will ensure that daughter of yours will never survives."

Rumpelstiltskin had stopped at the concrete in front of him and turned to the voice of Zelena. What she said was correct. He could not use his powers in both places. Without some help. A quick glance to his left. He saw that Emma and Regina was out of commission. Now Lumiere could help but that was too risky.

Taking a deep breath. His mouth dry of fear in a long time. Yet his face was stone cold with a dark gaze of retribution at her as he faced her.

"What do you want dearie?" He growled the question at her. He felt the hand of Belle on his back trembling knowing he was out of options. He could not reassure her. He will make damn sure she doesn't get to another child of his. He will kill Zelena if it's the last thing he does.

"Since you are no longer able to control," She said with a haughty look on her face, "You are no use to me now." Then a smirk emerged from her face saying further, "All I need now is your daughter's heart now to finish my plans."

"Not going to happen Zelena," he promised to her in rage voice.

"You can't kill me Rumpelstiltskin," she empathized as she took a few steps in front of him, "If you do not only will you kill Regina but her child within her as well. So it will be two people you are killing. If you kill me."

"How?" Rumpelstiltskin asked stalling for time to get out of this tight situation he was in.

Zelena knew he was going to ask that and answered, "Soul Magic."

Rumpelstiltskin knew it was a no win situation. One of the darkest magic in the world was Sidhe magic. She may think he does not know about it. He had studied it and found it repulsive. The magic of taking hearts of others to use their magic while controlling the other individual at the same time. It was like being controlled like that daggers of his. She may not know of how it can be stopped but he did. He learned it from a fairy many years ago to gain its secret before he killed her. Knowing no fairy dust in this land for the fairies to fight against it. For the first time since he became the Dark one he was at a loss of what to do. Inside he cursed this witch to a thousand deaths.

* * *

Hearing the blast of explosion behind him. Archimedes wings flapping widely he took flight into the air. He flew up above the people on the ground. He soared in a circle above the occupants below. He saw Zelena exiting the cage. Great time has run out he thoughts. He circled once again then felt magic in another direction.

Using his far sight eyes that could see long distances. He saw a white timber wolf that was running at full force emerging from the distance heading straight towards them.

Well it's about time. Guess going have to distract this witch. I hope she does not burn my feathers. Merlin you owe me a big dinner for this. Heck the whole town is going to owe me..

He dived down and soared around Rumpelstiltskin and Belle in front of everyone.

Zelena stepped back seeing this huge owl coming out of nowhere.

As he circled the second time.

Rumpelstiltskin raised his arm out to the bird. After seeing it with Lumiere. He knew this bird was here for some reason.

Archimedes then gracefully landed onto Rumpelstiltskin's arm. His great talons holding softly onto the arm. Settling his feathers down. He turned his gaze onto the man's face.

"Thank you," He said to the man.

Rumpelstiltskin's eye brows had went up at the voice yet the stone face look he had on his face remained.

How up nerving Archimedes thoughts. This man can be cold as ice anywhere with that look. He glanced at Belle's face showing a brave face in light of everything around them. Finally his head turned to the witch in front of him.

Cocking his head to the left and to the right with a complete stare at her with his yellow eyes blinking at her. From behind her he saw the white timber wolf changing into Merlin with modern-day clothes with his cane walking forward.

Finally his feathers started to bristle with his full wings emerging out with a direct stare as if ready to attack at any given moment.

The voice emerging from the yellow beak was strong with a warning, "I'm afraid you are off-limits to the gatekeeper witch. Proceed with caution. What action and words you utter will define your fate."

Zelena sneered at them, "Really is this your pet, Rumpelstiltskin?"

Rumpelstiltskin saw the change of the wolf to a man who was walking rapidly forward to them. Didn't have to be told this was an unknown friend coming to aid them.

An evil smirk emerged from his face with a cocky voice, "He's not mine dearie!"

A kind firm voice was heard for the first time among the people.

"Actually he's mine," Merlin said.

* * *

**Whoo...**

**This took a bit to get here.. lol..**

**What will be the fate of Zelena?**

**Let's see what happens next.**

**Stay tuned.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello readers,**

**The long-awaited chapter is now here. Sorry about the delay. The next chapter will be up sooner than you think.**

* * *

As Archimedes took flight from the trunk of the car. Charming heard the explosion of the cage falling apart from the other side of the car. He turned to Ruby and Grumpy yelling, "Stay back." He got a bad feeling from where he stood holding the fragile girl in his arms. The distance to get to Rumpelstiltskin now looked way off. He could only watch from where he stood and hearing the threat from Zelena. Everything she said was a danger to them of the position of where they stood. Any move he made with the girl would put them in complete danger. How to get out of this area where he stood? With a frustrated sound from his mouth. He lifted the girl higher in his arms. Wonder if I should make a dash towards in front of him. Then he saw the car was being lifted up from Zelena. Just great. I go to a safe haven to an absolute dangerous situation. All he could do was wait.

Ruby and Grumpy hearing the command from Charming backed up from the car to a safe position in the street.

As the white wolf had come charging down the street. Ruby turned to the new threat. Ready to pounce. She watched as the wolf change into an old man with a cane who was focused on the people in front of him. She stalked behind him. Before she leaped to encounter him. She saw the owl land on Rumpelstiltskin's arm. She hesitated to see what would happen.

As the words of the old man exited his mouth. She changed tactic and walked up beside him to his right to give assistance.

Grumpy realizing the dangerous surroundings that Charming was in followed Ruby to see if they could attack Zelena from behind. He heard and followed the same example except he came on the left of the man.

* * *

"Actually he's mine," Merlin said to the witch in front of him. He neither glanced to his left or right. He knew they were there. Interesting a dwarf and a lycan in the mist of this battle. More people to get to know about.

As he had come forward he had watched Archimedes landing on the powerful sorcerer's arm. So this must be Rumpelstiltskin. The new leader of the gatekeeper stood there with no fear but was ready to strike like a cobra. His stance was defensive but showed no fear on his face. This man is definitely not a coward. In his visions he had watched as the man come from being a shy spinner to the Dark One. He didn't see a monster but a man who saw the good and the bad in everyone. He balanced everything while being the Dark One in his deals. If you broke a deal then you paid the price of the magic yet good had emerged like ending the Ogre Wars and assisting people over the years.

Everyone saw a villain. He saw a hero come forward when everyone was in danger. Again he sees it now. Remembering Rumpelstiltskin stepping on the man who he made into a snail for injuring his son and the maid he killed for seeing his dagger. Those were uncalled for but it took time for the spinner to emerge to balance the Dark One. Unlike most seers his visions were clear and on point with no broken pieces. So with that balance makes him the perfect leader.

Ah Zelena his thoughts sad of the powerful sorcerer in front of him. She had potential to be so much more but her envy and jealousy has clouded her mind making her the ultimate evil for everyone. He saw her as a child till she was full-grown and continued of killing everyone here today with the exception of the young child in Prince Charming's arms. He hated potential like her to go to waste. Yet this must be done. You can't change destiny of a person if they won't try. She had her chance in OZ. She choose her path. With these thoughts she must be imprisoned for all time.

"Who are you?" Zelena asked the strange man as she turned around. She had never felt fear until now. This strange old man in front of him oozed with power. A shiver went up her spine. This is not a child she was facing. She gulped as she stood against him. With him in the picture she can't control the situation.

Merlin with a kind smile within in his beard. Stating, "My name is no matter at this point dear Zelena. The question will be is what action are you going to take going forward at this moment in time?"

"What do you mean?" Zelena answered in confusion.

Loving to throw off his opponents with encryption. He answers, "Each individual's destiny interweaving invisibly with the next, fashioning the beautiful and terrifying tapestries of our lives, shaping our passions and our destinies. Extractions of such strange and expected prices, demanding that in order for one person to flourish, another must perish."

Taking a challenged step forward to her with his cane. His voice changed to a firm one, "You my dear must perish or at least be imprisoned for all time so that the destinies of the gatekeepers are to be reborn."

"Really old man," Zelena smirking at him with her eyes slitting of the challenge.

* * *

Archimedes hearing the conversation from Merlin made him laugh inside his head that the witch could go against Merlin. Knowing that his old friend was taunting the witch. He turned this head with his wings down to gaze at Rumpelstiltskin.

"Be prepared to stop the car," He said looking into the face of man holding him. Once Rumpelstiltskin nodded. He bobbed his owl head in return and then let go to fly upwards to soar towards Lumiere down the road.

As Rumpelstiltskin watched the brown owl flying away from him. He had been in many realms to search of power to cross realms to this land of no magic. Yet he never ran across an owl that could talk. Rubbing his hands together of to loosen the tension in them. He silently waited in preparation to ensure that the car came nowhere near his daughter and Charming. He didn't have to wait long.

Zelena could no longer wait to see the outcome of the threat. For she had not one but two people surrounding her. Using her magic with a push of desperation. She slammed the car into the building.

The red 4 door Ford car never even near the brick building. All you could hear was metal scraping with windows breaking and crashing onto the ground. It was stopped by Rumpelstliskin who had lifted his arms to make a magical barrier.

Charming who was standing by the building hearing everything had closed his eyes in preparation of the car hitting them. Earshot of hearing the loud sounds of the car smashed against the barrier. Made him cringe inside. Opening his eyes with a gasp of surprise to see the destruction of the car only a foot away from him. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth. He looked up to see Rumpelstiltskin was walking towards him with Belle following him from behind. He glanced then at Zelena and the old man. This must be Merlin that Rumbella had foretold to come. The old man was a skinny fella but even without magic he could feel the power from the ground. Without a doubt he was strong but can he stop Zelena and help Regina. He saw Regina attacking everyone and he questioned her sanity. Yet it was unlike her to attack everyone after all she had overcome.

Rumpelstiltskin came up onto Charming.

"How is she?" he asked touching his daughter's head to close the bleeding above the eye brow with his magic.

"Other than the bleeding you see she hasn't woken up," Charming replied with concern.

"Allow me," Rumpelstiltskin stated as he closed his eyes. Summoning his blue-white magic from his fingertips over the girl's body from head to her toes. Knitting the abrasions and removing the bruises from the impact she sustained from hitting the car. He then called upon her from the bridge of telepathy that she established with him.

"Rumbella answer me girl," he demanded with conviction.

Rumbella was in a sea of pain. Washing as the pain flowed through her seeing bright lights of rainbow colors and then blackness. She could hear the sounds of destruction surround her but couldn't see. As if in a limbo land of darkness floating away. Then she felt the light magic enter her healing the wounds that ached on her body. As the aches disappeared she finally heard her father call her. Got to tell him not to call her a girl. Always hated being called that by Aunt Regina. Slowly her eyes opened to see his face gazing at her with the same amber eyes as hers.

She croaked out to him, "Don't call me a girl, Papa!"

His amber eyes just gleamed at her with his lips slowly going upward into a smile for her. She frowned at him but then thought better of it. She smiled at him instead. Turning her head to see why she was in someone's arms. Seeing Charming had a grin on his face. Grimacing of being in the spotlight. She wiggled wanting to be put down. As she landed on her feet getting her bearings she looked up to see Zelena facing off to an old man. Didn't have to be told who that was. Neal was right. He came. She held her breath to watch the scene unfold in front of them.

* * *

Zelena circled the old man with a slow walk with a smirk on her face. She may not win this battle but she could win the war. Continued watching the man like a hawk ready to pounce. It's all about timing. Since I can't get what I want. I will get that bookworm instead. That will knock out the gatekeeper in the picture. Besides I can always go to another realm to regroup my pets. As for my dear sister well she will be my eyes and ears till next time. This old man may try to interfere but she was sure she had advantage with the heart inside of her.

He didn't move from where he stood. His blue eyes just watched as the witch glided from one spot to another. Ah dear Zelena I can hear your thoughts. Coming from the bloodline of a fairy. He was one of the most powerful beings in Sidhe Magic. He could hear her thoughts as she tried to distract him with her walking. Knowing he was not the target just made him sigh of such foolishness of this young witch.

"Young Zelena life's lessons must sometimes be learned at a terrible cost," He quoted to her leaning on his cane. He continued saying, "Be careful of the choice you make. Some choices are easy. Some stay with you forever."

"I know what choice I'm making old man," She retorted back to him with a wicked smile.

"You're a clever woman, Zelena. But there is much you have yet to learn," he responded back to her.

"Indeed!" Zelena sarcastically says to him. Lifting her hand to throw magic not at him but towards Belle who was standing next to Rumpelstiltskin.

"So be it!" He finalized from her action, "Alakazam!" Pounding his cane down and waving with his left hand he snatched the fire-ball that had left Zelena's hand snuffing it out without blinking his eyes. The light blue eyes then changed to reddish glow as he muttered a spell in an old ancient language.

Zelena's body had frozen on the spot. Walking forward he reached her left side towards the heart.

"You made your choice young one," he muttered into her mind. Looking into her shocked face. His hand reach into her breast for the heart beating there. With a squishing sound his hand exited with the heart of Regina's in his hand. The heart which once was half black and red was a glowing solid red with no darkness inside. With a swirl of his feet he walked around her towards the chained body of Regina down the street.

* * *

Lumiere released the white bubble of protection surrounding the group he was protecting after seeing Merlin arriving. Knowing how his master did not want interference when doing using such a powerful rich magic on Zelena. He waited.

As he watched. Archimedes flew from the car towards him. Lifting his arm for the wise owl to land. Still watching as Zelena was being overpowered with a swift movement from Merlin. He just shook his head of the action that the witch did. Knowing his master had probably gave her a warning and she didn't heed him.

He turned his gaze to the owl on his arm. Archimedes looks at him with a knowing look.

"What?" He asked.

"You let that young witch enchant you into a candle!" He taunted the man.

"Don't start now Archimedes," He commented back to the owl.

The crackling of the bird from his mouth sounded like laughter. With a wretched swing of his arm in the air. He stated, "Get off me you dang bird!"

The bird flew up in the air finally dove to the ground. Landing on the concrete walking towards Regina still laughing at Lumiere with glee of his shaking feathers that were ruffling from his body.

Henry who was sitting on the ground next to his adoptive mom just watched as the bird came closer. He was intrigued of the brown talking owl. Never seeing one this up close especially one that could actually talk. Even he had a sense of humor to understand that Lumiere got handed by a girl.

"Hello truest believer," Archimedes acknowledging him when he approached the laughter disappearing.

"Hi," Henry answered back to him with excitement, "Are you from the Enchanted Forest?"

The owl blinked his eyes at that question and shook his body in a shiver. Sarcastically saying, "Never that forsaken place young on."

"Oh!" Henry voice a little disappointed.

"However I am from the realm of The Land Time Forgot," he stated with a proud voice, "A much more magical place." He lowered his voice snickering, "More powerful realm than that place."

"Another realm?" Henry saying to himself eyes opened more wide with wonder. He always wanted to go to the Enchanted Forest to be with his family. Since he was born here he couldn't like the last time due to the curse. It was a disappointment but he understood. Hopefully now he could see this owl and Merlin showing up. He knew that was Merlin going against the witch. Rumbella foretold it and he arrived. He was excited of the trip coming but looking down seeing his mom in the chains. He was worried for her. He didn't want her harm in any way. He needed her just as much as his other mom.

"You got to be kidding me!" Emma saying out loud. Her attention on the talking owl next to Henry.

Henry and Archimedes both turned looking at her. She was sitting on the ground leaning back against Hook's knee that was bent down and holding her shoulders with his hook. His other leg was on the ground with the sword next to him on the ground. It was a protective stance he was in case he needed to fight. His gaze however was focus on the scene unfold down the road. Not paying any mind to the bird talking.

Hook was listening with a half ear. Personally he was not shocked about the talking bird. Traveling from realm to another you see many things in your lifetime. The realm the bird state has never been found although he has heard of it. It was said the land was so beautiful that you could stay there forever. Never worrying about anything due to all things were magical from the soil to the top of a tree. No evil lived there due to the land was of peace. If evil entered the realm it destroyed it or sent the darkness from the land. Personally it's a load of crock in his mind. Hearing that little tiny bit of information. He wonders if the stories are true.

"I mean really a talking owl?" Emma gasping out of breath to say the words. She was bone tired. Still dizzy using most of her magic. Her head is still trying to grasp of actually seeing a bird talking to them. Nowhere in the fairy tales tell about a bird talking to people.

"A wise owl if you must know savior," Archimedes retorted with a disapproval stare at her. If you could call it a stare Emma saying to herself. Looked more like a predator staring at her and she was bait to be eaten.

Lumiere turned to view the group next to him. Seeing Archimedes trying to intimidate the savior/gatekeeper. He only could shake his head at the old bird. Always trying to be Mr. Know-It-All in everything. Time to put him in his place till we take care of this witch. His French accent going sharp. "Archimedes leave the woman alone. We got more pressing business to handle."

The only sound from the bird was a Humph. As his wings spread apart wide to stretch then slowly his feathers closed down onto his body. With his talons he makes a half circle taking baby steps to towards Regina's body. Nearing her head he cocked his head from left to right looking into her face blinking his eyes at her.

"I know you can hear me sorcerer," his voice gentle for the first time arriving here, "Not to worry your heart will be returned to you soon. No harm will come to your child sleeping inside of you."

Regina who was frozen in the chains. Felt so defeated as her sister had taken over her body. She fought but it was like she was not there. A hellish feeling to be controlled. She raged, snarled and screamed at Zelena throughout the ordeal. Her sister only laughed continuing on with the fireballs at Rumple and Belle. Then she felt Emma's magic hit her a relief came over her. Finally Ms. Swan's magic was released. About time. She started at that point to laugh in madness at her sister who could only hear her. She taunted her sister still as Merlin took control of her. Yet when the bird came into her view of its head peering down at her and spoke those words. Her body reflects started to return to her. A lone tear drop fell from her face landing onto her cheek.

A child she reflects to herself. She didn't think on the tiny seed in her womb until now. Always wanted a child. After taking on so many lovers after her marriage to Snow White's father she never thought she would have a chance. She didn't know until Zelena pointed that out to Rumple. It was a fear she knows all too well as a mother and seeing Rumple's face. Raising and loving Henry as she did like any mother she knew he would choose his daughter but if a chance was made to save her he would. Knowing no matter the situation of his deals he never harmed children let alone a pregnant woman. Having to take lives in the past but never towards children.

A kind voice entered her mind surprising her.

"Hello Regina," Merlin calmly says to her in her mind. While walking down the concrete road to her.

"Who are you?" she asks slowly.

"You know who I am child," Merlin replied.

"Merlin!" She states with an astonishment in her voice.

"Right on all counts child," He chuckled at her in her mind. Slowly he sobered to state as he came upon her, "Now it's time to return your heart where it belongs."

Archimedes slowly backed away as he felt his friend's magic behind him as he waltzed down the street. He watched as Merlin came closer walking with the long cane lifting it high. His magic lifting her up from the ground to remove the huge chains surrounding her body. The chains slowly moved onto the concrete with a sound of clatter as it dropped to the ground. Moving forward he slowly levitated her away from the chains back onto the ground towards him. It was done so quickly to see someone who did magic that fast in front of them with so much ease.

Arriving to her body he knelt down on one knee and slowly placed the beating heart back into Regina's body.

She gasped a breath of air as the heart was returned back to her. She blinked at the old man with kind light blue eyes who was gazing at her. Her hands came up onto her chest to massage the spot of the organ which now was beating in her body.

"Welcome back," Merlin voiced with his lips going upwards into a smile emerging on his face.

"Mom!" Henry spoke with a relief crawling over to her grabbing onto her left shoulder with one hand while the other clasped one of her hands on her chest.

Regina turned to the sound of Henry's voice while gripping his hand. She reached up with the other to touch his face. A sigh of relief escaped from her breath before she muttered, "Henry."

When she saw Henry out in the opening earlier. Her fear of losing him again had escalated during that time period. If she had to die to protect him she would have with no second thoughts about it. Even if the cost was herself and her unborn child. Seeing his face of concern in front of her. She had no regrets. He may not be of her blood but he was her son.

"You okay," Henry asked her as he helped assist her into a sitting position.

"Give me a minute," Regina said taking a deep breath. She used up a lot of magic against Rumpelstiltskin's magic barrier. Her magic sapped her strength. As she sat up seeing Emma was like her. Tapped out. A small grin escaped her lips. Now she know how it feels. Whoo in her mind. Overcoming the dizziness.

She turning her head to look at Henry to tell she was alright. She saw Robin's figure over his shoulder laying next to the car from across the street not moving. She gasped with concern. Gazing at her son. She stated, "Get me up."

"Are you sure Mom?" Henry answered her, " You look beat."

Shaking her head at him. "Don't matter help me up."

Henry stood up and assisted her onto her feet. She stumbled for a moment taking a breath. Yet her gaze still on the man who was a few feet away from them. She took a step to get to him. Almost falling down had not Henry put his shoulder under her arm to support her.

Seeing the direction she wanted to go. He understood and helped her to her destination.

* * *

Merlin had already stood up as Regina got into a sitting position. He knew she would be fine. Inspecting his surroundings. He was amazed at the cars and buildings. Like a little village but modern since he was last here. How fast the time has flown since then. Gathering his thoughts again knowing it is not over yet. Turning his gaze to his apprentice standing beside him.

"Hello Lumiere," Merlin smiling at him with his eyes crinkling in his face.

"Hello Master," Lumiere responding back to him nodding his head with respect.

"Enough of that," Merlin chuckling at him, "This is modern times and besides you are no longer a pupil. We will use our names. While I am taking care of Zelena. Be kind to help Regina and heal Robin Hood over there."

"Alright Merlin," Lumiere beamed of receiving the honor of no longer being an apprentice. He turned and walked over to help the father of the little boy he has watched over the years. His steps were with confidence as he strolled to the peopled.

Merlin then turned to the savior and Hook. Hook had also assisted Emma up at her request. She had a grip on his arm to get her balance.

"Excuse me Savior and Captain Jones," Merlin stated with a frown, "As I have to deal with Zelena."

"Be my guest," Emma said back to him with satisfy look with her hands waving him on his way.

* * *

Grumpy had watched the old man take out Zelena with such ease. He didn't know the guy but dang he did it with style.

Turning to Red in her wolf form as Merlin walked away with a heart in his hand.

"Hey sister?" Grumpy whistling to the wolf. The wolf looked up him.

Grumpy was smiling and pointed to the witch that was frozen in front of them.

"Look what we got," He stated swinging his axe in a swirl with expertise, "What do you say we guard the ugly witch."

The wolf responded with a grin if you can call it one. Its mouth open with huge canines of its tongue laying out of its mouth. Tail wagging with a small bark to the response. Red moved forward stalking the witch with a growl of slow steps. Stopping only two feet away staring at the witch with a stance saying you move you are dead.

Grumpy came up beside her with his axe in his arms. Lifting the axe up and down in anticipation of using it if need be. Hearing walking steps behind him. He turned his head seeing Charming, Rumbella, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle walking towards them.

He gazed at Charming asking, "What do we do with this hag?"

Charming came up putting his hand on Grumpy's left shoulder responding, " We wait till he returns." Nodding to the old man down the street working on Regina.

"Alright," Grumpy muttering to the group.

"Oh I know what I want to do to the dearie," Rumpelstiltskin smirking with an evil glare from his eyes gazing at Zelena. He could see the fear in the witch's eyes seeing she is finally defeated.

"No Papa," Rumbella twisting her body in front of him grasping his right arm, "I didn't come all this way for you to kill her. I have more right to do so but it will not be worth it. Trust me."

Belle was holding onto Rumple's arm when Rumbella spoke. Feeling the tension in his body. Knowing the rage he had the witch. Still she waited for him to make his decision. Praying he wanted to change especially for her. For a brief moment she thought he wouldn't then the anger in his body was gone as he gazed at the child.

His right arm reached up to move a twirl of hair out of Rumbella's face.

"Alright," he grimaced the words out of his mouth.

"You are not killing her, Deal?" Rumbella said with a determined look on her face of her right hand out in front of her. Knowing he doesn't break deals. She was going to make sure he promised.

Belle closed her eyes putting her head down leaning against him with a small grin to her face. Rubbing his arm since his body got stiff of that question.

Rumpelstiltskin was not very happy having to make this kind of deal with his daughter. He made a promise to his son to kill this witch but how can you choose between two children. Sighing with surrender. His right hand reached out to shake her hand on the deal.

"Deal," he answered.

After shaking his daughter's hand he glanced down at Belle on his arm seeing the grin. I can't believe I am being controlled by women. Rumpelstiltskin commented to himself. Well at least they were his women. His. Now that was great thought.

Moving his left arm to get Belle's attention. She looked up at him.

"Now I know where she gets her deals from hmm dear," he says to her smirking. She only smiled and patted his chest with her left hand.

Belle replying, "I am sure she won't always with you around."

A gruff sound emerged from his mouth yet he removed his arm from her grip. Placing his left arm around her holding her close. He kissed the top of her head. Remarking near her ear, "God I hope not!" Belle gave him a hug for that remark.

The group waited patiently for Merlin to return to them.

* * *

**Up Next**

**See what Merlin wants to do with Zelena?**

**How Robin is doing?**

**Something is happening to Snow?**

**Can you guess?**

**Stay tuned...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello people..**

**Here is the next awaited chapter for you to read. Sorry for the delay. Had to do a little brain storming...**

* * *

Apartment above the library..

Snow White or Mary Margaret called in this world. Her right hand plastered on the window from the windowsill where she sat in the living room area. Looking down below of the people still battling it out with the witch that had tormented everyone in the past year.

Another sigh escaped from her lips of the relief seeing the new individual joining everyone to stop the witch. She so wanted to join them but couldn't in her state and leaving Roland in the apartment by himself. The child was way too young to leave behind.

Grimacing with pain once again after sighing. She had felt the back pains started after Emma had taken down Regina then her water broke. The pain progressing slowly in which she took slow breathes in between her contractions. She knew the labor had started. Once again always a bad time.

Glancing down at her belly. Slowly making slow circles over her huge stomach with her left hand.

" You are going to be just like your sister?" she spoke with a soft voice, " Aren't you? Coming when we don't need you to?"

Breathing slowly than gazing back to everyone on the street. Please hurry. She don't know how much time she had. It seem like hours to her already. Taking small deep breaths once again as the pain increased in her middle back. Time to take some action. Just in case.

Putting her hands on the window sill to lift herself up from the chair she was sitting in. Taking small steps over to her purse that was laying on the kitchen table. Reaching inside to grab her cellular phone. Knowing it was crazy that they may not have their phones on them but she refuse to deliver this baby by herself. She will get some help one way or another.

Sitting in a chair she opened her phone. Started dialing the list of numbers. From her husband all the way down to Leroy. All the calls went to voice mail. Even the 911 call had a busy signal. Each call failed to reach someone she looked at the phone like it was an instrument of evil mocking at her.

"No this can't be happening to me," She speaking to the baby below, "Why now little one?"

The only answer she got was another contraction hitting her once again. She moaned. Can't reach anyone by phone. Gazing at the door across from her knowing the steps below would not help her in her escape from this building. Pain on her face she closed her eyes as she kept short breaths to lessen the pain.

She never heard the sound of the shuffle of small feet hitting the floor until the small hand that laid on her face. She opened her eyes gazing at the dark eyes of Roland who looked at her curiously. She tried to smile for the little boy that everything was okay. Yet the words out of his mouth sounded much older than his young years.

"You need help!" he stated looking at her as she went in another contraction in front of him. Grimacing to control the pain. The contractions were getting closer now. She couldn't send this little 4 or 5-year-old outside.

"I will be okay Roland," she answered him taking another deep breath.

He scrunched his face considering what she said to him. He could tell she was in pain. He seen one of the Merry Men hurt and tried to hide it from him. He remember thou what his father said to him. If you see someone in pain you go get help. Not really knowing this lady but he trusted his father. Making his decision he turned and walked to the door reaching up with his little arms to turn the knob to exit it out.

"No Roland!" she was gasping those words out with an arm reached out o him as the door slowly opened.

"I go get help," his little voice spoke with confidence looking over his shoulder then disappearing behind the door. The only sounds Snow White could hear was his little feet descending down the steps.

* * *

Merlin slowly walked to the group ahead of him. His thoughts jumbled of what to do with Zelena. What to do with this witch with no interference with everyone. A sleeping curse? No that won't do. Who's to say she does not have a true love out there. Which I doubt that. Pandora Box? Temporary maybe but not indefinite but a good transportation method. Ah imprisonment is what I stated. Why not the gatekeeper's prison. The vault of the Dark One will be the perfect prison for her. Placing her in darkness where she belongs. Taking a deep breath. I will have to break this new curse and send everyone back or transport them. Best to transport them. Still want to explore this new modern world and will need a home base here. This will be a good thing for everyone. After all it will enable for the gatekeepers to defend the realms better. Liking the idea more so as each step coming closer to the group.

Archimedes was already in flight after Merlin had placed the heart of Regina back into her body. Circling the group of people around the witch. Slowly flapping his wings descending down to land on Merlin's shoulder as he stopped in front of the people.

"So what do we do with the hag in front of us old friend," he stated gleefully with humor.

"Now that is not nice Archimedes," Merlin replied frowning at the bird on his shoulder.

"Well she deserves to be called that using and killing everyone," Archimedes replying back, "I say burn the witch."

"There will be no killing here Archimedes!" Merlin stated shaking his head at the bird.

"Then what do we do with her then?" Archimedes asked.

"I am thinking of the Gatekeeper's prison will do her nicely," Merlin confirming with a smile.

"No what! Ouch!" Archimedes voice shuttering with horror about that prison. Complete darkness and cold. Brrr never to see a light of day. However he couldn't say it wasn't the perfect place to keep her. It housed all the original Dark Ones and the first old ancient darkness that destroyed nearly all the gatekeepers. Perfect solution but he don't wish it on anyone. No sureee..

"So how do we transport her then?" Archimedes asked while eye balling the witch standing a foot from him.

"Good question Archimedes and I am sure Rumpelstiltskin can help us with the answer," Merlin stated calmly. Turning to the man in question. With a twinkle in his blue eyes he asked, "Do you still have Pandora's box Rumpelstiltskin?"

Rumpelstiltskin glanced up at the question. With a stern look on his face he studied the old man who came to their rescue. Who is this man? Why was he here? Stepping in front of Belle out of reflex to be safe.

"Why?" he answered in a cold voice.

"Ah where is my manners," Merlin replied. Taking his staff lowering it down bowing half way down to the man in front of him.

"Greetings Rumpelstiltskin," he stated as he completed his bowing, "I am Merlin the gatekeeper of the realm The Land That Time Forgot."

The Land that Time Forgot hmm. Rumpelstiltskin thoughts.. The realm that he could never find in all his years of searching. Other than the curse it was one of the realms he searched for many times over and always he could not find it. It told of the land had untold strong magic more than the Enchanted Forest and that there were immortals that assisted with strong magic when evil rose up when needed. Yet in all is search he could not find the land and the people. After searching for this realm for over a century he gave up to do the curse as a last resort.

Rumbella standing beside her father took a hold of his right hand in her left one giving a squeeze of ensure it was safe. Her gaze from Merlin was interrupted as she saw little Roland exiting out of the building of the library running across the street to his father. The look on the face of the child showed fear but all danger is over with Zelena. Something was not right. She could not shake the feeling

Letting go of her father's hand she stepped back. Looking around her turning her head to her left and right. A tinge of magic was in the air. A feeling in her bones letting her know new magic was coming into this world. Where is it? What is it?

Charming who was watching the scene in front of him. Noticed the odd expression on Rumbella's face remarked, "What is it?"

Rumbella was startled as Charming placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him coming out of her daze. Why now?

New magic coming but why now? She looked up at him as a light bulb came in her mind.

"What is today's date and time?" she asked.

He replied, " April 23rd and its 9:10 am, " as he looked down at the time from his watch, "Why?"

A new look of dawn came on her face as the date was mentioned. Today is Neal's birthday. Looking at the apartment she could feel the magic coming. Yes he is to be born today. That was why you sent me back before your date of birth. A huge smile came over her face of her eyes sparkling.

"We gotta go!" she said in a rush to Charming grabbing his hand to drag him with her.

Charming stopped her with a tug. "What?" he questioned.

"He's coming," she said with a merry voice, "Can't you feel it?" She looked at Rumpelstiltskin then to Merlin. Both looking at her strange as if she lost her mind for a moment.

Archimedes who was still on Merlin's shoulder was feeling the same magic as Rumbella. He got her meaning. He started laughing at them at her question. Ruffling his feathers as he was laughing so hard looking already to fall of his perch.

Rumbella beaming smile rested on the bird knowing he felt it as she did of the newest gatekeeper entering the new world.

"AH Ah ahh..," he tried to talk in his laughter.

"Is it me or I may have to kill this bird," Rumpelstiltskin remarked sarcastically.

"Hush Rumple," Belle stated as she patted his chest with her hand.

* * *

Then they heard Henry yelling.

Roland running with little legs as fast as he could to his father. Seeing the nice lady, Henry and his friend Lumiere with him.

He yelled, "Henry!"

Henry was crouched next to his mom when he heard Roland yelling his name. He turned quickly to catch the boy as he barreled into him. Roland looking at Henry trying to catch his breath to speak.

"What is it?" Henry questioned with a concern look on his face.

"Lady upstairs..," Roland talking while taking huge breaths, "She is .."

"What?" he asked as he got up to stand.

"Lady in pain!" Roland gasped, "Lady in pain!"

"Oh crap!" Henry muttered. He turned and yelled, "Grandpa!"

Both Charming and Rumpelstiltskin along with the group turned to his call.

"It's Grandmom!" he yelled swirling from everyone running to the library doors leaving everyone behind.

"Snow," Charming whispered then a smile on his face appeared. He started to run but Rumbella stopped him.

"My way is faster!" she said to him. Grasping is other hands. Opening her magic and with a poof they were gone from the street.

Archimedes was still laughing as they left.

"Hush up Archimedes," Merlin commented, "Before I turn you into a human."

Trying to sober up of his laughter. Archimedes gasped, "Him! You wouldn't dare!"

Merlin face a little red of not feeling that magic earlier. Must be my age creeping up on me. He expects the next gatekeeper is being born. Angrily he responded by knocking the bird off his shoulder, " So help me, I will!

His wings flapping to gain gravity didn't work and landed on the concrete flapping his wings laughing. Merlin pointed his staff at the bird.

Finally conceding in defeat of sobering up. He retorted back, "All right, all right, all RIGHT!"

Merlin still glowered at him. Knowing his old friend would want a last word. He could see him grumbling under his breath into his wings. Threatening him into a human was like magic. He would always stop.

"Excuse me," he questioned the bird at his feet.

"Nothing," Archimedes responded, "Nothing didn't say a thing."

* * *

Belle watching the light of her daughter's face shining of the happy event. She didn't have to be told in so many words. The expression on her face was so much like hers when she looked in the mirror thinking about Rumple. The child must be her daughter's true love. Oh my Rumple is going to have a fit now with more ties to the Charmings. He always complained of the interruptions from time to time when something happens in Storybrooke. Well at least he will be from a good family.

At the last thought she heard her daughter's voice in her mind.

"Mom she is in labor," Rumbella voice with concern, "Snow won't make it to the hospital. We need Doc."

She replied back to her, "I will send him over now."

Letting go of Rumple's waist she circled behind him going towards to Grumpy. Rumple's hand grabs her arm. She looking over her shoulder of the contact. His face was still stern from talking to Merlin but his eyebrows lifted in question. Patting his hand.

"I will be right back," she whispers to him with a secret smile on her face. He relented and released her.

With a quick step of a rush. She called, "Grumpy, I need your help."

Grumpy turned to her voice putting his axe down.

"What's up sister," he answered.

As she reached to be beside him. She placed her hands over his left ear whispering, "Go get Doc pronto. Snow is in labor. He is needed."

He stepped back with a shocked look on his face then his entire face beamed of a grand smile of the happy event.

"You got it sis," he responded with a hop then ran towards inside the diner. Ruby who great hearing heard the information whispered in Leroy's ear. She turned her head to Belle wagging her tail.

Belle just smiled at Ruby then turned back to Rumple's side. As she was getting closer she heard the remark from the owl. She could only shake her head of the strange events of enchanted animals. Well she can't be surprised look at Billy who was a mouse in Cinderella's castle. He was a human here till he was murdered. I wonder if the owl was a human at one time. I expect we will find out sooner or later of this mystery.

As her gaze came up from the owl her eyes collided with Zelena's gaze. All that she could see was evil yet fear as her eyes darted to Rumple and Merlin then back to her. She could hold no sympathy to this evil being. Her insight told her that the witch was deadly afraid. Yet she could sense no good in this woman. Making her decision she turned her back to the woman and continued her journey to her true love. Reaching his side she faced him placing her hands on his shirt looking up at him.

Rumpelstiltskin feeling her hands on his shirt turned his gaze to her from Merlin who still talking to the owl.

With a determined look on her face which he knows all too well. Taking a deep breath waiting to see what she wanted him to do.

"Place her in Pandora's box," she said with a firm voice, " For now till we can place her somewhere she can't harm anyone."

Releasing his breath a sign of relief for a moment he thought she was going to say lock the witch up at the police station. He nodded to her agreement. No arguments with the decision. It was one of the ideas he had after everyone went through in the last ten hours. A perfect cage for the witch.

Patting his chest a couple of times to show they thought alike. She stepped back and said, "I will go get it."

He watched as she turned walking towards his shop to get the box. He didn't hear Merlin till he was beside him remarking, "She is the descendent of one of the wisest gatekeepers during my time who unfortunately married a human but it was true love. She cared only for peace and recording our history."

Rumpelstiltskin turned his head slightly as if hearing the man but his gaze still lingered on the woman as she entered his store.

Merlin continued saying but with pride in his next words, "I am glad to see my cousin's family survived after all these years. I lost her in my vision quest after Regina told you she had died."

Rumpelstiltskin than turned to the man at that remark. The expression on the man's face was sad and the blue eyes lost it dull color then brightened. A smile leisurely came upon on his face.

"Not till your daughter was born did I see her again. Don't know how I missed her along the way. Apparently my cousin magic passed onto her. You see she was a seer and could hide herself from you if you are a seer. She was the one that destroyed all our knowledge except for the one book. The day she died the book had arrived to me telling me all that was needed to bring the gatekeepers back."

Rumpelstiltskin processed the information and only nodded. Then a question exited his mouth, "So all this was foretold long ago?"

Merlin with a twinkle in his eyes answered, "Yes!"

"So why was the Dark One born then?" he asked. Always wanting to know of how the Dark One was made and where it originated.

Looking at the man in front of him. Merlin knew this will come about one day. Didn't think it will be now. Ah well my sins of making that curse has caught up to me.

"The curse was not born but made," he said shaking his head then with an honest look, "I made the curse." His face showed a guilty look.

He continued saying, "It had to be done. Our noble leader was a strong man in both dark and light magic which he balanced it with the choices he made. An ancient evil had come upon some of the realms. Destroying everyone. Magu lost his wife to that creature. He was hell-bent to destroy it. That's when the dark one's vault was first built to contain the creature and a prison for gatekeepers. You see he advised me to make a curse so that any gatekeeper who loses control that their magic was stripped from them so that it would not enter the vault so that the power will pass onto someone else."

Taking a deep breath letting it out. His eyes lowered down. He continued his tale.

"I made the curse at his request and to be the guardian and keeper of the vault.," his voice rasped, " To this day I think he knew I would use it on him."

He looked up with haunted eyes, " He was my best friend. I saw him rambling about gaining more power from all the realms. I knew the dark magic of his was corrupted after he imprisoned the creature. To this day I think he knew he needed to be locked in that vault. I was the one that had to lock him in and curse his powers to another. I realized my horror afterwards that the magic was dark and corrupted the first Dark One."

"The dagger?" Rumpelstiltskin interrupted.

Merlin eyes still showing the grave history of the past. He said, " You see the person I chose to take the powers was not a good choice. So I made the dagger with the original curse with a twist. To control the Dark One and give them redemption. If they could get past the darkness and let the strongest light magic inside of them. The original powers of the gatekeeper will be restored to them clean. I paid the price of making that dagger. Had to use all my magic to ensure my curse held but it would put me in a deep sleep till one day it will be broken."

"Till now," Rumpelstiltskin commented with a small smirk on his face.

"Yes till now," Merlin agreed with a smile coming onto his face.

A twinkle in his eyes . With pride in his voice, " I am very honored that you have Magu's powers. You will need it for the future."

"Why?" Rumpelstiltskin demanded.

"Who do you think will be leading and training the next generation of gatekeepers?" Merlin chuckled.

"No.. no..," Rumpelstiltskin angrily said.

"I am afraid you will have no choice," Merlin stated firmly, "Your daughter in twenty years will be more powerful than me. Her children will be more so than her. I am sure you will want to train her personally to not fall to the dark side of magic. Not counting your other children in this matter either."

* * *

Neither man heard Belle had returned. Hearing the information she could only grin. She could not condone magic like she did in the past now knowing she had it all along growing up. Hearing he would be leading them. She always knew he was a leader even if he didn't acknowledge it. Look at all he has done. When it comes to magic he was the main person everyone went to get help. She can see him teaching magic. Oh my. Children. Knowing her Rumple will not want anyone teaching his children magic except him and only him. Yes being a leader of the Gatekeepers would be a honored name than the Dark One.

Making her decision she reached taking his left arm to gain his attention. He turned to her with a shock if not a horror look on his face. Hugging his arm.

She turned to Merlin saying, "What will you be doing for the future Merlin after we settle everything here?"

"Ahh so glad you asked my dear lady," Merlin answered, " I am going on vacation for a long time. I want to travel the world in this land then off to other realms. Of course I will be back time to time to help with teaching magic. After all I deserve it after sleeping over 1,000 years."

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed with him.

"Belle...," Rumpelstiltskin interrupted.

She disclose to him with a smile, "Rum no one will be teaching our children magic except you. Now let us lock up Zelena and clean up this mess." She handed the Pandora box him after making her statement to him.

Taking the box from Belle to handle the deed at hand. He still wanted to kill the witch for Bae but he made a deal with his daughter. At least he can enjoy putting her in this cage at least for now. He had processed the information from Merlin about the vault. Another secret of why the vault had been unveiled. He knew the feeling of being in the prison. It was if nothing but horror. He remembered the feeling of evil eating away inside that vault wanting to be released. Thank God the dagger protected him while inside.

Letting go of Belle's hand on his arm. He walked towards the witch kneeling down in front of her. He gazed up at her from the ground with an evil light in his eyes. Zelena glowered with a poison look at him. A wicked grin came onto his face.

"Enjoy your stay dearie," he said with a malicious voice. He then waved his hand opening the brownish designed box. The yellow light of the box opened surrounding the witch with a small sound of a vacuum jerked the witch into the box closing silently after entrapping its prisoner.

Standing up with the box in hand he waved his hand letting his magic loose to transport the box back to the safe keeping of his shop. As he finished he heard running feet going past him. Looking up he saw that Grumpy was carrying a bag of supplies a long side him was his brother Doc as they ran to the library doors following behind them was Ruby. He watched as well of Emma getting on her feet with Hook to follow the occupants that had already went into the building.

Turning away his gaze went back to Merlin. Merlin nodded of the deed done to the witch. Rumpelstiltskin watched as the gatekeeper taking a look of his surroundings. Placing his staff on the ground with a tap speaking, "Alakazam."

Strong bluish light entered the ground going over the street of the battle scene. Concrete of the cages started to crumble onto the ground into pieces of sand onto the street. Slowly the holes that surrounding the cages slowly started filling up with dirt then the sand of the concrete filled the top and started to harden back to its original form. As the magic continued further down the street. Cars that were damaged slowly began to move back onto the streets along with the sounds of metal shrieking back into place along with glass floating in the air around them going back into cars trucks and windows of buildings.

In a matter of minutes, the center of Storybrooke went back into place as if no battle had ever occurred just hours ago. People came out of Granny's diner and some of the buildings where they had watched the long hours of battle to see their town back in place. Most of the spectators were in awe of the old man standing next to Rumpelstiltskin. Some were in fear wondering if this was good or evil magic. Yet they stood in judgment till otherwise.

Rumpelstiltskin and Belle along side of him watching as they felt the magic surrounding them to see the town being put back in place. Both knew he was powerful but to see it in a large-scale had them wondering of their daughter. If she was to be stronger than him. She would be a force to reckon with in the world of magic. Although both didn't need to speak but knew that Storybrooke would not be the right place to raise her in this land. They needed to journey back to the Enchanted Forrest. How do they get back home?

Merlin after completing of restoring the town back in its place. He turned to them without being told. He confirmed them of their question with a smile. He stated, "The curse of Storybrooke will stay in place for those that wish to stay. Until another gatekeeper takes my place I will be the gatekeeper for this realm to protect it from dark magic.. Don't worry I will help assist to build a portal for those that wish to go home."

* * *

Meanwhile not too far from them. Lumiere had already healed Robin Hood's wounds with his wand. The man's head was in Regina's lap with Roland sitting beside her holding onto his father's hands as he woke.

Robin eyes blinking open as he got the look of the face in his vision looking down at him. His confusion on his face softened. His deep voice said, "Hi Milady."

Regina with dirt on her face and dried blood on her forehead just laughed smiling down at him. Brushing her hands on his face to see he was okay.

"Daddy, you awake?" Roland little voice concerned. He remembered coming out seeing his father on the ground not responding scared him.

Robin turned his head to his son voice. Reaching a hand to place on his son's head rubbing the hair to ease the fear on his face. He voiced, "I am okay son." Taking a deep breath to get up in a sitting position to put his back against the car he was laying next to him.

Regina helped him along the way. She watched as Roland crawled into his father's arms placing his face in his father's neck with his little arms squeezing his neck. The little tyke was still scared. Which she could understand that but felt guilty still of her actions even if she was controlled.

Robin's gaze settled on her over Roland's neck. Asking, "What happened? All I remember was standing next to you then complete blankness."

Regina's eyes dropped onto the ground with a crimson red on her cheeks with a guilty look. Her hands in her laps fiddling them of how to answer the man.

Lumiere who was leaning on the car was watching Merlin placing the town back in order looked down at the man. He answered the man for Regina, " You was knocked out by Regina when Zelena controlled her with her heart. The heart you brought back was Zelena's."

Robin's face reflecting concern looking around for the witch but only saw the changes being done in the street.

Seeing the concern on the man's face.

Lumiere commented, "Don't worry. Regina got her heart back and Zelena is safely locked up. Right now you are seeing Merlin doing clean up duty to get the town back in order."

Robin's was relieved of hearing the news. Slowly he turned to the woman sitting next to him. She was definitely in bad shape. He only saw her face but he can now see the small abrasion on her right leg where the black pants were torn. Obviously looking at her he could see she was exhausted and looked like she came out of a war zone. But still it was a grand sight for him.

"Milady," Robin expressed with reaching over to grab one of her hands to get her attention. She looked up at him with her dark brown eyes.

"It's okay," he whispered to her face then with a tug he put his left arm around her in his arms with Roland.

Roland looked up at the movement from his father with his eyes boring into the woman's face just a few inches from him. Without any instructions. His face changed with a smile and releasing his right arm from around his father's neck. He placed his right arm around her neck with his his face in between them hugging on tight to both of them.

Regina could only close her eyes of the arms around her tightened by both the man and the child. It felt like home.

Lumiere seeing the tender moment of the trio before him. Knew this was a good start for them as a family. Without a whisper he left them to join the people in the apartment.

* * *

**Oh my..**

**Sorry this took awhile. I had to give you what happens to everyone.**

**Next stop.. Locking up Zelena and the end of the story people...**

**Don't worry we will see the births a little later in one shot screens for you.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter people..**

**This one is short but long enough for you to enjoy..**

* * *

Two months later..

In the clearing of the Enchanted Forrest of where once snow-covered the ground of the vault now fresh grass was growing in the silent lighted forest. Bluish-white glow appeared at the entrance of the clearing from the path.

Existing the portal could be seen of a white hair man with blue robes on his thin body with a tipsy blue hat flapping carrying a long staff. Attached to his shoulder was a brown owl who immediately flew from his shoulder to land on a branch of the oak trees surrounding the area. Following behind him were a group of people of several individuals for the event to take place.

"Come on people," Merlin stated to them, "We don't need to nally wag of getting this done now."

"Seriously Merlin," Emma replied standing in front of him dressed in black boots covering her beige pants, "You sound like we are dragging our feet on this situation." She was toying with the sword attached to her belt to get it in the right position in event she needed to use it. Above where the sword was worn she was wearing a bronze shirt with a buckskin jacket. Not that she needed she muttered. Got my magic plus Regina and Rumpelstiltskin are here.

"Well my dear savior," he answered back continuing with his blue eyes gleaming, " I got a long vacation ahead of me. I wish to get this over with soon as possible."

Three of the people from the group had went forward to the center of the clearing. In the center was a dark grayish-black square made out of metal with ancient symbols listed on the surface. As they stopped to look at the vault of the Dark One or should they say the Prison of the Gatekeepers.

Rumpelstiltskin wearing his usual attire of leather black pants, black knee-high boots, beige shirt and black vest over it had his right arm around Belle's shoulders of supporting her as she walked with him. It could be seen of the round belly growing under the blue dress she was wearing of the reason of the man who didn't stray far from her.

"Rumple stop hovering over me," Belle said with irritation trying to remove his arm from around her shoulder.

"Sweetheart just want to make sure that you didn't fall down," he responded with concern.

She turned to look into his face. Seeing the tender look he gave her. She could understand his reason but he can smother her sometimes. Always worrying that she would fall down even thou she knew she could be a klutz sometimes but he is one over protective daddy. Although she can't complain. The back rubs especially the rubbing of her feet from him were always a bonus when she got tired. Yet it can be tiresome when she goes to places. Always he attached himself to her. She was still working on him of his insecurities that she would be harm in some way. I am not half way through this pregnancy yet and don't know how much longer I can take this from him she thoughts.

She reached up with her hands to cup his face. Saying with a smile, "I'm fine. Stop worrying."

His face still concerned but some of the tension inside him relaxed. Yet he couldn't let go of the fear something will happen to her. After all he did make many enemies the last couple hundred years and any one of them would go after her. He just didn't want to lose her and his daughter.

Rumbella who had joined them by their side could only duck her head with a small grin on face. Her cheeks blushed red with that smile. She toyed with her buttons of her buckskin jacket so that her parents could not see her face. Seeing this made her feel it will be alright for the future for them and her future siblings. To know that their father will be beside them to guide them. A brave new future world with a shining light was what she always wanted for everyone. These past two months she had gotten to know them so well. She so wanted to stay with them but she knew her time with them was nearing the end.

She glanced up to her right she saw Merlin had gathered everyone in a circle around them and was watching her with a gleam in his eyes as if he knew her thoughts. With a deep breath she stood straight with her head high looking at the old gatekeeper. Letting him know she was ready when he was. The white head man only nodded at her acknowledgement.

"So this is the prison we will be using then," Charming commented to everyone however not addressing anyone particular.

"That it is Charming," Merlin answered with a grimace. Looking at the vault he designed. It was the only kind gesture he could place the evil souls to maintain peace in the realms. Good willing that no one releases them to the world. It would end the worlds as we know it.

"So how do we open it to put people in without getting sucked in?" Emma addressing the issue.

"That my dear has been a well guarded secret for over 1,000 years my dear savior," he chuckled to her question as he walked around the vault to the northern side of the rectangle shape area.

"Well," Regina demanding to know the answer.

"Patience my dear Regina," Merlin responded, "The key has always been guarded by the one person who never knew he had it. Rumpelstiltskin may I have your dagger please?"

Everyone turned to face Rumpelstiltskin. Who was surprised at the question addressed to him and clearly shows on his face. Pulling the dagger slowly out of his belt to show everyone. The once shining kriss cross dagger that had Rumpelstiltskin name engraved on it was now erased on the name of the Dark One. Showing an ordinary weapon to every one of no special meaning but only to the owner who has held it over his three hundred years as the Dark One. Holding the dagger in his hands forward-looking at Merlin.

Merlin raised his left hand his magic of bluish light came forward to lift the dagger from the man's hand to float towards him. Grasping the dagger as it entered his hand. He used his staff to tap the ground onto the vault.

A grinding sound as metal was being releasing like loud locks being undone in the ground. Slowly a circular pole made of metal emerged from the ground. The height of the pole was the size of the dagger length. The man knelt on his right knee placing his staff beside him. A few words of ancient language came out of his mouth and waving his hand on top of the object. The top of the pole glowed golden then dimmed out. Where once was a smooth surface now showed an opening fit for an object to enter. Taking the dagger he slotted it into the pole key. Using his staff as a crutch he got back up to his feet to look at everyone.

"Now we need to release her from the box onto the platform," He stated waving his hand at the center of the vault.

Opening his hand and waving onto his palm of purple smoke. The Pandora box arrived onto Rumpelstiltskin's right hand. Walking forward onto the vault surface. He could feel the dark magic locked below him wanting to escape. Stopping a foot away from the platform. Feeling shivers down his spine of remembering his time below there with those evil souls. Closing his eyes. He froze.

Sensing something off with her father. Rumbella left her mother side to stand beside her father taking his left hand in a grasp staring at him to show her support. She didn't have to speak just stood there with her shoulders held back to show stand strong.

Rumpelstiltskin came out of the memories at the grasp of someone's hand onto his. Opening and glancing down seeing his daughter trying to give him courage. He copied of standing straight like her with a small grin on his face. Holding the box out in front of him. He gave a nod in her direction to the box.

Seeing the permission from her father. For a moment she didn't want to do the deed. Yet she understood. With the family surrounding her giving her support. This was a duty of a gatekeeper. There was a motto quoted from the book.

_**"Protect the innocent and guard the realms at all costs."**_

Taking a deep breath. Rumbella taking courage she summoned her magic over the Pandora Box releasing the catch of the box. Bright light magic emerged from the box. Throwing Zelena out of the box onto the ground at their feet.

Both father and daughter with solemn faces with the same resolved look from their eyes gazed at the witch. Zelena who just sat up from the ground. Seeing two people in front of her. Her gaze slowly went up to the people in front of her. The looks on their faces with the same identical eye colors. Knowing she would not be pardon for no reason. She could only spat at their feet.

Rumbella was not fazed by the gesture. All she could think of was all her family was killed by this one person. Anger still ate at her heart. Oh she still wanted to kill this witch so badly but she remembered one thing. It was dark magic that killed her family. Hope was given to her that she lived to do right with light magic to save her family. Feeling a squeeze of her right hand. She closed her eyes to get rid of the dark thoughts.

Finally with resolve. She opened her eyes staring coldly at the witch. Wetting her lips. She voiced loudly, "I sentence you Zelena to the prison of the gatekeepers for eternity of the crimes committed against the realms of Enchanted Forrest, OZ and the Land Of No Magic."

Using her magic she froze the witch and with a whoosh sound of her hand she pushed her to the entrance of the vault. She then turned her gaze to Merlin. The old gatekeeper bowed to her of her action. His hand came down onto the dagger turning it clockwise. A loud rumbling sound from under the vault released a thick black ooze. As it emerged out of the opening of the platform. The ooze surrounded her encasing her then started sucking her into the vault. As the witch was disappearing into the vault you could hear her screams of hatred to everyone present.

Rumbella released her breath. Didn't even know she was holding it as she watched the scene in front of her. Completely seeing Zelena was gone as the ooze disappeared back into the vault. As she turned away she ran into her father's arms as they surrounded her of some comfort. She had no regret of the deed. Her arms went around Rumpelstiltskin's waist. This was the first time she got to hold him in her life. A wishful dream of what she always wanted. Her arms tightened around him more.

Rumpelstiltskin had no words to express to the child in his arms. He so wanted to hide her from the horror she had endured in her lifetime. Yet he couldn't do that for her. Now with her he could at least give her the peace and justice she needed from his gesture. Feeling her head on his heart with the tighten arms surrounding him. He could only put his head onto hers and holding her little tighter as well.

Feeling the arms tighten around her. Rumbella's heart soared more of the movement. She had been held a lot by her family members when growing up. However this was the first time in a decade since she left her mother's arms to safety that she truly felt safe. Wanting to keep this moment as long as she could.

Watching the scene of father and daughter hugging each other for the first time. Belle's tears could only flow down onto her cheeks. There was no emotion of sadness or hate to express of the deed that was done. Only joy of what she saw in front of her. A bond that was never there was taking form.

Finally Rumbella stepped back out of the embrace to gaze into her father's face with a smile in which it was returned. No words were needed between the pair. The hug told all that was needed.

Both of them then turned to the group behind them.

Rumbella could see Regina had Emma had come up to stand next to Belle. Her eyes wandered over everyone. She received nods from Hook, Robin, Lumeire and Charming of a job well done. Her features were only showing a beaming smile with eyes shining like liquid amber of her joy on her face of the support they were giving her. She could still remember the words she received from Snow before coming here. She said, "The strength of a people united is greater than the power of any evil. Yet some choices are easy. Some stay with you forever. Make the right choices as you go forward."

"Job well done Rumbella," Merlin voiced behind her as he came up to everyone.

Archimedes just descended onto Merlin's shoulder from his flight of leaving the branches of the tree.. Who couldn't resist speaking, "Admit it old friend she is what you expected all along."

Rumbella circled around her father hearing this with her right eyebrow raised at the pair in front of her.

"So I did," Merlin chuckled rubbing his beard with his hand. He released his beard to reach into his long robes to pull out the dagger that he had retrieved after closing the vault. He handed the hilt first of the dagger to Rumpelstiltskin to return it to him.

"You have been guarding this dagger for so long it is now your right to guard the vault," he said as Rumpelstiltskin took the dagger from his grasp, "I will give you the magical wards so that you can continue to do so as the guardian till the day the next gatekeeper can take your place."

Rumpelstiltskin could only nod of the acceptance of the job in front of him.

"So I assume we are all done here then," Emma asked, "I got to make sure that the kid hasn't done anything with magic at home."

"He better not," Regina remarked, "He was warned not to until we are there to help him."

"Are you sure you are teaching him correctly you two or do I have to take over dearies," Rumpelstiltskin smirked. Which he was behind their backs. He wasn't telling them that and neither was Henry. He did promise the boy he would teach him.

"Please don't start that debate up again Rumple," Regina argued with a frown on her face.

Rumbella allowed everyone to proceed in front of her as they continued the conversation about who was teaching Henry magic. Her gaze over her family was a joy to see them all alive.

"It's time Rumbella," Merlin said softly to her as he came to stand beside her.

Merlin had waited and watched for this gatekeeper to be born since he cursed the Dark One. He regrets that he will need to pull her away from them now but it must be done. She can't merge with a baby when its born. It would be too much for an infant to handle. Taking her into the future to merge with herself will help her to handle all the memories as a time traveler. His cousin he remembered had traveled 100 times and she always loved the changes she did to continue peace.

"I know but it's hard to leave them," she said with a sigh.

Regina who was talking glanced back to see where Rumbella was and heard the comment from Merlin. Stopping in mid sentence of her words. Her eyes started glaring with daggers as she started stalking back to the old man and the teenager.

"You know you can't be here when you are born," he said firmly to her.

Archimedes seeing Regina coming knew she overheard the words.

"Uh uh Merlin," he croaked tried to get his attention.

"Not now Archimedes," Merlin waving his hand at the bird's face.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you," Archimedes laughing as he flew off the old man's shoulder to go to a near branch on an oak tree not far from them.

"I know that ah...," Rumbella replied but was interrupted by Regina voice.

"What do you mean it's time?" Regina demanded with a cold voice standing in front of them. Her gaze fixed upon the old man then back to the teenager in front of her. As she had walked up to them her thoughts went back to that fatal night when the child talked that she could not go back to her time and yet couldn't stay till her mission was finished. Well the mission is completed and now it's like the girl had to go. Not happening while on her watch. She had felt a kinship to the child even if it was from another time line. Destiny has a way to trick people in any time period.

As the words left Regina mouth everyone had turned and started walking towards behind Regina. Except Lumeire who was backing away from the group. Knowing the whole family is about to go in an uproar of what Merlin must do. He wasn't getting involved.

"What's going on?" Rumpelstiltskin demanded as he came up beside Regina.

Rumbella faced her family and knew if they found out she had to leave they will try to stop Merlin. So it must be her to stop them. With regret. She opened her full magic to everyone present and froze all her family members.

"I'm sorry," she said to them, "I can't stay here or I will endanger myself. I have to journey elsewhere of where I am needed."

She walked towards facing her parents. Stopping she reached up to touching their faces with her hands. "I will see you again," she spoke with certainly, "Not now but one day."

Lumeire had raised his arm for Archimedes after Rumbella froze her family. Without words spoken for him to come. Archimedes with a huff flew from his perch to land on the man's arm then onto to his shoulder. They walked forward to stand next to Merlin.

"Are you sure this is right?" he asked his mentor. His face with some concern of the decision being made here today.

"It must be done," Merlin stated firmly, " For she needs to learn how to travel as a time traveler. Besides they will get over it once the merger is complete."

Rumbella stood with her parents gazing at them for a few moments more. Remembering these last eight weeks were a gift to them and to her. With regret she turned from them to approach Merlin and Lumeire who were standing a few feet away from her. She felt awful doing this to them. Bright side of it that Merlin promised I will see them again one day and would not die. She didn't know all the details of what he would do but she had hope.

"I'm ready," she said finally.

Merlin nodded then he stepped forward the group.

"No harm will come to her," he continued to say to the group, "You will see her again."

Not liking the evil glint from Rumpelstiltskin's eyes. He approached to stand next to the man to whisper into his ear, "Have Belle tell you what a time traveler does in time merger then you will understand."

Stepping back making a complete turn walking towards a small clearing near the woods. He opened his bag and retrieved an acorn. Before releasing it unlike in the past. He casted a spell onto the acorn then threw it onto the ground. Where a portal opened with a wave of his hand he gestured of Lumeire and Rumbella into the portal.

Before entering the portal he turned back to the group. Gazing at the group. He could only shake his head at the amazement of each individual in the group. What a family they make for this new world to build for the gatekeepers. His cousin choose well. With a twinkle in his blue eyes with a smile emerged bright in his beard. One more stop then he can finally go on his vacation.

Waving his hand he removed the spell casted by Rumbella to release them from their frozen state. Turned and entered the portal. Within a blink of an eye the portal disappeared in the silent quite forest.

* * *

**The last chapter is coming up people..**

**Who will you see?**

**Stay tuned...**


	17. Chapter 17

**To all my readers...Sorry I mean really sorry for the delay of this final chapter.. It is meant to be one chapter but turned into two.. It's a very long chapter so you shouldn't be sad about it.. So without further delay.. Meet some of the newest members of the family that was meant to be..**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**17 years Later In The Enchanted Forrest...**

**Not Too Far From The Dark Castle**

On a mountain top hillside in the Enchanted Forrest a portal opened bearing three people exiting the golden glow. As the people exited into the forest they could hear the birds chirping nearby in the peaceful woods. Not too far from them was a sound of water splashing loudly.

Rumbella who came behind Lumeire felt the peaceful surroundings. Turning in a circle of the new destination to gaze the area. Hearing the sound of water nearby. She rushed into the clearing. Moving the plant leaf in her way of the sounds she heard. Seeing clean blue water flowing loudly into the river from the mountainside. Her breath caught of the scene in front of her. It looked like a display of paradise to her. Her breath was caught in her throat. She didn't want to miss a thing of such beauty. Nearby she saw a doe drinking from the edges of the water with a fawn. She smiled at the scene. Life is good here. She had no doubt.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Merlin stated from behind her.

Letting go of the plant she was holding she turned to the sound of his voice with her smile still in place.

"Yes, it is!" she answered him. With a wave of her arms of the area around her.

"Where are we?" She asked in wonder on her face.

Merlin could only gaze at the beauty in front of him. Her amazement never cease to amaze him of her hard life she had endure.

"Not where dear but when," he responded with a smile on his face inside of his beard.

Stopping with shock on her face with her body frozen to look at him. With confusion on her face.

She stuttered, "When? We are still in the Enchanted Forrest?"

To her right she heard Lumeire and Archimedes starting laughing at her expression. Her head turned to the sound. A frown on her face gave her displeasure of the sounds emerging from their mouths.

"Yes," he commented to her then facing the laughing duo to his left. "You two need to shut your mouths, " he advised, " before I turn you into something." He leaned his staff that was in his left hand facing it at them.

Lumiere waved his hands in front of him in apology yet his grin was still in place on his face but that didn't stop Archimedes. Who left the perch of his shoulder to fly nearby landing on a branch of the oak tree laughing still.

"Archimedes," he warned as his gaze followed the bird.

"Aha Aha.. ," his chuckles choking him. His feathers shaking with his head bending up and down.

"Archimedes," he warned again shaking his head at his old friend.

It took a few moments for the bird to finally calm down. When his feathers settled down with a happy voice after he cleared it. He said, "I can't help it.. Her face was perfect." Yet he still chuckled.

Hearing this Rumbella with a little gleam in her eyes. If anyone that knew her it was the same imp impression her father usually did when he did a joke on someone. She opened her hand to allow a little magic to disburse to break the branch of which Archimedes was sitting on.

Merlin frowned at the bird of his remark. Before he could retort his annoyance. The branch where the owl sat on broke with a loud thunk and down went Archimedes landing in the shallow water of the riverbank. Only sound was a loud splash as the owl landed than emerged spitting water out of his beak. Glaring at the humans.

"Which one of you broke that branch?" he demanded with his yellow eyes accusing them as he walked towards the riverbank from the water.

The once proud wise brown owl now looked ridiculous. Especially when he shook the water from his body. His feathers now displaying in all directions on his body.

Rumbella hid her mouth with her hand to cover the grin she was displaying of her revenge against the owl. Merlin had felt the magic from Rumbella as she broke the branch. He didn't display any expression on his face of the culprit that did the job. Yet a chuckle exited his mouth at the display of the wet owl. Of course Lumiere could not help but chuckle along with him. The owl deserved what he got for messing with the imp's daughter.

"You did this!" Archimedes sputtered as his gaze on Rumbella who had an innocent look on her face.

"Not my fault you fell," she retorted back at him.

Before Archimedes could respond back at the comment.

Merlin interrupted, "Enough Archimedes we have things to do." With a wave of his hand magic envelope to flow over the bird's feathers drying them instantly.

"Now my dear," Merlin announced turning to her waving to the distance castle she saw in the distance, "We must be on our way to the Dark Castle."

"Wait," she remarked grabbing at the edge of his robe to stop him.

"Why now?" she questioned him with concern on her face.

"All in due time dear," Merlin replied, " Don't worry everything will be alright."

* * *

**Meanwhile in the courtyard of Snow White Castle**

"En guarde, " said the blond 17-year-old with his sword raised to the mid 20's man in front of him.

The man could only laugh as he took the stance against the younger man for the third time. Raising his sword as they started dueling in the courtyard of the palace grounds. Back and forth the swords swung left then right in blocking the charges the youngster kept trying to beat him.

"Come on Neal," the man taunted him, "You can do better than that."

Sweat poured down Neal's face as he tried to gain a point of at least touching the man. Yet another slap on his behind of the wooden sword touched him. Ugh this is not fair. Rubbing his hand against his behind. Enough is enough. Using his magic he conjured a barrier around his back and sides. Let's see if he can touch me now. Laughing to himself.

Taking around about jump to get the man's right side. Next thing he knew as his sword went to touch the man. The sword bounced off with enough force that he fell onto his back. Dazed on the dirt ground. Neal looked up at the laughing face of Henry who had his sword at his throat. With a frustrated look on his face. He knocked the sword from his throat with a slap of his hand.

"You know better than to use magic against me," Henry chuckling, "Whatever you use I replicate it."  
Reaching down to give the boy a hand to get up. He could only watch as Neal just laid back onto the ground groaning of his mistake once again. Why do I never learn?

Finally the boy reached up grabbing his hand. Henry pulled him onto his feet. To still teach the boy a lesson. His arm lugging around the teenager's shoulders. With a quick movement he had the boy in a headlock rubbing his head to torment him further.

"Come on," Neal cried, "Let me go Henry."

"Say uncle," Henry chuckled as the boy tried to wrestle with him to get out of his arm.

"Never," Neal yelling still struggling.

For good measures Henry got a good rub in once again on the head then released him. The boy's greenish grey eyes glared up at him from under the locks of his blond hair with a wicked grin on his face. He then charged and tackled Henry around the waist as they both fell back onto the ground.

Sound of "humph" escaped Henry's mouth as he landed on his back with Neal sitting on chest with a smile of victory on his face.

"Boys?"

Both of them looked up at the figure of Charming standing there in regal attire with his arms crossed over on his chest. Staring at them with a disapproval frown on his face. Saying, "Weren't you told to get ready for the ball."

"Yeah Gramps, " Henry said with a grin with his amber eyes gleaming from the ground, "But since Neal challenged me. Well I couldn't resist."

His son had a shame faced looking up at him.

Charming could only shake his head with a small grin emerging from his lips of the scene in front of him. Both of them looking like a bunch of dirty urchins on the street. Placing his hand down for his son to grasp to pull him off of Henry. After doing so he gave a hand to his grandson as well.

"Now you both need a bath," he chuckled looking them over.

"It was worth it, Father," Neal grinned at him.

"Off with you two before your mothers find you like this," Charming advised them with a wave of his arm towards the palace.

Turning Charming left them to handle the business of getting cleaned up for the ball that evening in honor to Rumbella and Isa's upcoming age into society as grownups.

Henry looking down at his clothes as well glancing up at Neal's. Yea they need to bath for sure with all the dust on them.. They can't show up at a ball looking like this. His mothers will kill him as well as his grandmothers. Patting the dust off his buckskin pants and black shirt.

"Come on. Let's go clean up squirt," he advised.

"When you going to stop calling me that Henry?" Neal muttered as he was also brushing the dirt off his pants. Glancing up from under the lock of blond hair that fell over his forehead.

He stated, " I'm seventeen and will soon be 18."

Looking at the kid. He had grown up like a weed since the last time he was here weeks ago. Walking over to the teenager putting an arm around the kid's shoulder as he stood up..

"When you reach 50 squirt," Henry joking told him while hugging him to his side.

* * *

As the duo walked from the courtyard into the main hall of the palace. In the distance of the main hall they heard a door slam and running feet. A young figure came running towards them. Wearing a light blue dress with her long black hair flying down here back.

"Henry your home!" The girl yelled as she tackled him into a bear hug. It was their normal routine when he came home.

Henry grunted as he caught the girl in his arms. He stepped back holding onto her shoulders to look at the young girl in her face. Her green eyes shining brightly with red rose cheeks coming onto her face as she smiled hugely at him.

"Isa," Henry teasing her, "Is that you?"

"Course it's me you silly," she responded back to him. Slapping him on the arm for that remark.

Henry gazing at his little sister well his adopted sister. Isa was the spitting image of her mother with her long ebony hair floating down her back with only her father's green eyes. Only 16 years old, she was a show stopper. She will have many suitors wrapped around her finger if they aren't careful. Plus he sees himself having to kill them if they do a wrong thing with her if his mom doesn't.

Thank God he doesn't have to deal with Rumbella. Tonight both of them are to be shown as of age to the kingdom. Only his family knew that Neal was meant for Rumbella. Yet those two were kept in the dark to allow the romance bloom on its own. As for her sisters well between him, Roland and Neal shouldn't be a problem to handle suitors in the future that depended on his Gramps will allow any man around them . His grandfather was very protective to all his four girls. Knowing Belle when they come of age they will get the opportunity to be shown.

"Is Mom here?" Henry asked as he twinked her nose , "Or did you just pop over here leaving Mom at home?"

"Well...," she muttered with a guilty look on her face.

"You left her at home," Henry said with a sigh, "Oh great, Do you know how many times she told you not to portal unless you are with someone. She is going to be pissed at you for this!"

"I know... I know," she responded looking down at the floor, "I just wanted to see the ballroom of all the preparations before tonight."

Henry could only shake his head at the girl. Disappointed in her. She has done this multiple times growing up. Her portals of traveling have known to collapse. He didn't forget the multiple times that he had to go look for her when she was younger.

"Can you talk to her? Please!" she begged. Grabbing his hands looking pleading up in his face.

Great gonna get a lecture about her needing to learn responsibility once again. Well at least she got better of making her portals. She just needed focus in her magic training. He had heard she was learning to focus more better now that his birth mother was teaching her focus rather than Regina. For some apparently reason Isa portals break apart when Mom entered the room. Must be the nerves in dealing with Mom.

Neal who was listening with a half ear of the conversation was talking to Rumbella telepathy to see when she arrived with her family.

"What are you doing?" he asked softly in her mind.

"I'm sitting under the peach tree in the garden reading a book, Why?" she answered to him.

"I thought you was getting ready for your big night," he responded back to her.

She chuckled, "I got time. Relax I will see you soon."

"Alright see you later love, " he said the words with a caress in her mind.

"See you later," she said back to him.

With those words he closed the telepathy between them. No sooner as he done so a vision came to him full-blown. Shaking his head finally concentrating on what he was seeing. Waterfall..Thin blue robe man.. Rumbella in buckskin clothes.. Dark Castle..Then seeing 2 Rubella's under a peach tree talking...

Isa who was talking stopped in mid sentence seeing Neal's eyes going white. Raised her hand in silence to Henry. She knew it was a vision coming upon him. The whites of his eyes gave away each time it came onto him. Sometimes it came onto him when great magic is being performed or danger was coming. They all grew up together to learn each other's strengths and weakness in magic. Neal's weakness is when the visions came he could not see and it didn't help that he has not been able to handle the control of the visions as of yet.

Henry became alert at Isa gesture. Turning to Henry placing his hand onto his shoulder to steady the young man who was actually getting ready to fall down. This must be a strong vision to have the reaction being displayed in front of him. New sweat was pouring from his forehead down onto his cheeks with his hands tightening beside his body.

"No.., " he whispered in horror then with a yelled, "No Rumbella!"

With those words his body shook in tremors and collapsed. Henry barely had time to grab him but he did. Laying him gently onto the cool floor of the main hall.

Isa bent down to sit onto the floor beside Neal. Brushing his hair out of the face. She turned her gaze to Henry saying, "That was a strong vision."

"So it seems," he whispered acknowledging her statement.

Meanwhile Neal was seeing multiple scenes in his mind. The scenes kept repeating then breaking apart as if shattered. As he felt Henry grabbing onto his body. Knowing he will protect him till he completed this second sight. He let his magic come full force to control the visions. With a snap in his mind he was able to hold the scenes in place for the first time. Like a puzzle he placed each scene in his mind to see the outcome. As he pulled each scene together. He knew time was of an essence due to his sight was present then the future. If Rumbella is in danger as he believes. He will need every scenario in place to save her. As he reached the last part of the two Rumbella's holding hands. His second sight broke and with a gasp. He opened his eyes.

Seeing his two relatives gazing at him in silence. Waiting for him to speak. Taking a deep breath.

He uttered in a choked voice, "Dark Castle.. um.. Rumbella..Danger!"

"Okay," Henry said, "We need to let everyone knew then go."

As Henry went to get up his arm was taken in a grip from the young man on the floor. He studied the look on Neal's face which was concentrating to get his bearings together.

Finally with another choked gasp. He said, " No time. We got to go now."

Isa hearing the words knew the ball will have to hold if Rumbella is in danger. After all it was her best friend. Closing her eyes she waved her hand onto her body. Changing out of the blue dress into buckskin clothes and boots like the men in front of her was replaced. Her hair which were flowing down her back was now in a braid. Okay, I'm ready for battle.

Feeling the magic beside him. Henry turned his eyes to see Isa changing her clothes that she wore when she was practicing with the other gatekeepers. Closing his eyes for moment. Thinking of how to deal with this situation. Time has always been a tricky thing. Hmm.. His gramps will be at the Dark Castle. So all should be okay when they arrive if a battle is happening. Making his decision.

He opened his eyes. Reaching over grasping Isa's hand that was laying on Neal's chest. With a command, "Do it Isa!"

She nodded at him. With a wave of her left hand above them. Bluish-white light emerged from her fingers. As the light grew bigger it enveloped them into the light. Brief moment later the three figures that was once in the hall disappeared without a sound.

* * *

**Inside the Dark Castle**

"Papa.. Papa..," yelled Ella as she stormed into the entrance of the hallway running past the family table to get to her father who was sitting at the spinning wheel making straw into gold.

Rumpelstiltskin turned on the stool at the sound of his youngest daughter as she ran towards him. Only eight years old she was the spitting image of her mother. Blue eyes with brunette hair braided down her back in her white dress. He frowned at the dirt she caked in from her shoes but concerned was replaced on his face as he saw the blood dripping around her shoes.

"Papa..," she cried with tears running down her face as she ran but stumbled of the pain of her leg got worse. Landing into her father's arms with her arms around his neck.

"Hey sweetheart," he murmured into her hair as he held her to calm her down.

"My leg... um..it..um.. hurts," she hiccupped as she stuttered the words out to him in his neck.

"Well let me see so I can make it better hmm," he said softly lifting her onto his lap. Once he had her on his knee. Lifting the helm of the dress. He saw an abrasion on her knee with a big gash tearing the stockings she was wearing. Using his magic a golden light emerged from his hand to heal the cut instantly. Then with a wave he repaired the stockings and removing the blood and dirt from the shoes and the dress.

"All better now," he asked with is thick Scottish accent.

She could only nodded at him. Her tears slowing drying up on her face now that the pain was gone. Looking down she saw the mud she tracked into the room. Gazing back into her father's face. She pleaded, "Momma gonna be mad about the floor."

Rumpelstiltskin could only laugh and hug his daughter in his arms. Kissing her hair putting her down on her feet.

"Don't worry about momma sweetheart," he chuckled in her face. With a wave of his hand to show her the mud was now gone from the floor and cleaned once again. Putting his finger to his lips.

"Our secret hmm pumpkin," he whispered to her touching the nose on her face. She laughed at the gesture with her bright blue eyes now shining with happiness of her father getting her out of trouble once again with momma.

"Now off to get your sister ready for her ball," he said patting her behind towards the doorway of where she came through moments ago.

Ella turned around to put her arms around her father's neck once again then kissing him on the cheek murmuring her thanks to him before dashing back out the door again.

At the doorway silently watching the scene, Belle could only laugh silently of how their daughter just manipulated her father once again. She had just arrived hearing her daughter crying for her papa.

Walking slowly from behind him seeing him distracted watching his daughter skip out the doorway. Running her arms over his shoulders to hug him from his back. She whispered in his left ear, " Our secret hmm, Rum."

Rumpelstiltskin's face went red of being caught red-handed of what happened. Turning swiftly in the stool he grabbed her around the waist placing her on his knees. She yelped of the unexpected movement.

"Spying love," he commented into her laughing face. She only shook her head of the denial with her arms around his neck. His eyes gleaned with a small smirk on his face. He did something unexpected of tickling her under her arms.

"I was not, " she cried with laughter while trying to dodge his fingers in her body.

"Hmm..," he grunted not believing her. Changing his tactics he wrapped his arms around her to hold her. He gazed into his wife's laughing face. Seeing the happiness reflecting back at him. He couldn't resist. Swooping down he caught her mouth in a passionate kiss.

Belle ran her hands into his hair feeling the soft straight hair. She scraped her nails into his scalp as he prolonged the kiss further of opening her mouth. A moan escaped her which he caught while in the kiss. Then his lips swept down her neck kissing and sucking along the way.

"Rum..," she moaned as she turned her neck to allow him to go further down her neck.

"Excuse me," a voice loud with clearing her voice with a sound of foot tapping on the floor.

Rumpelstiltskin could only groan into Belle's neck hearing the voice of his other daughter. Just great another interruption as usual on his daily life with his children. Lifting his head from her neck to look up at the voice of Charity.

His fourteen year old daughter was standing next to her ten-year old sister Hope dressed in their ball gowns for the evening. Both wearing different colors. Charity was wearing a soft pink dress and Hope was wearing a soft peach color one. These two daughter's of his had his brown hair and amber eyes unlike Rumbella and Ella.

Charity eyes was making daggers at them of the wait to get their attention. While her sister Hope stood there covering a grin with her hand of the picture of their mother sitting on their father's lap making out.

"You know you two can do that later," Charity telling them in her annoyed voice.

Belle hid her embarrassed face in Rumpelstiltskin hair. She had completely forgot them two were coming down. Trying to get some sense of order. She tried to leave his lap. However Rumpelstiltskin would have none of it. Holding onto his wife waist. He couldn't let any of his daughter's see he had gotten hard with his groin in his leather pants he was wearing

With a smirk on his face. "Well now dearies it's like you haven't seen if before," he remarked back with a giggle.

"Mother!" Charity shrieked to his answer.

"Rumple, be nice," Belle said with a disapproval voice pulling his hair.

"I was being nice," he grumbled shifting her on his lap so she could feel how unconformable he was. Feeling the shift of the movement. Belle locked her eyes with his.

She turned back to the girls. "Girls, you look beautiful," Belle commented with a wave of her hand, "Why don't you go out and find Rumbella and Ella so we can get ready to go."

With a swirl of their dresses both girls left the room.

Watching them leave. Rumpelstiltskin groaned of the thoughts in his head. His girls are growing up to fast for his taste. Next he will have to do some killing if any suitors came at his door.

"What are you thinking?" Belle asked running her fingers in his hair at the groan he let out.

"They are growing up to fast," He mumbled then turning his eyes to his wife, "Soon I am going to have to beat off the suitors at our door."

Belle could only smile at him while caressing his forehead to remove the worry lines that appeared on his face about suitors coming here to their home. They still had a few more years to go for Charity then the younger ones. She wasn't worried about Rumbella knowing who her true love was but still knowing Rumple he will give the young prince a hard time before he accepts it.

"Stop worrying, " she said with a sigh. Getting off his lap to stand up. Turning to help him up from the stool. Instead he pulls her back into his lap.

"You forgetting something," He expressed with a smirk and a glint in his eyes. Settling down once again in his lap. She happily obliged him of twirling her arms around his neck with another deep kiss.

* * *

**Now onto the ending of this story people..**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the final chapter people..**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Rumbella," Ella called for the third time walking into the maze of the gardens to reach her older sister in the grove of where the peaches were growing. She knew her sister would be there due to she liked to read under one of the trees in silence.

As she turned around the high bush she bumped into a body. Falling down on her behind in the dirt. She glanced up from the black boots to the buckskin clothes looking into a surprise Rumbella who just exited out of the portal.

"Rumbella, why you dressed like that?" Ella asked getting off the ground, "Momma won't like it you are not ready."

Rumbella with a surprise expression which was quickly covered quickly. Gazing at the young girl who was looking at her with impatience of an answer. Trying to think of what to say to her.

"Um..I was just getting ready to come in," she stuttered out quickly.

The blue eyes of the girl in the white dress moved to her left and saw two people standing behind her sister. Her expression changed from curiosity to confusion.

"Who are they?" She asked pointing to the two men behind her. Knowing something was not right. Papa did not allow strangers in the garden unless it was family. Even Rumbella knew that was a rule.

Rumbella glanced back to see Merlin and Lumeire standing there. Biting her bottom lip to make a quick decision. She took a quick glance at her sister she assumed by what she said. Bending down to her level. Saying softly, "These are my friends Merlin and Lumeire."

"Oh," she voiced with confusion on her face still.

Then a voice sounded out in the air.

"Ella, Where are you?"

Hearing the sound of her older sister calling her name around the other side of the maze of the high shrub. She stepped back away from the three people. Now she was confused. She hears Rumbella calling her and yet she is standing in front of her but no voice came out of her mouth. Not sure of what to do. She called the only other people who could help her. Using her telepathy. She cried terrified, "Papa, Mama!"

Merlin stepped up and froze the little girl in her track of movement.

"This is not good," he expressed turning to Rumbella, "I was hoping we could do this privately of the time merge."

"Maybe we can change her memories of this Merlin," Lumeire stated as he walked up beside him.

"Hmm," Merlin voiced while tugging on his beard in his thoughts. Changing memories of a gatekeeper was risky especially when they develop their powers at an older age. No one likes to mess with their memories. Beside he heard the young ones telepathy. Won't be long till Rumpelstiltskin arrives. He didn't want to deal with him just yet.

* * *

Rumbella who was reading the Dark Shadows book under the tree to gain knowledge of her next lesson when practicing with her father in her skills. The silence in the garden was interrupted hearing Ella calling her name. Glancing into the sky to judge the time of day. Damn. I am late getting dress. Momma gonna kill me. Closing the book and rushing onto her feet. She followed the sound of her sister calling her.

She shouted, "Ella, Where are you?" Not getting a response she entered the maze.

As she rounded the opposite direction of the bush in the maze. She saw her sister frozen in place. She stopped in her steps as she heard the voices that could not see her. No one is going to touch her sister. Not if she had anything to do with it. Opening her magic at full force with a quickness. Lifting her hands she guided the bluish-light magic exiting her fingertips to rope her sister and pulled her little sister to her. As she came into her arms. Then she poofed them over to the clearing of the peach tree for better room to fight.

"What the..," Lumiere said startled as the little girl was gone from their sight instantly.

Merlin started chuckling of being outsmarted. Not people could do that and he didn't even know she was there. Rumpelstiltskin has been training her quite well. Her speed is amazing.

"What just happened?" Rumbella still confused of all the situation in the last few moments.

"That my dear," he pointed out the spot of the missing girl then gazing at her, "Was you saving your sister from us."

"I'm not that fast," she commented not believing him from her expression.

"Trust me my dear," he chuckled, "that was you!"

With a sigh he turned the corner of the high bush. In the distance he saw the other Rumbella standing by the tree with her sister behind her looking at him.

As he walked into the clearing behind him Rumbella saw two other figures. Yet the last one she could not see due to standing behind the blue robed man.

"Who are you?" she voiced loudly with anger with her hand raised up with a fire-ball in her right hand.

The two men just stood silently there waiting with one of them an owl was on his shoulder.

Archimedes voiced out loud with a huff, "What are we waiting for?"

Merlin glanced up at his old friend on his shoulder saying, "Why the others of course."

The sound of total chaos of people emerged onto the scene.

A blue portal opened to their to right of them. Emerging was Isa, Henry and Neal as they landed next to the right of Rumbella and her sister. Quickly Isa seeing her friend looking at the strangers. Gathered a fire-ball in her hand to stand next to her. Henry helped Neal up from the ground. Both of them pulled out their swords as well.

Moments later came in Belle with Charity and Hope to the left of Rumbella. Charity had guided them to the scene with her portal at the insist of her mother. Immediately Belle went behind Rumbella to check on Ella who was crying as she came unfrozen by Merlin. Charity and Hope flew up beside their sister with their magic coming out of their fingertips ready to battle.

"I wonder when you was going to show up dearies," Rumpelstiltskin angrily said from behind Merlin, Lumeire and Rumbella.

When he heard his daughter, Ella cry of help then feeling the magic of his daughter Rumbella on the grounds of the estate. He knew danger had arrived. As he emerged from behind of the intruders seeing the pointy blue hat from the blue robe man with that dang obnoxious owl. He knew who it was.

Yes it's been 17 years since that faithful day his daughter left with them even if she was not born during that time. The anger had not went away of the deception. It was like another child taken away from him in a short period of time once again after losing Bae to that witch. He did check into the information of what Merlin told him that day. Although it didn't help cool his temper due to he had to console Belle as well of the loss.

Rumbella turned around at the sound of his voice. She didn't see the father she left hours ago. What she saw was a leader. His face was stern with cold eyes on them or rather the ones behind her. Taking a step towards him. She whispered, "Papa.."

Rumpelstiltskin pointed a finger at her of silence. She bent her head down in shame of what she had done to make him like this towards her.

Merlin hearing the girl's response as he turned his back on the others facing Rumpelstiltskin who was standing there looking stern. Seeing the girl's shame didn't sit well for him. He was hoping the time merge would be completed before seeing the man in front of him. Well didn't expect the quick response of the family. Glancing back over his shoulder seeing all the future gatekeepers in front of him. Not bad for a group. All young but ready to do battle from the expression on their faces well except for one. Seeing truest believer is now a man, who had lowered his sword once he recognized the gatekeeper but he didn't put it away. Smart boy. Never lower your guard.

With a sigh he turned back to face the anger of the man in front of him.

"Would it help to tell you if that she stayed with you than that she would have died if she merged when she was born," Merlin stating a fact for the first time to the man of the information that was not in the book. The time merge was a guarded secret only in the family.

"What," Rumbella turned with a shock look on her face facing Merlin.

"Explain!" Rumpelstiltskin demanded from behind her with an angry hiss.

"Time merge is the oldest kept secret among the time travelers," he explained, "The child with the ability has to be guided after their first time travel to merge with themselves at the age they do the travel. Once completed they can go to any time period with no effects to themselves in the future. The first time is the most crucial. Your daughter could not stay with you once she was born. The merge is a strong pull that will happen in the same time period. Merging a 16 year old abilities to a mind of a baby is not ideal."

"That's why you brought me here," Rumbella interrupted, "To merge for the first time so that I would exist.

"Yes my dear," Merlin confirming her answer, "After this any time travel you do all the knowledge you obtain will pass into you each time of the merge. Sort of like seeing the future yet you can change it at will of your travels to ensure peace of the realms."

Rumbella never expected this information. Trying to process it was inconceivable . Yet she understood well maybe a little. Chewing on her bottom lip then glancing at her father of his reaction to the answer. She could see his shoulders that was once tense started to lessen at the information was processed to him. Walking towards him now that he was processing the danger for the first time. Stopping in front of him looking directly into the same eyes as her own.

Her eyes pleading to him to give his attention to her.

"How long ago was it when you left us?" Rumpelstiltskin whispered softly only she could hear.

A smile came onto her lips of his question. Answering him, "An hour ago."

Rumpelstiltskin anger melted at the words from her lips. He could not stay angry at her for long. She was still his child regardless if her other self was not only a few feet away. This is the child he never got to see born who did unbelievable feats to come back to change the past to save him and everyone so that the future in this time could exist.

Without further delay he raised his arms to her.

Rumbella needed no encouragement. She jumped into his arms with her arms around his neck holding him tight. Putting her face in his neck smiling of the arms once again surrounding her. She can still smell the old spice and leather on him. It still felt good to be held by him once again.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he held his daughter once again. Looking over her shoulder he saw Belle handing Ella to Henry to hold after everyone saw the young girl in Rumpelstiltskin's arms.

Seeing Belle come running towards them around Merlin then stopping to look at him to acknowledge who it was. His eyes were soft with a small smile and nod told her everything. Letting go of Rumbella to show her Belle standing there waiting her turn.

With a cry Belle grabbed her daughter holding onto her tight to her chest. "Don't you dare leave us again," she warned the girl in her ear. A mumbled response, "I won't."

"Okay enough of the mushy stuff," Archimedes voiced out loud, "Let's get the party started please of the merge so that I can go eat."

Rumpelstiltskin frowned at the bird as well as Lumeire and Merlin did the same hearing him.

"Hush Archimedes," Merlin warned him.

"You sure you don't want me to kill him for you Merlin," Rumpelstiltskin declared glaring at the bird. His fingers twitching in front of him to get at the bird. He had not forgotten or forgiven that bird was a pain in his ass long ago while in Storybrooke getting into his business. Even thou he does not do any deals like he did in the past but still he never liked anyone interfering. This bird was the cause of he him losing two deals since he last seen him.

"Still mad at me Rumpelstiltskin for ruining your deals," Archimedes retorted while flapping his wings in glee. Remembering the interference of saving those people of paying the price of the magic made him feel empowered over the gatekeeper.

"Archimedes," Merlin warned in his clench teeth. He may love his old companion but sometimes it's frustrating dealing with him.

Hearing the warning in Merlin's voice. Archimedes knew it was time to get away from them. With a humph he flew off of Merlin's shoulder to fly over to the peach tree. Landing on the lowest branch. His yellow eyes looked over the group in front of him. His gaze mostly settled on the little one hugging Henry's neck. He cocked his head to study her. Her blue eyes shined of strong magic but something more. He couldn't place it. Hmm the need to watch over her should be most interesting. Turning his attention again as Rumpelstiltskin, Lumiere and Merlin came towards the group of children.

Immediately he saw that Prince Neal stood in front of Rumbella to protect her. Hmm young prince you can't stop this merge.. He was sure the boy saw the danger in his visions. Yes, he could feel the power of visionary in front of him. All in due time dear prince. All in due time.

However fate had another thing in store for him. Rumbella in her blue dress could feel the girl's power not too far from her. Like a connection that was once there was now returned to her. She could not see the face of the person her mother was holding but she was drawn to the power that radiant from the girl's form. Putting her hand on Neal's right arm to get his attention.

He turned to her with his guarded gaze. So protective he was she knew. Yet she had to know.

"It's okay," she murmured softly to him. Letting go of his arm. As she walked towards her father he pulled her back of the grip he gave on her arm. Looking at the hand on her arm. She pulled the fingers loose giving a short squeeze she let go without looking at him she swirled to meet the person of power.

As she approached the three men her gaze was on the two figures behind them. Merlin who was in her path moved aside to allow her to proceed further to her destination. He knew the pull was the reason for courage in her steps as she took them.

She stopped as she saw the girl stiffened in her mother's arms then letting go to face her.

When both Rumbella's faced each other with both amber eyes gazing at each other. Their telepathy reached out to each other.

"You are me are you not," said Rumbella in the blue dress.

"Yes from another time," she replied back to herself.

"Show me," she stated finally.

Rumbella in her buckskin clothes stepped forward with her hands to reach her other self. As both hands were gripped. Rumbella in the blue dress. Saw images of war of flying monkeys, death of family members, past Neal telling her to change the past, fighting Zelena in the final battle then her imprisonment. While the images were being seen she could feel the pain, sorrow and then finally hope.

While the other Rumbella was seeing the past of her life. The other was seeing the enjoyment of her family surrounding her of her sisters being born, playing with them, learning magic from her father. The most important thing she felt was love from everyone.

Neither heard the scuffle of the young prince being held down by Henry who had passed Ella to her startled father to tackle the boy. Henry knew if his Gramps was allowing this then he had to stop Neal. He heard boy cursing underneath him but his attention was still on the two girls glowing of a white bubble surrounding them looking at each other. Then the girls turned first looking at their mother and then turned at the same time to look at them.

They smiled as if in peace of what they have done. It was an eerie feeling Henry to see two of them together. The one in buckskin with a glance at Henry bowed her head as in thanks to him. His breath caught. He didn't need any acknowledgement of who he was seeing.

Rumbella in the buckskin clothes knew instantly she will cease to exist. Not knowing why but just knew. Turning her gaze to the other Rumbella once again.

"My memories and knowledge are my gift to you," she expressed in the other's mind with no regrets.

As the last words were said her body started glowing than stars of golden magic appeared around her making her body ceasing to exist. The stars entered into the Rumbella with the blue dress. With no sound the bubble disappeared and Rumbella fell onto the wet grass.

"What in the hell did I just see," Isa remarked loudly sounding like her mother.

"That is a good question little Isa," Merlin answered to her with a smile.

Letting Neal go. Henry stood up to face Merlin . Hearing the boy scrambled to go over to Rumbella who was being attended by her mother. With a thoughtful look. Looking over his shoulder then back to the old man. Pointing over his shoulder at the girl who was laying on the ground. "Is that a time merge?" he asked.

"Yes it is," he respond to his question leaning on his staff with a smile on his face of the complete merge. Henry could only nod with a grin coming onto his face. He can't wait to tease Rumbella of the stories long ago.

"Well what is a time merge?" Isa demanded standing there with her fists beside her body. Not liking to be out of the loop. She looked up at Henry for an explanation.

Looking at his little sister of how to best explain of what happened. Truthfully it has not been seen in a thousand years. How to best explain.

Hope who was a book reader of the family next to Rumbella. She was picking up the Dark Shadows book of where Rumbella left it next to the tree. She answered Isa question without thinking.

"She's a time traveler," as she explained when Charity, Isa and Henry turned to her voice. A small smile entered in her dimples as she continued, "Somewhere in the past she changed something and now came home with the knowledge and memories to pass on."

Hearing his daughter's remark. He turned with a strict gaze on her while holding Ella in his arms. Saying with a stern voice, "You have been reading the book without asking."

Her smile went into an embarrassed one then a guilty look at her father's gaze.

"We will talk about that later."

Hope shoulders went down in a slump hearing those words. Knowing she will get a punishment for reading the book without permission. Well at least I knew something that Isa didn't for once . She was always teasing me when I do magic.

Charity who was so like her father. Watching to analyze the situation before proceeding to do anything. Looking at the men around her then at her mother. They know. What did she change? Saying it out loud without realizing it. Her father face went blank to cover the pain she saw reflecting their moments ago before he walked away towards her older sister. Her gaze turned to Henry whose face went cold in his expression with his lips tightened. She knew that expression he was not going to tell her.

"Tch Tch Believer," Archimedes sounding annoyed above them as the foursome looked up at him. Seeing he had their attention.

"You should tell them since they need to know the sacrifice of what she did for the family," he retorted to the man.

"It is not something to tell children Archimedes," he warned the bird as he dropped down to the ground to retrieve his sword to place it back into his belt.

"Nether less it concerns them or do you want me to tell them," he argued back further stating, "They will find out sooner or later."

Merlin hearing the exchange agreed with Archimedes the girls needed to know. Not that he agreed about telling it to the children but as gatekeepers who defend the realms of how special Rumbella really was as the first time traveler. His glance went to the child who looked over her father's shoulder at him. His eyes dancing in merriment seeing the second time traveler whose attention was distracted by her father. A smile came onto her face as her father bounced her on his hip. That is another story to tell in the future.

Giving his attention back to the people in front of him. Clearing his voice to interrupt them.

"That is a story that only Rumbella will share," he stated finally pointing his staff at the bird, "You stay out of it."

With a wave of his hand, "Shall we join your sister little ones."

As the group walked towards the people surrounding the girl who was waking up from the ground. Watching them as they left. Archimedes thoughts centered now on the estate as he gazed on everything. Beautiful grove of fruit-growing near the maze and many flowers he saw in the distance. Yet in the horizon he saw woods. Ahh Dinner Time.. Taking a deep breath letting out a hoot.

He left the branch of the peach tree and the humans behind to fly freely in the new world of the gatekeepers. Yes, more memories will emerge and stories will be told but that's another time and day to speak about it.

* * *

**The End..**

**At least for now..**

**Other shots of the story will appear in the future.**

**Thank you for following and now onto writing my 2nd story..**

**Keep an eye out for that one people..**


End file.
